Freaky Love
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Adam's part of a Freak Show, having no friendship whatsoever except for his ghost friend, Brad. But when an elf is forced to join the circus, his world gets turned upside down...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF/SOME BRADAM.
1. New Freak In Town

This is written with my partner in crime, Bailey from twitter! :D (baileylambert12 on twitter). She's the person I'm writing "Falling Hard For You" with! :3 Anyway, I'm Adam POV and she's Tommy's. She thought of the idea and it accelerated from there! Hope you enjoy! ~

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I sighed, applying my make-up in the mirror for tonight's show. It wasn't anything really special. Cam was going to be doing her trapeze acts and Monte was going to magically disappear. The crowd went crazy for people that were considered freaks to just amuse the shit out of them. Everyone here had something off about them that ended them to come to the Freak Show in the first place. Either their families forced them here, or they came of their own free will. For me, I just kind of wandered into here and got caught up for my so called "disabilities". The ringmaster, Isaac, who treated everyone here like crap, found out about me and decided that I would make a perfect addition to his little sanctuary that he calls a circus.

"Adam, I still think you should escape…" Brad said, sitting cross-legged on my bed with his arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face. "You being under someone else's control just don't seem to suit your dominating exterior, Mr. Lambert…" The small man said and I sighed, sitting down next to him on my bed. He glanced down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I whimpered.

"You know, I wanna hug you so fucking badly. Nobody here will ever doing anything to me…I'm like socially deprived Brad!" I whined, falling back onto my small cotton bed and sighing deeply. "Like…If I even approach anyone they cringe and laugh at me. Am I that much of a freak, Brad?" I asked, sighing and shutting my eyes, willing back tears that threatened to fall. I was lonely. So fucking lonely. I've been in this Freak Show for about three years now, and the only person I've talked to is Brad, and I can't even touch him. He's not there. And everyone who sees me talking to him, honestly believe I'm talking to myself because they can't see him. I'm only capable of seeing his pretty and hurt face.

And anyone who is alive seems to have this grudge against me, but I've never done anything wrong! So I honestly don't know what crawled up their ass and died. I just want to be loved and touch somebody. Hold their hand and kiss them. I would love to do that to Brad, he's my only family, but it's virtually impossible.

"Oh, baby…" Brad said, placing his hand on my forehead and falling straight through. "SHIT! Being dead sucks…" he said, rolling his eyes and falling right now next to me. Brad Bell was my only friend in this hell hole, and he sticks by me, yes, but sometimes he has to go back to the dead for long periods of time before his ghost can return. And any of the other ghosts I see try to hurt or kill me. And the fucking sucky part is that they can actually inflict physical damage on me. When I was younger and I started seeing ghosts, this little girl appeared in my bedroom and she had a knife. Then one thing led to another and I have this bloody and bruised scar on my back; it goes from the middle of my shoulder blades and reached down about seven more inches after that. Sometimes it still stings when her presence is near, but for the most part, I've been able to control my Sixth Sense.

But not all the time. I'm supposed to be killed by some ghost one way or another. I don't know when it's gonna happen, but it's gonna happen, that's for sure…

"Baby, you better get going…" Brad said, sitting up and walking to my door. "I'm sorry babe, I gotta go back. I'll try my best to come back as soon as possible, I promise…" he mused, turning around. I got up and walked over to him, pressing my lips against his and pulled back, sadness coating my eyes. "Bye, Adam…" he whispered, walking through the door and vanishing, taking my happiness with him.

Brad use to be part of the Freak Show too. He was a trapeze artist that couldn't go into the sun. That was his special little "freak" talent. But when Isaac had a day show planned, he FORCED Brad to go into the light. So, he attempted to do his routine, but his skin was slowly burning and when his body couldn't take it anymore and the pain was too intense, he died during the act. Unfortunately, everyone that comes into the Freak Show is forced to sign a contract that binds their soul and body to this circus, meaning that even in the afterlife, you are still bound to this hellhole. And that's Isaac's power. That's why he became the ringmaster, so he can manipulate you into joining.

He can force anyone here and hypnotize your very soul. That's how he's gotten so many people to join. No one would want to do this willingly become a part of this tortuous fuckery. No one. That's why Isaac just has to look at you in a certain way and your very soul is under his command. It's amazing, the kind of talent and freaky powers you'll find in this place. Monte can do real magic and transport, Cam is as flexible as a fucking Twizzler, Brad couldn't go into the sun, but his "special" was that he could see through anything. I'm not as special as some of the people. Pretty much I can see ghosts that can kill me in my sleep and I need blood to survive…It's pathetic really because Isaac won't provide it and I need to have at least one drink every two days. So I either have to wait until a rabbit passes by my little cottage, or I turn into a blood thirsty monster. It's only happened once, and it's not a pretty sight, let me tell you.

Fuck me.

I sighed, getting back up and putting on my costume. I pulled up a pair of skin tight leather jeans. They were in a horizontal rainbow pattern. Over those I pulled up a pair of black lace up boots that were pinned with glitter and bright golden stars. I took off my tank top and replaced that with a black long sleeve shirt and over that, I put on a silver and glittery vest that I buttoned up twice. I got my fingerless black glitter gloves and put that on.

For my hair, I applied a hell of a lot of gel so it stuck up and was away from my face. I finished my make-up which consisted of jet black eye shadow in a smoky style, thick eyeliner, pink lip gloss and glitter (I have a thing for glitter). I got out my face paint and drew on a small green triangle a few centimeters under my left eye and sighed, leaving my mirror and walking out the door.

"FREAKS! FREAKS! Gather 'round, gather 'round!" That was Isaac. I gritted my teeth and shuffled over to where everyone else was gathered. The ringmaster was in the middle and he had a wide grin on his face. "Now, who would like to see the NEWEST addition to our freaky little family?" he hissed, glancing around. The crowed whooped and cheered, loving fresh meat to torture. I sighed heavily again, leaning against a pole outside and glancing from the back. "Now, he's an elf. I don't think we've ever had an elf before, have we?" he asked and everyone shook their heads or agreed with him. "Alright!" Isaac shouted, turning around and walking off to backstage. He then yanked a small man out from the nook.

My eyes wandered and I gasped, staring at the elf. He was in chains, just like everyone else that's new. Isaac can't trust you, so you're in chains until your first show. But was small, perhaps a few inches smaller than me, but he was beautiful. He had a blond fringe on the left side of his head and the other half looked as if it was shaven just recently. His eyes were a piercing brown and he seemed pissed off. That's when I noticed those elf ears that were point and expanded about three inches. The right one was pieced with a golden loop dangling from his lobe. His body was draped in loose fitting clothes and as my eyes wandered to his legs, I noticed a rainbow cat-like tail curled around his right leg. A small smile graced my features. But then quickly fell.

He'll probably hate me just like the rest of them. I was a social retard…so even if he did talk to me, I would freeze up.

I'm a fucking freak.


	2. I Thought It Would Be Fun

**Tommy's POV**

My life was horrible. I had no friends, no family that loved me, and I was a FREAK. Everyone who came close to me would slowly back away. It made me feel upset because I had no social life.

"Hey, FREAK! Get the fuck down here!" yelled my dad from downstairs. He hated me. My mom hated me. Why not just put me up for freaking adoption? How about give me to a family that wants me and will love me? Assholes.

I stood from my bed, and dragged my body down the stairs of our old, beat up house. I hated our house. It looked so bad and I loved neat things. Mostly because I am gay. I can't stand things being dirty. But sometimes I could act manly. Like, I loved drinking beer. And smoking. And the best part was my parents didn't give a shit about me drinking and smoking. So I did it all the time. But I would never tell my parents that I was gay. They would think I was even more of a freak that I already was.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, entering the kitchen.

My mom shot me a dry glare and I recoiled. She and my dad seemed so strong. They only cared about my sister who was in collage at the moment. But she was the only one who knew I was gay, too. She hated my parents for being so mean to me, and she never wanted to leave for collage, but she did whatever she could to stay on our parent's good side. But she loved me and she wanted to stay with me.

"We are sending you to somewhere perfect. It fits your, um, body type, perfectly. It's called "Freak Show" and you are going to work for the ringmaster, Isaac."

I looked at them. Oh no way in hell were they sending me to a freak show. Just because I was part elf, and I had a rainbow tail, doesn't make me enough of a freak to be sent to some 'Freak Show'. Oh, HELL NO!

"You have no choice," my father must have been reading my mind, "now go pack, bastard." My father and mother could be so mean. I hated it. At least they didn't know I was gay. I couldn't even IMAGINE the abuse after they heard that.

I just turned on my heel, and ran to my room, slamming the door and hearing my father scream at me downstairs to stop. But I didn't care. I hated this. I didn't want to be in some freak show. But then I thought about it. If I go there, all the other people will be just like me, so I won't be made fun or anymore. And I'll be away from my faggot of a father and bitch of a mother. This would be the life. I could be who I wanted and people would respect me for that. But boy was I wrong.

* * *

_Three hours later_

I stepped out in front of all the other freaks. I could hear the ringmaster, Isaac, say I was part elf and had a rainbow tail, and no one acted surprised. It was all normal to them. But I still didn't understand why I was in chains, and they hurt like a bitch.

"Okay, Tommy, you have to have a roommate. Who doesn't have a roommate?" Isaac asked to the crowd of freaks. Only one person raised his hand. When I turned my gaze to him, I felt something inside. He was beautiful and he looked like an angel. His red hair hung over his eyes, obviously needing a cut. His baby blue eyes shined in the dim light. His freckles spread over his face, and lips. He was so amazingly flawless. And I was rooming with him. This COULD work, except for the fact that I was a social idiot. So maybe it won't work out. But I will try to get along. He was just so beautiful.

"Now Adam, show him to your room, get him his clothes, and apply his make up." Isaac seemed very demanding. I didn't get along with demanding people. I usually ended up punching them in the face. So I don't know what was going to happen with him. Adam mumbled something and grabbed a key from the ringmaster then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the tent-like room. There were two beds and the room seemed pretty dull. There was a table of make up in front of a mirror just big enough to actually be able to see your reflection. Adam stopped and dropped my hand (which made me sad) and started unlocking the chain. He didn't say a word. He looked sort of sad, dreary and nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Hey," I said trying to start a conversation. He looked up at me.

"Hi," he responded. Oh my god his voice made me want to melt.

"Um, I'm Tommy," that was really pathetic Tommy. Tell him something everyone already knew.

"Y-Yea, I k-know," he said, ripping off the last of the chains and bringing me over to the gorge make up. He put some on my face. And I could tell he was shaking. Why? Was he nervous? Was the ringmaster going to beat him if he didn't put my make up on right?

"Oh, well I was just wondering, are you okay?" I asked, and he stopped applying my make-up and stepped back.

"Tommy, this isn't an easy place to live in. It's hard. You get bullied by all the others and it's hard to make friends. I have no friends. Everyone thinks I'm TOO MUCH of a freak. So just beware. It's not as easy and fun as it looks." I gulped.

Hard.


	3. Sometimes You Can't Help It

**Adam's POV**

I felt bad for Tommy. He didn't know exactly what he had gotten into, and now, his life was going to be a living hell. Every day of his life was going to be his own personal hell. Between Isaac's punishments, everyone's taunts, and having to room with me, he was virtually going to fall apart. I felt bad that he actually had to be my roommate. I must be so boring, and with all the ghosts lurking around, he's going to have to live through my nightmares and my talking to random people that he can't even see. And probably because he has to be in such close courters with me, he's going to hate me the most.

And he seemed so small and fragile. Sure, I don't really know his personality all that well, but by his stature and appearance alone, I'm assuming that he won't be able to take the abuse…And I won't be able to help him much…If someone were to pick on him, I would be pretty helpless because if I were to try and stick up for him, they would hit him even more. I'll pretty much be a cancer to him…

I sighed sprinkling some glitter onto his tail that twitched and I was fascinated by it. I've never seen anyone with a tail before. I wanted to touch it…But I couldn't. That tail could be like, as personal as his dick. It's not like I'm gonna just waltz on up to him and grab his dick. The thought made me blush and I sighed, gnawing on my bottom lip. Maybe it was because he was so pretty, I'm not sure, but he made me nervous. "I-I'm Adam, by the way…" I said, but he probably already knew. Isaac called my name, so he must have heard. But I might as well do a proper introduction, right?

Tommy glanced at me, standing up. "Are you okay?" he asked again and I whimpered, nodding, my eyes lingering down to his tail again. Damnitt! I wanna touch it so bad. I wanna see his reaction to my touch. It is pleasurable? Tingly? Ticklish? Hell, I don't know but for some reason I really wanted to find out. He chuckled and the tip of his multi-colored tail twitched. "You can touch it if you want to," he said. "It's just…I don't know, people normally stare at it in disgust or something…But you seem to be interested," Tommy said, smiling. He smiled perfectly.

I blushed and looked away, shaking my head and walking to the door. "N-No, it's okay. We should go before Isaac starts pissing…" I muttered and I could hear Tommy sigh sadly. I whimpered a bit, holding the door open for him. He sighed again, staring at the ground as he walked out of the makeshift house and shuffling over to the group of freaks. The audience was already crowding in and I sighed. This was just like any other day except there's a new freak in town…

Isaac smiled, walking up to us and he grabbed Tommy by the chin, inspecting my work. "Good job, Adam. You've made him very pretty…" he mused, pushing Tommy back and he landed in my chest. I gripped his shoulders, feeling him shake. I knew he was angry, but he couldn't lash out at our ringmaster. That was simply forbidden. If anyone touches Isaac without permission they get the worst punishment possible. "Put Tommy in his cage and get yourself into position Adam…" he commanded, getting up on stage and introducing himself to the hoard of people.

I sighed, staring sadly down at Tommy who looked back up at me. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, pushing him into a cage. He hissed and I whined a little, placing a hand on his shoulder through the bars. "It's only for tonight until Isaac can think of something better for you to do, I promise…At least this way you won't get hurt," I said, trying to make the situation better. "He wants me to lock it, but I won't. But don't try and escape…It doesn't work," I said, smiling weakly at him and he seemed so fucking pissed off.

"FUCK THIS!" Tommy whispered harshly and I frowned. There wasn't anything I could do for him. I pushed him out on stage in his cage and Isaac introduces him as an elf freak and describes him a little. Then he glanced over at me.

"And this is Adam…He can see ghosts that have already passed on, and he's here today to prove that to you!" Isaac said into the microphone and I sighed walking into the middle of the stage, but then freezing, the lingering smell of blood taking over my senses. I glanced down and saw a woman sucking on her finger and taking it out of her mouth, the red liquid framing her nail. I grunted slightly, my pupils becoming slits, like that of a cat. The blood lingered in my senses. It was intoxicating. I felt like a drug addict who hadn't had their drug of choice for years, and then sudden pushed into a pool full of their addiction.

"Adam! Do your act!" Isaac hissed, but I didn't hear him. There was just this ringing in my ears as I slipped off stage and pounced on the woman in the audience. I smirked, straddling her waist and brushing her hair behind her ear. She gasped and seemed to get anger, but then moaned when my tongue trailed across the sensitive skin of her neck. Isaac was shouting at me, and I heard a gasp, but I didn't mind. All that was around me was this woman, her blood, and me. Everything else has vanished.

I chuckled, scraping my new fangs across her flesh before biting down, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream. I sucked…and sucked her liquid falling down my throat like pleasure candy. I shut my eyes, feasting on this luxury until something sharp stung into my back and I hissed, ripping away from her throat and glancing over at my shoulder, seeing Isaac with his whip in hand. I could already feel the blood seep through my shirt. He wants a fucking riot? I'll give him a fucking riot!

I grabbed the woman by the throat and ripped it out, her blood spraying on the nearby crowd and my face. I smiled evilly, glancing back at my ringmaster and his eyes were wide. The people around me screamed, but I still just heard the ringing in my ear. I jumped up on stage, sauntering over to Isaac. He took a step back and I jumped at him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking on it, sinking my teeth into his skin. He groaned, the whip falling from his hand as he began to shake. I opened my crystal blue eyes and they landed on Tommy who had slipped out of his cage and he was staring at me. I gasped, my pupils returning to normal. I whimpered, releasing my death hold on ringmaster and glancing around me, choking up. Oh, no.

"ADAM!" Isaac yelled, placing the palm of his hand on his neck to stop the blood. He grabbed me by my hair, yanking on it and dragging me over to his tent. "FUCK. You need to be punished, FREAK!" he screamed.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my face was flustered. I hated when this happened. But it's not my fault he doesn't let me have my blood. I need it to survive, but Isaac just doesn't seem to grasp this one tiny detail in my life.

And now I had to face the ultimate punishment.


	4. Chained Poison

**Tommy's POV**

I was trying to stay safe and keep myself in the cage, but I couldn't do it. Adam obviously needed help. He obviously needed me and I couldn't leave him. I pushed the cage door open and rushed to him. I wanted to say his name but if the ringmaster knew I was out of my cage, he would probably hurt me. Adam said so. I just speed walked over to Adam, but before I could reach him, he pulled his teeth from Isaac's, now blood covered, neck and looked at me, then got pulled away from the crowd. I heard the ringmaster say Adam deserved punishment, and I couldn't help but quietly follow the ringmaster and Adam. They walked into a tent, and I peeked inside, watching what happened. Isaac chained Adam up, and when Adam was fully chained, he went crazy, trying to rip himself out of the grasp of the tight chains around his arms and legs. Isaac whipped him, and I covered my mouth, covering the scream that almost erupted from it. The blood red whip marks covered Adam's chest and back, and one covered his face. He kept screaming in pain. It's amazing how nobody heard him and wanted to help him. Tears began to fill my eyes as Isaac beat him and beat him, making Adam weak. It looked like Adam just hung there. Looking dead and no longer able to move.

"Good," said Isaac, "Now you must be thirsty," he walked over to a table, snatching a green liquid in a clear cup.

"Drink it," said Isaac, tipping the drink onto Adam's face, but Adam refused to part his lips for the drink to enter. He just shook his head.

"GOD DAMMIT, ADAM! DRINK IT!" yelled Isaac. But Adam refused.

"Fine, Adam, but you are going to regret this big time. I'm going to the bar for a few hours. Stay here and don't try anything stupid, you FAG."

Tears welled in Adam's eyes. Was Adam gay? Did he like boys like me? I wasn't sure. I just dodged out of Isaac's sight as he exited the tent, hopped in his car and left.

Then I stood up, and entered the tent, looking at Adam. He was whimpering. His head was hanging and he looked so shitty. I felt so bad.

"Adam?" I said, slowly approaching him.

He lifted his head. His eyes were red. He turned away from me. "Don't look, Tommy, I look so bad."

I walked over to him and turned his head.

"Adam, look at me. I can't let you out because we will probably both be killed but I can help you. You just need to tell me what happened out there," I said, looking intensely into Adam's beautiful baby blue eyes.

"One of my 'specialties' is needing blood to live. If I go I over two days without blood, I go crazy. That's what happened. Isaac won't provide me the blood, so I have to secretly find it myself sometimes. But I forgot about it and accidentally went crazy. I can't control it. And that stuff that Isaac was trying to give me, that's poison. He was trying to kill me. I've heard of this. He's done it before. He keeps you chained up and keeps giving you the poison until you die. That's what happened," he said, staring back into my eyes this time. This was so crazy. Why wouldn't Isaac just give him the blood? It made no sense. Well Isaac had gotten what he deserved.

"Oh my god, Adam, that's horrible! I'm going to help you. Keep rejecting the poison. Every night when Isaac isn't looking, I'm going to bring you blood. Eventually Isaac will have to let you out." I grabbed Adam's hand. "It's all going to be alright,"

"Thank you, Tommy. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't come tonight."

I smiled, and walked out. I didn't know where I was going to find the blood, but I was going to find something. Because it was Adam.

And I really liked Adam.


	5. An Elf's Courtesy

**Adam's POV**

Tommy left and a whimper fell from my lips, wanting him to stay. We may have only known each other for a short period of time, but I could already tell that I liked him. He was nice to me and didn't treat me like a fucking freak. It seemed that he was the only one in this hellhole that had a heart. To be honest, the only reason we probably felt this bond is because everyone else had somebody to hang around with. And I didn't have anyone, and neither did Tommy, so we better stick together if we wanted to remain alive in this show. I've lasted three years completely alone, but Tommy won't have to suffer through all that because he'll have me. I'm gonna make him feel special, and not like a freak. I want him to trust me. I want him to hug me and be with me…I know that sounds so fucking pathetic but it's true.

I didn't know how long I just hung there, my whip wounds hurting like a bitch. At the end of the day, a puddle of blood was formed on the ground. But I was use to this kind of pain. There were scars all over my fucking body because I seemed to be Isaac's whipping boy (literally). Sometimes he'll just beat me for no reason. But he literally had my heart in his hands. I signed the contract (unwillingly), and if I refuse, he can do what he wants. And I know that he has a thing out to get me. He hates me. I was used to it all, but it still hurt and I couldn't help but feel completely helpless.

When Isaac returned, he was drunk and tried to feed me the poison, but I refused. He didn't hit me or anything, but he let me go and kicked me back into my room. I whimpered, slowly and quietly sneaking into our room. Tommy was asleep on his cot which was placed right next to mine. The cots were at the same height so it pretty much was just one bed. I didn't want to wake him up so I slowly lay down and hissed from the pressure on my cuts. Tear leaked into my eyes and I tried to hold them back. But to no avail. They dripped from my eyes and ran down my face in quiet sobs.

I heard Tommy groan and I bit my bottom lip, hoping that I didn't wake him up. But I did. His arms slowly snaked around my waist and he pulled me into him, his tail wrapping around my leg. I blushed and my heart beat quicken, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing down my face, the pain intensifying. But to lay here in someone's arms, to know that they actually cared for me meant so much. It made me feel so much better about the situation. To know that I won't have to come back to a lonely tent and cry myself to sleep from the pain in my heart. I had Tommy now. I wanted to get to know Tommy and see what he was all about. I wanted to hug him just to hug him and hold him when he's sad…But I hope he never gets sad on my account…

Tommy didn't do much of anything except pet my hair and soothe me. That was all I really needed to be honest…I fell asleep in his arms, counting his heart beats.

The next morning I woke up and hissed, my wounds pulsating and I whimpered loudly into my pillow. Tommy shifted and his tail tightened around my leg. I sighed, shutting my eyes again, and then opening, seeing Tommy was awake. He had pretty eyes. They were brimmed in black and had a chocolate cocoa feel about them.

"Are you awake, Adam?" he asked and I shrugged, licking my lips and turning over flinching and sitting up. He sat up too and gently touched my back. I groaned and he shushed me. I bit my bottom lip as he grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. I groaned when I lifted up my arms. He gasped and I whimpered, feeling gross, ugly, and painful.

"Oh, Adam…We better get you cleaned up," he said, standing up and walking over to the small bucket of water. He dipped a rag in it and wrung it out, walking back over to me. I eyed him skeptically and he just rolled his eyes, sitting on my bed and gingerly placing the damp rag on my cuts. I whimpered.

"I know, Adam…But I have to clean them if you want them to get better," he said. I turned my attention away from him and focused on his tail. Its movements. I smiled a bit when it twitched and curled around my ankle. I still wanted to touch it. But I thought that that would be a weird question to ask. He already offered for me to pet it, but I don't know. I'll feel weird, ya know? Probably not, but I will.

Then a small hand lifted up my face and he cleaned my cheek, leaning in and kissing the large gash softly. I blushed, and turned my head to the side, gnawing on my bottom lip. He chuckled and sat cross-legged on my bed. "So how old are you? I'm nineteen," he said, smiling. His tail tightened around my ankle.

"U-Um…I'm eighteen," I mumbled, glancing up at him and smiling a little. "Thank you, Tommy…I really appreciate you helping me…" I said, leaning over and grabbing a clean white shirt from my drawer. He nodded and looked at me curiously.

"So you need blood to live? Like a vampire?" I shrugged.

"If you wanna go cliché I guess…." I said. He nodded and reached over to my bedside table where he grabbed my pocket knife and opened it up, pressing it against his wrist and slicing it. I gasped, and slapped the hand containing the knife. "TOMMY! What are you doing?" I hissed, watching the blood drip down his arm. It was amazing. Like a sight I've never seen.

"W-Well…You need blood and I don't want Isaac to hurt you anymore, so…You can have my blood, Adam!" he said, smiling and lifting his wrist up to me. The irrational side of me took over and I moaned lightly, leaning toward his arm and biting down into it. He yelped and whimpered, but I didn't hear it. I just heard the ringing in my ears.

My tongue grazed across the cut and my teeth brushed across the wounded flesh until I clamped down and sucked. His blood tasted odd. So much different than the woman's, Isaac's, and all those animals I've eaten. It tasted…Sweet. Like actually peppermint running down my throat.

But why would he let me suck his blood? We barely met. I mean, it's not like I'm claiming him or anything. If I were to do that, I would have to bite his neck and suck him until he admits that he loves me…WAIT. Why the fuck am I thinking about this now? Adam, he's not even gay. He's just a really nice straight man. So shut the fuck up. Besides, even if he was gay, he would never like you. So shut up. But I couldn't. It was too pleasurable. A purr erupted from my throat and I could have sworn I heard Tommy moan quietly. This was going too far.

I gasped and pulled away, glaring at Tommy. He blinked, licking his lips and looked at me. "D-Don't…DO THAT!" I exclaimed, getting up and sighing, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded, smiling. "Good." His cut had stopped bleeding, and nobody here will notice, probably.

I peeked my head out of the tent and glanced around, gripping tighter onto Tommy's hand as we exited the tent. I released his hand and I could have sworn I heard him sigh. But I shrugged it off. We walked until Tommy yelped and I looked back to see Taylor and Brooke…They were Isaac's "assistants" as they liked to be called. Taylor had his hand gripped around the end of Tommy's tail and he tugged on it, causing Tommy to whimper and bite his bottom lip.

"Looks like we have a new freak," Brooke said. I gulped and looked over at Tommy and he appeared as if he was in pain and incredibly pissed off at the same time. I sighed, mustering up all my courage and wrapping my arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him back so his tail slipped out of Taylor's grasp, causing him to smirk.

"Aw! It looks like the fag has a new boyfriend! Did the elf and vampire get together?" Taylor asked, laughing and I gnawed on my bottom lip. "Shit, Adam. I knew you were gay and everything, but falling for an elf? Seriously? Even THAT'S pathetic! I mean, come on, he's an ELF." He roared in laughter and glared at Tommy.

"You're just a freak with a tail and pointy ears."


	6. First Touch

**Tommy's POV**

Adam grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the tent. We walked but suddenly, someone pulled on my tail. It hurt like a bitch and I wanted to pounce on the motherfucker that had done that to me. I turned around to see a man (I think his name was Taylor) and he glared at me. He had a girl standing next to him and I wasn't sure of her name at all. But she was actually pretty. But I should stop thinking about this because she is being a bitch to me right now.

Adam wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me and my tail out of Taylor's painful grasp on me. I felt good in Adam's arms. Kind of like I belonged there.

Then they went on and talked about how Adam and I were a couple and how Adam was gay and he shouldn't fall for a freaky elf. AND I KNEW IT! I KNEW ADAM WAS GAY! But Adam and I weren't a couple, no matter how much I wanted us to be. But I was planning on making a move on Adam later. To see if he was interested.

"Leave us alone, Brooke, we are not a couple." said Adam, and he looked at the ground. Was he blushing? Wow maybe he was into me...

"Okay, fags, just have fun fucking each other," said Taylor and I couldn't take it. I ripped from Adam's grasp and planted my knuckles into Taylor's cheek. He suddenly fell to his knees and placed his hand to the already black and blue bruise. I stepped back, realizing what I did and ran to the bathroom with Adam.

"What were you thinking?" asked Adam when he closed the door and locked it, "if Isaac finds out he's going to hurt you like he did to me. Tommy I can't let that happen to you,"

I looked up at him, "And why is that, Adam?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"Um w-what do you mean, T-Tommy?" he asked and I took another small step.

"Why can't you let him hurt me? It's not like you actually, CARE for me, do you?" I kept inching towards him.

"Tommy, I-I c-care for you a l-lot," he said, stuttering a lot now.

"Adam, I really like you," I said before pushing him up against the wall. He obviously hasn't been in this kind of situation before. He seemed really nervous.

"I-I..." Adam started.

"Shhh," I said, our faces inches apart by now, my warm breath grazing over his lips. Full, juicy lips.

"It's okay, Adam," I said before passionately pressing my lips to his, moving our mouths together. His lips tasted so good. It took him a while but his lips eventually moved fluently with mine. He opened his mouth and I took that as a chance to slip my tongue through his teeth. He sucked on it and I moaned, biting his lower lip. I wrapped my tail around his leg and that's when he pulled away.

"Tommy don't you think this is moving too fast?" he asked looking at me apologetically.

"Adam, it's okay. I really like you," I said before leaning in for another kiss but he ducked away. I think he was too scared to go this far yet. I mean, we just met but I thought he was ready? I guess not. "Adam," I said.

"I'm not ready for this, Tommy, I've never experienced ANYTHING sexual, not even a kiss, and we've only known each other for 1 day. I'm sorry Tommy; I'm just not ready..."

I was upset, mostly because I wanted him so badly but also because I felt bad he had NEVER had a sexual experience before. Well I was going to give him an experience. ONE DAY. But probably not any time soon...


	7. Touch Of A Ghost

**Adam's POV**

Tommy made a move on me. Already? I mean, JESUS. We've known each other for a little over twenty-four hours and he's already making his move on me, smashing his lips against mine. T-That was my first fucking kiss! From a man I barely know! But why? What did he see in me? It's just…It was moving too fast and I didn't like it. I mean, I like Tommy, of course, he was nice to me and didn't treat me like shit, but I couldn't imagine doing anything further than being friends…Then again, I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to this kind of shit, so I won't know if he's making a move on me or not, but whatever. But he seemed to be rather experienced with it…I wonder if he's had sex?

Why are you even thinking like that Adam? You're being stupid. If he's had sex that means people would know he's an elf, so why would he want? Okay, now I'm over thinking things. He probably doesn't even want to have sex with me. He's just lonely so his loneliness is thinking for him! That's it! So don't think any further into it because he probably doesn't really like me…he barely knows me.

There was some banging on the door and I gasped, looking at Tommy who seemed to share the same feature of terror. Oh, shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TAYLOR YOU FUCKING ELF?" Isaac's voice screeched and I cringed, grabbing Tommy by the waist and holding him close to me. He shivered in fear and I pushed him against the wall on the other side of the door so when I opened it, no one would be able to see him. He whined, his tail curling around his leg in fear.

"A-Adam, don't take the blame, I'm sorry—"I placed my index fingers on his lips indicating him to be quiet. He shut his lips and I nodded, smiling a little at him. I slowly opened up the door and Isaac was fuming. Taylor and Brooke were behind him. It appeared as if Taylor's cheek has swelled. Tommy had a fucking punch!

"So, I hear you and the elf have a thing for each other, huh? You're both just fucking around?" Isaac hissed, reaching up and tugging on my hair. I whined, slipping out of the door and shutting it, so Tommy wouldn't come out. I could feel the knob turn, but both my hands gripped his tightly. I couldn't let Tommy get hurt, he just came here a day ago…And I couldn't let the only person I like or who's ever treated me with any sort of decency get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that he got hurt.

"Hm, so where's the little elf boy now?" the ringmaster asked, and I gulped, shaking my head. His eyes narrowed and landed on my hands that were gripping onto the door knob. I gasped as he tugged on my hair and Taylor and Brooke opened the door. I heard shouting and thrashing. Tommy screamed profanities at them, and the couple ended up coming out with Tommy hissing at Taylor who gripped onto him. His brown eyes looked at me in fear and I whimpered, looking at the ground before being yanked away by Isaac. I gasped and tried to reach out to him, but he was too far away.

"A-Adam, I'm sorry!" He yelled before I turned a corner. My red hair hung loosely in my face, so I couldn't clearly see where we were going, but when we got to the blacksmith's shop, I knew what I had in store for me. FUCK.

"You never seem to listen, Adam. I tried punishing you the best way I could, so I guess now we're just gonna have to make it permanent, huh? Your little bitch boyfriend will be able to see this every time he pounds into you, right?" Isaac asked, throwing me on the table. It was made of cement and located inside the shop. I groaned, the stinging from my whip wounds coursing through my body. The blacksmith's man (whose name I think was Ether) chained me to the table and took out a hot needle from his fire.

"Place the word freak across his left wrist. It shall be fairly small, but a death reminder of what he is," Isaac hissed, sauntering on out of the tent. I grunted, reaming docile and relaxed so it didn't hurt as badly as it could. Ether sat in his chair right next to my left wrist and placed the burning needle into my flesh. A fresh batch of tears began to pour down my face, but I tried to keep my sobs under control. This was even worse than the whippings. I couldn't take it. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. Sweat was pouring down my face and I gasped, throwing my head back and trying to remain relaxed during this torture, but I couldn't help the little sob or strangled scream the ripped through my throat.

"Shut up," Ether exclaimed. I whimpered, turning to my side and seeing Brad. He had a deep frown on his face and my free hand (that was still chained down) reached out to him as much as it could. He walked over and stood next to me, cooing and telling me it was going to be alright. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips, telling me the pain would go away, and I wanted so desperately to believe him.

"It's okay, Adam. I'm here, I'll always be here…" he kept musing and I nodded, feeling the pain lessen just a tad. He smiled, causing me to smile in this horrible situation. He placed kisses all over my face and neck and for the first time, I could feel them. I could feel him. He was actually there, for only my eyes to see his beauty.

"There…" Ether mumbled, unlocking the chains and hitting me on the back, causing me to cry out. "Get the hell out of here…" he ordered and I obeyed, crawling off the table and shuffling out, Brad by my side.

"Baby, let me see…" he said and I whimpered, giving him my wrist. I glanced at it and the tears fell again. Written in a neat AR Blanca font was the word freak, spanning from one side of my wrist to the other. It was red and blistered, bleeding down my arm and I glanced up at Brad. "Baby, its okay…" he whispered, pulling me into a hug. I sighed, sniffling and burying my head into his neck. And it was real. It was like he was in physical form now.

"B-Brad…How are you-?"

He smiled, cupping my face in his hands. "If you have a special connection with someone from the real word, it gives the dead the ability to slowly but surely be with the person…And since I've been with you for three years, our bond must be so strong that…I'm becoming more and more alive each day…" he whispered, shutting his eyes and brushing his lips against mine and I moaned, kissing him deeply.

"I love you…" I whispered into his lips, my eyes shut.

"I love you too…" he mumbled, parting my lips and allowing his tongue to explore mine. This moment was pure bliss…I was happy.

And I didn't even think about where Tommy might be.


	8. I Miss Your Touch

**Tommy's POV**

I tried to run from Taylor and Brooke but there was no use in trying. They held me tight and I had no chance of getting out. But I couldn't let Adam take the blame for me. That would be selfish. But I knew he didn't want me getting hurt, either. God this was so hard.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek and knew I it was Adam. He screamed in pain and agony. I could feel his pain pulsating through my body. I wanted to help him. I squirmed from Taylor and Brooke's grasp and ran. I didn't know where but I just followed Adam's yelps. The best part about being and elf was that I was fast and could run for a REALLY long time without having to stop. So eventually, Brooke and Taylor had to stop. They ended their running and stopped, ducking below a tree that sat behind a tent. I looked in through a crack, and saw Adam, yelling out in pain. A man was writing something on his wrist with a needle, but I couldn't yet make out what it was saying. All I could see was the letter F. And the man BETTER NOT be writing fag on Adam's wrist or I will shoot his brains out.

There was nothing really that I could do. I just watched, the tears pouring down my face until the man finally unchained Adam. He let him go and as Adam stepped out of the tent, I saw a man slowly appearing next to him. Adam and he were talking. I maneuvered myself over to them so I could help Adam and meet the man. Who was he? Was he good? Or bad?

I walked over to them, but stopped in my tracks when the man leaned up and kissed Adam, full on the lips, letting his tongue graze Adam's lower lip and enter his mouth. But Adam should pull away any second now, right? He didn't want to be kissed by someone he barely knew. But did he know this man? Adam said he had no friends. But why was he kissing back so passionately? He swiveled his arm around the man's back and pulled him closer, obviously wanting more. I was starting to catch on now. The only reason Adam didn't want me was because he had a boyfriend. Why did he lie to me? I couldn't take it. The lies, the teasing, Adam having a boyfriend, I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to our tent, water dripping from my eyes.

When I got to the tent, I slipped in quickly before anyone could see me crying, and shut the door. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out the pocket knife, once again, and pressed hard on my wrist, letting the dark blood flow from me. It felt so good. It let out all the pain and hurt in me, and I just wanted so badly to keep cutting myself. I did a few more times and eventually I stopped. When I looked at my wrist, it was covered in the liquid that Adam loved so much. I grabbed a shirt from my drawer, wrapping my wrist in it. I didn't bother cleaning up the blood on the floor. I was too tired. And I wished I had Adam to cuddle with, but it wasn't going to be a granted wish. I knew that. Because Adam had a boyfriend now.

And I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Blood From The Unloved

**Adam's POV**

I…made out with Brad. For the first time in my entire life, I made out with someone. And I'm not going to lie, it was much better than anything intimate I had ever experienced. This was my first time, actually…Kissing someone, and them kissing back with the same amount of love. It was passionate, and I didn't think anything could ruin our time together. My heart was thrashing in my chest, and my cheeks were flustered red, but he just seemed to laugh at this aspect…

Our tongues wrestled, I pushed him against a wall and we…Made out. It was so nice, the way his tongue felt against mine, the he way he would moan my name and tug on my bright red hair. His mouth tasted too sweet. Like coconut, and for a moment, I didn't even consider the fact that he was dead. Or what it might have been like to take the kiss with Tommy a little further. But Tommy completely escaped my mind in this moment of elation. I know it shouldn't have, but he did. At this moment, Brad was the love of my life, and the elf didn't cross my eyes right now.

I kept my arms secured around his waist and kept pulling him closer to me, never wanting him to leave again. He was always there for me. Through thick and thin, when I was in excruciating pain and when I just needed someone to talk to. Of course, he couldn't always be there, because he could be in the world of the living for over a day, but he told me that since we had such a strong bond, that perhaps, it was possible. We could be together forever. He could become real, and he wouldn't be punished because I'm the only one that will know he's here. It'll be a sad relationship, but does that really matter? As long as we're here together, forever, I can see both of us being so happy in each other's arms.

Suddenly, his tongue left the cavern of my mouth and I whined, wanting more. He shook his head, kissing the corner of my lips and pulling back, a sad smile on his lips. His long and slender fingers began to run through my hair, and I whimpered at the touch. He was so nice, so gentle and his kind of treatment came foreign to me, but Brad provided it to the fullest.

"Baby, I have to go, but I'll be back, I promise…" he whispered, leaning in and kissing my ear. "I love you," he said, before completely disappearing and his touch went along with him. I was practically hugging nothing. I was hugging nothing. He wasn't there as much as I wanted him to be. I loved him so much. I know I have for a couple months now, but I never actually thought he would return it or we would actually be able to be a couple.

"I love you, too…" I mumbled, sighing sadly and suddenly feeling the pain in my wrist. I glanced up at the sky, and the sun was setting. I must have been in the blacksmith's shop so some time if it was almost nighttime—that's when it hit me. Tommy! I gasped, looking around frantically and stealthily looking from one tent to another, but I couldn't find him. Maybe he was back at our room? Did he get away in time? Oh, I freaking hope so! Shit, now I feel so selfish. The entire time I was with Brad, I could have been helping save Tommy! Stupid Adam, STUPID.

I scampered off to our tent and smiled in relief when I saw a little bundle under the thin and sleek blankets. A groan fell from my lips when the undeniable smell hit my senses.

Blood.

I glanced at the ground and there were little droplets of the red liquid splattered. My head started pounding, and the ringing in my ears appeared. Shit. My pupils turned into slits as I slowly walked over to the cot Tommy was in and straddled his waist, taking off the blankets and grabbing his wrist. He groaned and his eyes fluttered opened. He seemed so sad and tired, but at this point, I couldn't see any of his emotions. I could just see this great liquid flowing through his tiny elf body.

"A-Adam?" he whispered as I gently grabbed his arm and took off the white stained t-shirt. I didn't really care where the marks came from, I just bit down on his sensitive skin and started sucking, and knowing that I didn't need it right now and this was merely a luxury.

He moaned loudly and I purred, sliding my tongue across the cuts, leading for a whimper to fall from his lips. He screwed his eyes shut, whimpering in pleasure and his tail wrapped around his leg. But…Why was he bleeding in the first place? The question wandered in my mind until the ringing dispersed and I let go of his wrist, looking at him.

"Why are you bleeding?" I asked and he blushed, turning to the side and looking angry. I sighed, cupping his cheek in my hand and forcing him to look at me. "Speak," I ordered.

"I…What do you care? I'm sorry I ever made a move on you Adam, but go back to your skanky little boyfriend," he hissed, his tail curling tightly around my leg in anger. I blinked, tilting my head to the side.

"My boyfriend—?" I tried to ask, but he didn't seem to want to hear it. However, what was he talking about? I didn't have a boyfriend. Brad and I was still on what do they call it? First base? I don't know. But it's not like Tommy could have seen—oh shit…

"YES! Your boyfriend. I saw you two kissing. You know, you could have told me you had a boyfriend instead of lying to me…" he whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. I didn't want to make him cry. I like him too much to make him cry…He cared about me and I cared about him, and if I truly was a good friend, I wouldn't make him cry…

"N-No…He wasn't my boyfriend…I…" I glanced down at his wrist, a frown tugging on my lips. I barely even noticed the fact that my own arm was in pain. I lay down next to Tommy, pulling him into my chest. He whimpered, trying to get out of my grasp, but I shushed him, petting his hair down. The elf's tail tightened around my leg for a split second before loosening from Tommy's sudden slumber.

I whined slightly, burying my face into his hair. Fuck, what did I get into?


	10. You Always Tame Me

**Tommy's POV**

Adam had a way of making me feel calm. He made me never want to be mad at him. This is why I hated this feature. I couldn't hold a grudge on him. I hated it. I liked him too much. But I still had this fire of anger burning inside of me. He had a boyfriend and he didn't tell me. He just went on letting me make-out with him when he was in a relationship. He was such a whore.

Adam was holding me, cradling me in his arms like I had done to him last night. He drank my blood again, which amazingly felt so good. I don't know why people complained about it. Maybe I was just the only freak who enjoyed it. But maybe it was because I really liked Adam, so I didn't mind him biting me.

I woke the next morning, my wrist in pain. But I didn't care. I only cared that I was still mad at Adam. I squirmed out of his arms but he only tightened his grip.

"No, Tommy, I'm not letting you go until you let me explain to you what happened," he said, his bright baby blue eyes fluttering open. I just stared. He can tell me, but I'm not going to forgive him. He hurt me.

"Fine, Adam, I'm waiting," I snapped.

"Okay," he said, kind of like he didn't really know what to say. He was the one that wanted to explain, it shouldn't be so hard for him. "Tommy that was Brad. He is a ghost I have known for three years. I was never able to touch him until last night. I don't know what's happened, but I now can touch him. He was the only ghost that was ever nice to me. The others ones all try to hurt me. One ghost gave me a long scar on my back, with a knife, and it is still there. Brad was always so nice to me. And he just kissed me and I kissed him. We are not dating, Tommy. It was all because we wanted to know what each other felt like. Tommy, I still... Have feelings... For you, but Brad is my best friend. I promise. Please Tommy," he begged looking into my eyes. I hadn't heard anything past the moment where he said he had feelings for me. Did he really? Wow, my life has become so challenging and confusing.

"Adam, I believe you but I'm still mad. If you had feelings for me, why did you kiss him back?" I asked, now actually breaking his arms from around me and squirming out.

"Tommy! Please! It's not like I'm going to lie to you, I'm telling the truth! Can you please just accept it? Isn't the truth what you wanted? Why are you acting like such a drama queen?" he spat at me and I whipped around, watching him rise from the bed.

"Me? A drama queen? Adam, I'm not the one who had to get us into this fight! Just shut up! Why are YOU acting like this?" I asked moving closer to him. But not in the 'make a move' way, in the 'if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to hurt you' kind of way. He opened his mouth but slowly closed it, and gave me an apologetic look.

"Look, Adam, I don't want to fight. You are my friend. We shouldn't be saying mean things to each other. Let's just make up. Please Adam, I forgive you." he smiled and walked over to me.

"I care about you Tommy, and I need you to know that. And I just want you to know that. And maybe... I'm not saying soon... But maybe one day we will get together," he said, smiling that award winning smile again. I hugged him.

"I love you," I whispered into his arm.

"What?" asked Adam, pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

"You said something," he looked at me curiously.

"No, I didn't," I lied. I hated lying to him but in this situation, I had to.

"You sure?" he asked. Why did he have so many questions?

"Positive," I responded, smiling and pulling him into another tight hug. I wrapped my tail around his leg and I could have sworn I heard him moan.


	11. What I've Become

**Adam's POV**

I groaned, waking up next to Tommy. He was sound asleep with his tail wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled, pulling him closer to me so his head was pressed against my chest. I licked my lips trailing the palm of my hand down his rainbow tail. He whimpered in his sleep. Damn, I wanted to touch it so damn bad. This would be the first time I ever felt it. I know Tommy has seen me just staring at it, and he keeps saying I can poke at it, but I always get nervous, and I don't know why. But it obviously had a reaction on Tommy. He fucking whimpered. Does it feel good? I really want to find out, but isn't that an invasion to privacy? You know what, whatever. We've known each other for over three weeks; I think I have a right to touch his tail.

So, as he slept, I slowly began to trail my index finger down the length of his tail. When he didn't do anything, I curled my fingers around it and stroked it down to the tip. He shuddered and clung onto my shirt. I gasped silently and glanced down at him.

"A-Adam…" he moaned loudly, burying his face into my chest. I smirked lightly and ran my hand up then down. He whimpered. "A-ADAM!" he wailed in pleasure and his eyes shot open, gasping. I quickly released it and smiled sheepishly down at him. "'Fuck are you doing?" he hissed, his tail retreating. I blushed and bit my bottom lip. Oh, man, no I had been caught in the act, he's probably going to think I'm a freak—well more of one anyway…

"I…was just…seeing what happened when I messed with your tail is all, I'm sorry…" I replied, sighing, and licking my lips. He chuckled, placing a hand on my chest and looking at me.

"Well, I'll give you an analogy. My tail is as sensitive as my dick. Rub it up and down and I'll get hard, ya get it?" he asked and I blushed even more. He laughed and rolled off his cot, standing up and putting on his costume. Isaac had picked it out. Tight, black leather jeans sprinkled with glitter clung onto his legs, but there was a space for his tail to be free. On his torso was a laced up red corset and he had black finger-less gloves, much like myself. He looked at me and I frowned, noticing the black and blue bruise gracing his left cheekbone. Tommy had gotten angry again and was stricken by the ringmaster. I couldn't help him because I was chained up again. Isaac still hasn't gotten over me trying to kill him.

"Tommy!" I whined, lying back on my bed. I didn't want to get up, but Isaac was doing inspections today, so I had too. During inspections, he checks your room to make sure you didn't have anything of harm or means to escape. I always passed, but something told me today wouldn't go so smoothly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I mumbled, throwing on a shirt and shuffling out of the tent. We were a traveling circus, but we remained in one spot for a month or two, and then moved on. Meaning, that there was one large bathroom on the south side of all the tents. Each freak had a tent and a roommate, so there were about thirty freaks, equaling fifteen tents.

When I arrived at the bathroom, I was thrust against the wall, and lips started to ravage mine. I moaned, lifting my arms up and wrapping them around Brad's neck. He smiled and slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began to wrestle. My cock twitched in its holder and I gasped when his knee began to gently rub it. I whined into the cavern of his mouth, lacing my fingers in his hair. When he pulled back, I panted, whining even more, wanting him to come back. The loss of touch was too much for me and I needed him to take care of me. Kiss me all over and relinquish each of my undying desires.

"Adam, I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover…I'm physical enough now that we can…" he gulped turning to the side, then looking back at me. "Make love…I love you so much Adam," he whispered, leaning up and biting my neck.

I moaned, my eyes widening. "B-Brad…" I purred and he pulled back. I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you too. So much…But I…" I bit my bottom lip, thinking of the small elf man that I had feelings for. His pointy ears, his soft tail…his badass personality, but his caring side. Brad may have been the first person to ever treat me with respect, but we wouldn't ever be able to have a full relationship, because he will always be dead. "I…"

"It's that elf isn't it?" Brad asked, his eyes narrowing. "Is it because you drank his blood? Adam, you can have my blood, see?" he said, biting deep into his wrist and holding it up to me. I moaned, glancing down at his blood. "Baby, you can have it all and be soul mates…" he whispered as I gently brought his wrist up to my mouth, biting down and tasting my liquid candy. But it was cold and tasteless. It didn't taste like Tommy's warm and candy-like. I didn't like it. But I loved Tommy's. I wanted it all the motherfucking time.

I pulled back and licked my lips. "I…" Brad shushed me.

"I can't talk now, but when I come back, please consider…" he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and slowly vanishing. I had my back pressed against the wall and my eyes were wide. Oh, fuck, this was all so confusing. Before Tommy came, everything was simple, but he turned my world upside down. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

I entered the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. When I lifted it up, I glanced to the side and Tommy was standing there, looking as pissed as shit. I choked on my breath and dried off my face, turning to look at him.

"You know, when you said you were going to the bathroom, I followed you because I thought it was an invitation, but then you started making out with that ghost again! And you said you LOVED him!" he hissed, walking up to me and pressing his hands against my chest and pushing me against the wall. I was assuming that since I bit Tommy, it gave him the ability to see Brad because the ghost was becoming slightly more physical each day. Or maybe it's an elf power, I'm not sure, but right now, that was something I shouldn't be thinking about. "Well he's DEAD, Adam…But I'm alive," he said, cupping my face in his hand and gently placing his lips on mine.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I felt like a whore…I just got out of a heated make-out sessions with Brad, now I was about to begin another with Tommy. But I didn't stop. I was getting…horny, and to be honest, I've never been horny before. Making out with one beautiful and loving man, now getting it on with another was too much.

My tongue parted his teeth and he opened wide, leaning me against the wall. I moaned and reached down, grabbing his tail and stroking it. My other hand cupped his cheek and my thumb began to gently rub circles on his tender bruise. He hissed, kissing me hard.

…This was all just so wrong.


	12. I Wish It Were Easy

**Tommy's POV**

After watching Adam make out with Brad, I grew furious. Adam was mine. I wanted Adam. But I had no right to call him mine. But I really wanted him! God dammit! I had never felt this was about someone before. But Adam has changed me. A lot. And when we started kissing, I just wanted him so bad. I let my tongue eject into his mouth and he reached down and grabbed my tail, stroking it. Oh god! It felt so good! I wanted him, no NEEDED HIM, right now!

The only thing about my tail was it couldn't come. This meant my dick would instead. So having my pants on wasn't a really good idea at the moment.

Adam started playing with the rim of my pants as I mouth raped him. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as he moaned deeply. My hand ran down to grip his erection, running my hand up and down. This wasn't easy with his pants on. At this point, he stopped everything and pushed me away.

"Tommy! This isn't easy! Please! Stop! I really like you but I like Brad too! You need to... JUST STOP!" he yelled, backing away. He ran out of the bathroom and back into the tent. I followed him, and closed the door when we entered. He crawled up on the mattress, pulled his knees to his chest, and cried lightly. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Adam, baby, I'm back. WHOA, Adam, what happened?" the man asked, running over to Adam. It was Brad. Oh god, this wasn't going to go well. "Adam, tell me what happened!" Brad yelled, cupping Adam's face in his hands.

"Yea, Adam. Tell him. Tell him that we had a heated make out session as soon as he left. Tell him everything!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips. Brad whipped around and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me! Adam is obviously going to choose me! I'm ALIVE! You're DEAD! And yes, we DID make out! He touched me! I touched him! Get over it!" Brad just looked at me then Adam. Adam was star struck. He had his mouth open like he wanted to say something, but before he could; Brad ran over to me and tackled me. I threw punches, slaps, kicks, and he did the same. I could feel bruises forming all over my face.

I was suddenly being pulled away by Adam, and I was angry. I wanted to kill brad.

I just wanted to stab him in the mother fucking heart.


	13. Elf Over Ghost

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't take this! Three weeks ago it was just me and Brad as good friends and we loved each other as friends! Now…I'm being fought over by Tommy and Brad, but why? I wasn't special in any way shape, or form. I was just a freak. A freak that can see ghosts and drinks blood in order to survive. The fact that they're fighting over ME…sure it was flattering, and it's good to know that people care about me, but…I don't want two of my only friends to argue. Over something as stupid as ME. It just wasn't right. To be honest, I wasn't something to fight over. The both deserve someone so much better because they're both amazing people, and I felt bad because it was me that was holding them back when it shouldn't be. I knew I was nothing to fight over, but they don't seem to realize this…The burn tattooed into my wrist should be enough for them to see this.

"BRAD," Tommy hissed, "You're dead! Adam can never be with you. Admit it!" Tommy snapped and I pulled him closer into my chest, petting his hair and wanting him to just shut up. Seriously, Brad may be small but he can lay a can of whoop ass on those he thinks deserves it. And I honestly do not want him to hurt Tommy…And I don't want Tommy to hurt Brad. But that was already accomplished. Tommy had more bruises on his face, but Brad can't get hurt because he's already dead…

Brad's furious eyes leaned over to me. They were normally so sweet and loving, but now he looked like the motherfucking devil! "Fuck. This feels like a motherfucking soap opera!" Brad hissed, glaring at me. "I can't believe that after three years of being the only one that would ever care for you, you choose this little elf FREAK. I thought you were different, Adam, I really thought you were, but obviously not. You're just a fucking WHORE," he snapped, walking out of the tent and probably vanishing. Vanishing from my life forever. But I didn't want that. He was my friend, my best friend and I loved him more than anything else in the world. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't be with him like he wanted us to be. That was physically impossible.

My eyes widened and I gripped onto Tommy harder, my body raking with a sob. "T-Tommy…I don't want to be a w-whore, but I like you both and I don't know what to do…" I whimpered and he looked up at me, a simple frown tugging on his perfectly plump lips. I felt so pathetic, not being able to choose one male over the other. I felt like a pathetic whore…

"Adam…" he cooed, cupping my cheek in his hand and thumbing it. "I'm not going to force you into anything because I like you too much, but I'm going to ask you this question and I want you to answer it honestly…" he whispered and I nodded, seeing him as a blurry image from my tears. "Who do you _want _to be with? To kiss every day and claim as your own. To hug and care for them, whisper sweetness in their ears and be with them always?" Wow, Tommy sounded like a sap. This was far off from his badass exterior and I kind of liked it. He made a good point…Who do I want to do all that stuff with?

That's when it hit me. Brad's _dead_. He's not supposed to be here anymore, but he is, and I'm so happy. But he already lived his life as long as the universe wanted him to live, and if I were to choose Brad over Tommy…It just wouldn't work out. He's dead, and even if he becomes physical he'll always be dead. His blood is cold and he has no warmth to him. But Tommy. His blood is like liquid candy and he's so warm. I wanted to cuddle with him and kiss him…Tell him that I…._love _him. Because honestly, we've only known each other for about four weeks, but these four weeks have made me come to terms for what I really want. And I really want him. Besides, why wouldn't I want to whisper sweetness into his adorable little elf ears?

So, without another word, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Long and dirty. I was done with the tedious crap. My cock ached and I needed him now. I wanted him in my arms and nothing to ever come between us. We were two freaks that just long and lingered for the undying passion and love each other could give.

He moaned deeply into the kiss, pushing me onto the cot and straddling my waist. His tail curled around my leg and I began to stroke it fast, causing for a deep purr to vocalize from his throat. Tommy's tongue parted my lips and teeth and I shut my eyes, nuzzling further into him and he groaned, running one hand through my hair and tugging roughly on it. I whimpered and his other hand ran up my shirt, his index finger trailing a clean trail around my nipple. I whimpered and yanked on his tail, causing him to gasp into my mouth and groan loudly.

"A-Adddaammm…" he wheezed and I nibbled on his bottom lip, jerking at his tail further. And I felt it get…hard. Normally, there was a little squeeze to his tail, but now it was getting slightly hard, like…an erection almost. Which was odd, but I didn't complain.

His nimble fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms for him to take it off, our erections rubbing against each other. He moaned loudly and roamed all over my freckled body.

"Inspection time freaks—" Both me and Tommy froze and turned out heads to the side. Isaac was there with Brooke and Taylor, all their mouths open agape. And here was Tommy and I—he was hard and it was plainly obvious, and my shirt was off.

We were in deep shit.


	14. Trapped From Your Love

**Tommy's POV**

We were in deep shit. Here were Adam and I, about to get it on when Isaac walks in with Taylor and Brooke, their mouths dropped. Adam and I jumped away from each other and Isaac said, "Brooke, Taylor, take Adam to the personal tent. Adam and Tommy need to be separated." As they dragged Adam away, I yelled his name and cried. Isaac grabbed me.

"I just don't know what to do with you two," he said, throwing me into a tent. It was small and lonely. He closed the door and locked it. I felt like I was being put in jail. I needed Adam. And what was Adam going to do without my blood? Even if it's not MY blood, what was he going to do with blood overall? I started to freak out. I stood up, and ran to the walls of the tent, banging on them. I kept screaming help. My knuckles began to bleed from the hitting, and I sat down on the ground, and broke down. There wasn't even a bed in here. Only hard, cement ground. It was cold too. I shivered, laying down and curling up into a ball. I wanted Adam. I needed his love. I have a feeling I'm not going to see him for a while. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark. I heard noises outside and got up. Someone was walking around my tent. Probably just an animal. But the steps sounded like a lot of weight were on them and I walked over to the small window, peeking out. It was Brad, walking. He was holding a big body bag that was squirming all over the place. Was someone alive in there? What was I seeing? Was Brad going to kill someone? I guess Brad thought he was out of sight from everyone else and set the bag on the ground, opening it up. A shadow popped out and I recognized the body shape. The man's face got into some light, and I saw Adam, gasping, struggling for air. My eyes widened. I could only slightly hear Brad. But what I did hear didn't sound too good to me.

"Adam, we are going to leave. Escape this place. You and I can be together and you don't have to worry about that bitchy elf," he said, and I felt fury build up inside me. Adam wasn't going to agree. I knew he couldn't. Just, no.

"Brad, I can't leave Tommy. I... I love Tommy. Not you, I'm sorry," he replied, standing up and running. But Brad followed him. This wasn't going to end well.


	15. Love From Hell

**Adam's POV**

My boots meshed into the soft ground beneath me. I was trying my best to get away from Brad. I needed to get away from him because I didn't feel safe with him near me. And that was a first. He always made me feel safe and wanted. I did love him, but not right now. He was everything wrong. Something happened to him, and I know what it is, but I just hoped that he was different. By some possible miracle, he wasn't that kind of ghost, but I was mistaken. He changed. And not only was I worried for my own safety, but for Tommy as well. He was a jealous and conniving ghost, and those were the worst kind there was…

I was suddenly tackled and straddled, my arms pinned above my head. I whimpered and looked up at Brad, his once loving eyes now clouded over with lust and deceit. His short brown and choppy hair was hanging limply in front of his chocolate brown eyes that I use to find comfort in. But now, all I saw was hatred and jealously. I didn't like it. To be honest, it frightened me and I didn't want it. Being frightened or scared was something I didn't like to feel.

"You said you loved me, Adam! Now you're changing your mind ever since that little elf freak entered your life? It used to just be me and you! I honestly thought you loved me, but you're just some whore," he spat, grasping both my wrists with one hand and tugging harshly on my hair with the other. I wailed and crumbled beneath him.

"B-Brad, I do love you. I love you so much. But…you're my best friend…I can't see us ever being together. You're dead and—" I tried to explain to him that the laws of physics were simply not on our side in this relationship. He had to realize this. But he wasn't buying it. With each word I spoke he seemed to seethe more and more, going deeper and deeper into the pits of hell. "Brad, I want us to remain friends, but I can't if you're going to be—"

"BE WHAT? Picking on Tommy? Adam you're pathetic! And I'm going to do something that little elf freak will never be able to do. It's only a onetime thing, and this will claim you as _mine_." He hissed, releasing my wrists. In that time, I tried to squirm away, but he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, shoving me against a tree. He chuckled darkly and leaned in, his snake like tongue poking at the soft spot on my neck. I didn't want to moan or show any sign of pleasure, but I did. I moaned softly and he laughed, sinking his teeth into my flesh and sucking. I felt his spit trail down my neck and to the back of my shirt. I whined and gasped when he started to fiddle with my pants and dropped them. I gulped, feeling completely exposed even though my boxers were still on.

H-He couldn't actually be doing what I think he was going to be doing could he? No, that's illogical. This is Brad. The only ghost who've I've ever cared for. The only person in my entire life that ever treated me with any respect, even though I was a raging freak. He was the only thing that kept me sane in this godforsaken circus, and now, he had turned evil. I knew I never should have trusted a ghost! Eventually they always turn evil, even after all your previous affairs! It's not them, or their soul, it's just their rotting factor. Once you're dead and you've been among the living, the darkest part of you is revealed.

"B-Brad, please don't do this! I love you, but we can't—"

"FUCK OFF, ADAM!" he said, pulling down my boxers. I tried to push up, but his insane fucking ghostly powers were too strong, I couldn't do anything at this point. I could hear him messing with his own pants. "Shh…My pretty pet, just stand here and take it. I haven't fucked anyone in over three years, and I'm going to be taking your virginity, my sweet little Adam…" he whispered, shutting his eyes, and then opening them back up. I gasped, leaning my head against the tree and whimpering, tears threatening to fall. And then they poured out of my eyes like the barricades had been shattered.

Brad nudged two fingers into me and I whimpered loudly, leaning my cheek against the tree and trying to stay calm, but the pain was so intense. It felt like knives were being stabbed into my flesh and fire was engulfing my entire soul. I had never felt this kind of pain in my life. It was even worse than getting that burn or getting whipped by Isaac. This was completely different and in a terrible way.

Then he started moving them inside me, and I didn't even know what to do anymore. His finger hit this one spot inside of me, causing me to moan loudly and he smirked, easing his fingers out and replacing it with something much larger. Something that I wouldn't even comprehend.

I gasped, the tears pouring out. "B-Bradley!" I yelled and he chuckled, shoving full force into me. I wailed, clawing at the tree and crying to get out of his grasp, but it didn't work. My legs shook and I was panting for air, my tears blocking my vision.

"That's right, scream my motherfucking name, bitch!" Brad said. He was an evil ghost now. There was no turning back. He was a hell ghost. I knew it would happen someday, I just hoped that we could be together until I died. But that wasn't going to happen anymore. If I didn't obey to his whim, he would hurt me further. So I just sobbed silently as he pounded into me. In and out, in and out. Then nothing. Just this rush of something surging inside me. I gasped, whimpering and leaning on the tree.

Brad chuckled darkly behind me, pulling out and causing a desperate wail to fall from my lips. My legs were weak, but I stood up, glancing over my shoulder at Brad. His eyes were red and he was vanishing in the air. "Fuck you, Adam," he snapped before completely disappearing.

I slid down the tree, burying my face into my hands and sobbing. Just trying to shake off the pain, but it lingered, pulsing up my spine. I hiccuped, gently pulling up my pants, whimpering and holding my stomach as I slowly sauntered back to the circus. I hoped Isaac didn't notice my absence; I didn't need to get beaten right now. I just needed Tommy. His warm words would help me. I just needed him to tell me that everything was going to be alright…

I hoped that being in his arms and him comforting me would help soothe the pain. I knew where he was, I saw him get locked in, but I could get him out. Other the years I've learned how to unlock each of the tent's doors with my fingers.

I trudged over to his tent and nudged my fingers into the lock. It clicked and fell to the ground. I sobbed and walked in. he was sitting in the corner and when he saw me, he got up, running over. He asked me what was wrong, but I just fell to my knees and sobbed.


	16. There is No Winning

**Tommy's POV**

Adam fell to his knees and cried, worse than I had ever seen him cry before. I ran over to him, pulling him up off the floor and walking him to the blanket I had set on the floor for a bed. At least it wasn't cold like the cement.

I sat next to him stoking his hair. He started getting calm and I took it as the chance to ask him what happened.

"Adam, baby, what happened to you?" I asked in a soothing tone, letting my badass personality slip away.

"B-Brad, h-he…" He was stuttering so much it was hard to understand.

"He what Adam? You need to tell me…"

"Y-you have to p-promise not to be m-mad..."

Why would I be mad? What did Adam and Brad do? Oh god, I wasn't happy right now..."I promise, Adam, now tell me," he looked up at me. His eyes were no longer the beautiful blue, but now the bloodshot red that I hated seeing.

"He, r-raped m-me..." Adam looked away, breaking down again. He gripped his stomach tightly and I could tell Brad didn't go easy on him. And... He took Adam's virginity. The one thing I wanted to take from him myself.

"Oh, Adam, it's going to be okay, baby, I p-promise," tears started welling in my eyes. My baby had been raped by a horrible man... A ghost. Brad was dead. Literally. And I wish I could hurt him, but I knew I couldn't. My hand would go right through him.

I ran my fingers through Adam's hair, slowly petting him. My tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

So I just watched him. For the rest of the night, I watched him. He had come into my tent at about 3 am and it was now 7 am. Time for us to get up. And I didn't want to have to do this, but Adam had to leave my tent or we would be in ever bigger trouble. Probably death.

"Adam, baby," I shook him awake gently, "you have to go back to your tent or we are going to be in even more trouble," I said, helping Adam stand up. He stumbled and I felt so bad, as I shut the door. I walked back to the blanket and waited. I don't know what I waited for. Maybe it was hope, help, or Adam. Maybe it was for Isaac to come with some surprise punishment. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I just waited. I suddenly heard the sound of whipping and rose to my feet, opening the door just a crack. I saw Adam's door wide open and Isaac had his whip. Oh, my god. I was getting seriously annoyed with Isaac hurting Adam, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the tent and back to our old tent, grabbing my pocket knife. I knew this was the right thing to do.

I walked into the tent, and my eyes filled with tears when I saw the marks on Adam's body. Isaac turned and dropped the whip, backing up.

"WOAH, Tommy, don't do anything stupid. Just put the knife down and-" I plunged towards him, holding up the knife, but at the last second, Isaac dodged and the knife slid into Adam's chest, making a slick noise. I quickly stood up, pulling the knife from Adam's chest as he screamed and rolled over. I put my hand on him, but he slapped it away.

"Just GET THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled, and I guess Isaac had been too scared because he had fled the room, moments ago.

"Adam! Baby, please, I'm so, so sor-"

"TOMMY. GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" he yelled, gripping the spot where I had stabbed him. I couldn't just leave him. I had hurt him worse than any other time. And he was mad. This wasn't okay. So I ran, grabbed a shirt and ran back, placing it gently over Adam's cut. He was still unable to get up, so I held it there, pressing gently as the blood seeped through the fabric to meet my fingers. He cried lightly,

"T-Tommy, w-why?" he asked and tears started pouring from my eyes again.

"Adam, I was just trying to help and I missed Isaac and-"

"I knew you would do this to me. Everyone turns on me. I'm too big of a freak. Brad turned on me, and now you. So just leave Tommy. Get out of my sight."

With that, I left, tears falling so hard from my eyes I couldn't see anything but the ruffled image of Adam's hurt face.


	17. Scrub Away The Agony

**Adam's POV**

Why the hell am I always the victim? Why can't for once, I do something bad to someone? Hurt them as much as I've been hurt; making them feel the same pain coursing through my veins and pulsing in my wounds? Okay, that's not a good way to think considering I ripped a woman's throat out and bit Isaac's neck, but that was all on accident. Everything else was on purpose and I didn't understand why. Am I that big of a letdown? Of a freak? Tommy or Brad didn't like me anymore. For fuck's SAKE. Brad raped me and Tommy stabbed me in the fucking chest. I didn't even hear his rambles; all I heard was him muttering nonsense. I don't care if he cried to apologize. I hated him. Okay, that's a lie, I still liked him…Deeply, even loved him. I know I've told Brad that I loved him, but I never actually admitted it to myself… I don't honestly think I'm capable of telling the smaller male that I love him…Because if I'm rejected, I don't know what'll happen to me…

But…I just don't know anymore. Obviously, a relationship won't work out, so why even bother? If I were to admit my love for Tommy, he would reject me, he wouldn't love me. He hates me now and I don't know why. He shouldn't hate me…I…we were supposed to stick together through thick and thin because we were both freaks shunned by society, but now…now we were against each other…Okay, maybe I'm jumping to conclusion, but there's nothing bright and dandy right now…

I lay on the ground, Tommy's shirt pressed up against my cut, but the whip lash wounds still bled. Isaac saw me sneaking out of Tommy's tent and found me. He already had his whip, so he must have been punishing someone else prior to me. But he whipped me well, and then Tommy came and made it worse…At least he scared Isaac off? I whimpered, lifting up my head and glancing at my body. It was hideous. Black and blue lashes and scars decorated my flesh like a disturbed painting. The fresh wounds were a black-red and crisscrossed all my body. They were painful, and this fucking gash in my chest didn't help any. It hurt to breath, but FUCK. Every time I exhaled it felt like knives stung into my heart.

I hissed, getting up and storming out of my tent. Whatever, I'm going to a place to calm down and maybe help my fucking battle scars. They were infected and leaking black blood, which couldn't be good. I sighed, glancing back and forth before sneaking out of the circus towards a small lake that I found as soon as we moved here. It was so pretty; free of any animals and just encased crisp, transparent and cool water. Something I so desperately needed right now. Somewhere to relax and wash up; perhaps to feel better about my shitty situation.

I stopped crying because honestly, I don't think I have any more tears to spare. I've cried more these past three weeks then when Isaac was beating me. Tommy just turned my world upside down, didn't he? Not in a good way at all either, that fucker. But it felt good to let it out.

I ran my fingers through my hair and unbuckled my pants, letting them fall to the ground. I whimpered at the pain in my lower back. Brad pounded into me hard, but hopefully the water will help. I was sore and it was hard to walk, but I can take the pain. If I truly didn't feel immense pain for the past three years, I probably wouldn't be able to handle the aftermath of the rape, but I could contain it. I'm not saying I've had worst, but I've had it pretty bad… I shoved off my boxers and jumped into the lake, sighing and watching as the once blue water began to turn into milky orange when mixed with my blood. It was disgusting, but it was cleaning out my cuts, so I was fine with that. It was soothing relaxing, and I haven't felt like this since the last time i cuddled with Tommy. I growled at the mention of his name. He was dead to me now. He turned on me, just like Brad had done! I thought he was different, but he wasn't! He was a fucker, just like the rest of them. I shouldn't have spotted him out from the rest of the crowd. That was stupid. Just like I trusted Brad, a ghost…

I wheezed a little, dipping my head back and allowing my dirty red hair to be cleansed into the pure water. I swam over to my pants and fumbled around until I found some soap and hair conditioning that I used to clean myself. I found this all at a flea market. I often don't have much time to bathe, but at times like these, it was sacred to me for a nice soak.

I squeezed some of the shampoo into my hand and massaged it into my scalp, moaning lightly at the touch. I took in a deep breath and went under water, running my fingers through my now silky hair. I rose and gasped as my eyes wandered to shore. It wasn't Brad, or Isaac, thank the fucking god, but it was Tommy. He seemed a bit surprised and nervous. But I was still pissed.

"WHAT?" I snapped, and he winced, his tail tensing and going in between his legs like a little puppy dog. He looked so fucking pathetic, I hated it. I didn't want him to feel this way around me. I wanted him to be happy and want to be near me…

"A-Adam…I didn't mean to…you know…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"WHAT? Stab me in the fucking CHEST?" I hissed, rising from the water (just enough so my bottom half was still hidden) and pointing at the ragged gash in the middle. "This was a TOTAL accident! You're just like the rest of them Tommy. I'm too big of a freak!" I snapped and he seemed to get angry instead of more apologetic. But he was a hothead, so honestly, what did I expect?

"Yea, Adam. You're the freak! All you are is a ghost seeing vampire! I'm a fucking ELF. You don't have any freakish features about you! I have a rainbow fucking tail and pointy elf ears! You look normal! It's not until someone gets to know you're that they think you're a freak!" he retorted, his once coco eyes growing with anger.

"Oh, you're such a freak, so I should stab you in the motherfucking chest, right?" I asked, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"JESUS! You're such a fucking drama queen! Why the HELL would I stab you in the…You know what, Adam, fuck you. I can't believe I…You loved Brad and I still stuck by you, wanting to be with you like a fucking desperate chick, and I don't know why. You're a fucking martyr whore." He said, turning his heel and walking away.

And the pain in my chest started to hurt even worse.


	18. A Painful Loss

_A Painful Loss_

**Tommy's POV**

_"You're a fucking martyr whore."_

It was the last thing I said to Adam before walking away. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I shouldn't be crying over what had just happened. Adam hates me now. And he thinks I hate him. If he would just let me explain to him that it was all an accident, we could have been together. But he wouldn't let it go. So I had to leave.

_"You're a fucking martyr whore."_

The words kept echoing in my mind. What I called Adam was bad. I could tell he was about to cry right then and there. I just had to walk away because I hate seeing him in pain.

When he lifted the top half of his body out of the water, I tried to cover my gasp. He was covered in whip marks, blood pouring from them. But it was black blood. He had dirt all over him, his red hair looking brown from filth, and the stab mark. I had done that to him. It made me want to cry.

As I entered our tent, well, now my tent because Adam was probably going to stay in the personal one, I closed the door and took a seat on the cot. I started to think of how our life would have been if Adam had listened to me. But he had to be a drama queen and get us into a fight. Motherfucker.

I hadn't realized it but my eyes had started to close. I fell back onto the cot and let myself drift off to sleep. It was kind of like I was awake and asleep at the same time though. Like, I could feel the cot beneath me and hear all of the noises around me but I was still dreaming. I was dreaming of the moment I stabbed Adam. I had been lucky that I didn't stab him in the heart, because I know that if I had done that, I would have never been able to live with myself.

When I woke up, I looked next to me for Adam but he was nowhere to be found. Then I remembered what had happened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Adam had taken my air away from me and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, grabbing the pocket knife and looking at it before pressing it hard to my wrist and slicing it. The dark crimson blood poured out and I sighed. It felt so good. Like I was washing all the pain away.

_"You're a fucking martyr whore."_


	19. Couldn't Last Long

**Adam's POV**

I felt weak. Like I couldn't move. My limbs were aching and sore, my head pounded and my throat was dry. I just wanted to lie here and never move again because I knew that that would just cause more unnecessary pain that I didn't want or need at this point; but I had too. Today was our final show in…Where were we? I don't know somewhere really remote. I think some city in Maine, but I'm not entirely sure. Isaac rarely informs us of where our next show is. He doesn't seem to care, but he has a manager named—Lane, I'm pretty sure. But she does all the scheduling because he can't be bothered with such work. You know, he thinks he higher than everyone when in all reality, he's a freak too, just like the rest of us. There's nothing special about him except for his hypnotic powers, but other than that he's useless and pathetic. I hated him so much.

I sighed, rolling out of bed and groaning. Even after four days of rest and trying to have my wounds heal, it didn't work. They still stung like a bitch, but at least the rape feeling wore off. I still felt like a dirty whore, but I couldn't wash that away. Four days…Without blood or Tommy, or even Brad. Those three things were essential for me to remain alive, but I didn't have them anymore. I lost all that was important to me. Well, I'm kind of glad I haven't seen Brad. He's kind of crossed off my list now, ya know? I don't really want him to rape me anymore. Or have any chance of hurting Tommy. I don't think I would be able to live with myself, knowing that he was in pain because of someone I brought near him…

I hissed, licking my pointy and noticeable fangs. Without blood, they stay there until I am satisfied, but I haven't had my drink forever…They stay there and cut my motherfucking mouth open. Just what I need…More cuts, but does that really matter? No, it doesn't. Nothing matters anymore. I don't have either of the men I love, or the exceptional necessity I need in order to remain sane. I've been going off the deep end for a while, and I'm much more annoyed…Well, easily annoyed. That's an aspect that comes with the entire bubble package of being a fucking vampire. I'm so irritated and I just need blood or some kind of substance to keep me from ripping someone's throat out. I couldn't afford to do that. I'll be in so much trouble.

"ADAM! Get out here! The show is beginning in half an hour! Get dressed!" Taylor snapped and I sighed, whimpering at my bruised body. It hurt, I'll admit, but I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know where any ointment is, so I'm pretty much forced to endure this pain. To be honest, I don't really feel the whip wounds anymore, but the chest wound. Maybe because it was inflicted upon me by someone I love, I'm not sure…Did he really do it on accident or on purpose? Does he think I'm that much of a freak? Did Tommy just toy with my heart?

I got dressed in my normal attire. Nothing worth getting into because, to be honest, I loved putting on the make-up and costumes, but lately, I just didn't give a shit. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I'd be better off dead at this point. I hated living because each day that passed by was just another knife being stabbed into my heart (and with Tommy—quite literally).

I exited out of my tent and Tommy was standing awkwardly next to his cage backstage. He seemed fixated on what Monte was doing. His main act was just disappearing and he was pretty good at it. I was fascinated with Magician Monte's special abilities, but he hated me for reasons unknown, just like everyone else, but I can't complain. I suck. But then his brown eyes landed on me and he blushed, looking away. Stupid punk ass motherfucker…He's so fucking short. He's a fucking ELF. Shouldn't he be working for that fat bastard in the North Pole? Yea, without blood, I'm REALLY crazy…Like lock me away in a Mental Asylum crazy. It's not good.

I walked backstage, still applying some eyeliner and I passed Tommy. I gave him a bitter vibe and he seemed to feel it because he shivered. I was going to give him the cold shoulder because honestly, he deserved it. I hated him so much right now. He called me a whore. Even if I felt like a whore, I didn't need someone I absolutely adore and admire to tell me that because it hurt, to be honest…

"A-Adam…" he whispered, his tail going between his legs again. It was cute, I'll admit. Just the way he looked today. He applied his own make-up and put on his own attire. Nice taste. Tight black leather jeans and a fishnet shirt with a black tank top over that. I would have smiled at the glitter if I wasn't going off the deep end right now. I just wanted to hug and kiss him, make all his worries wash out the window, but I couldn't. I didn't know what I was doing anymore…

"FUCK. What the fuckery do you WANT?" I hissed, snapping back at him. "Call me a whore again, Tommy, start a motherfucking riot!" I whispered harshly, then hissed when Isaac weaved his fingers into my hair and yanked on it. That didn't help my migraine for sure. In fact, it worsened it and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

"Shut up, there's an audience out there! Tommy in your cage!" he demanded and the elf whimpered, hopping into his cage and I glanced over at him. I noticed that he had a white gauge wrapped around his wrist. There were little specks of red blood splattered on it and I moaned lightly. The smell lingered on my senses and I bit my bottom lip, licking my fangs and attempting to keep myself under control. Surely, if I were to have an outburst, Isaac would beat me to death. But I needed to taste him again. Have his liquid candy run down my throat and moisten it…Okay, now you're being selfish Adam…Why the fuck does he have those bandages on in the first place? Was he cutting again, or did Isaac beat him? The ache in my chest worsened at the thought…

"And now, here's an elf. That's right, with a tail and ears that will make you gasp, Tommy Joe Ratliff, the elf!" Isaac bellowed, and I grumbled, pushing Tommy's cage forward. He seemed peeved and I rolled my eyes. I knew he hated being in the cage. He probably felt like an animal which was plausible. I know how he feels…But shit.

I could feel myself burn with desire. My head pulsed and my wounds leak with small amounts of blood that made the entire world spin. I couldn't see straight and my vision was becoming fuzzing. My tongue flicked against my sharp fangs, drawing blood that I hoped would satisfy me, but it didn't. If anything, it just made my lust worst… I whimpered lightly, resting my heated head against the coolness of the bars. I gripped onto them, attempting to stand up. I was panting and I felt like I was about to pass out from lack of blood, or attack Tommy and kill him.

Holy shit, I can't burst out in front of everyone…


	20. New Beginning

**Tommy's POV**

I felt like I was being held captive. Everyone stared at me standing in the cage. It was horrible. Adam pushed me, which made me eager to just apologize, but when I tried to last time, Isaac interrupted. This life was horrible and I hated my parents for putting me in here.

I heard a grumble from behind me and turned around. Adam had blazing red eyes, his fangs easy to be seen. How long has it been since his last drink of blood? Oh no, this wasn't good.

Adam pounced from behind the cage as Isaac turned. He tried to yell but Adam pounced on him, biting sharply into his neck. The crowd gasped as Adam sucked. To be honest, it kind of turned me on. No, no, I can't think like that.

I watched Adam drink Isaac's blood, and some dripped down and hit the stage. But when Adam pulled away, Isaac didn't move. He didn't start whipping Adam or drag him away. He just lay there, lifeless, dead. Adam had killed him, and now Adam's true monster had shown. And I was afraid. Afraid he was going to come for me next. But the cage was locked, so I couldn't get out. But Adam just turned around. He looked at me, the redness fading from his eyes and his fangs growing smaller by the second. He looked back at the audience, and ran. Just ran. I didn't know where he was going, but I had a feeling I was never going to see him again. So when Monte opened my cage for me, I ran too. I wasn't going to follow Adam, but I was going to get the fuck out of this he'll hole while I had the chance. So I ran. Just like Adam had, and left this scary life behind.

My apartment was small, you know, just big enough for me. It was decorated neatly with bright colors. I had a job. I had joined the music career and started playing bass. I had a bright red one that had blue outlining its frame. I didn't have a boyfriend, but every day that man... Adam, I think... Crossed my mind. Even after three years I couldn't stop thinking of his warm kisses. I wonder how he had gotten along, where he was now, how his life was going. I remember his beautiful red hair and how he always said he wanted to dye it black. Had he? But worst of all, I remember the fight we were in before we both left. We had never said sorry to each other no matter how many times I tried. He was always such a drama queen about it. But I loved him and I wished I could see him once more. Kiss him once more. Hug him once more.

Love him.


	21. Ring Of Fire

**Adam's POV**

I groaned, waking up and rolling over in my bunk. It was small, but big enough for my long legs to have a few inches of extra space to spread out. Not that I minded. I was bigger than all the other contestants…Especially Kris. I heard him mumble something in the bunk beneath me and I flipped on my stomach and bent down, glancing at him in his sleep. His choppy brown hair was ruffled in his sleep and his amazingly teasing lips were pierced in a straight line. He was so fucking pretty…And small. Damnitt, he was so perfect! I would do anything and everything to him. But he's married, straight, but perfect none the less. I wouldn't mind shoving my tongue down his throat.

I poked his forehead and he groaned opening his eyes and glancing at me. They were a thick chocolate brown, looking so innocent… "Too early, Adam…" he mumbled and I sighed, running my fingers through my jet black hair. I cut it into choppy black bangs and it stuck up in the back. There were also hints of green and blue that accented it. To put it bluntly, I looked as sexy as shit. My wounds from that dreaded circus all healed into faint pink scars except for the one going straight down my chest. It was still bright red and outlined in purple bruising that never faded. To be honest, I forgot how I got it…It was like, what? Three years ago? Maybe four? I'm not sure, but I'm…twenty-two now, so about three years. Which is cool. The older I get, the more of my memories fade from my time being spent there. Which is great, I hated that fucking hellhole. It…Was the worst years of my life.

"EARTH TO ADAM?" Kris asked, slapping my face. I got out of my little daze and grinned at him, pulling back up and hopping off of my bunk.

"Dude, its country week!" I whined, pulling my shirt over my head. Kris sat up in his bed and looked at me, nodding and noting my disproval. He's seen my scars before. I just told him I was abused as a kid. Besides, I didn't want to get him caught up into any unnecessary crap. Tell him I killed two or more people in my life time…No need in explaining to him that I had sixth sense and needed blood to live. That would get real old real fast. I wanted to let every single memory go. Except one. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to let go of Tommy. My heart ached at the thought and I shook my head, ridding my mind of him. I would never see him again, so why bother thinking about him? That's stupid, I'm stupid. Besides, even if we were to see each other, he'd hate me. Or he'd have a boyfriend…He was so cute, how could someone resist him? I know that if I were to ever see him again, I wouldn't be able to…I would smother him in kisses and never let him go.

I sat on the stool and twirled in it a bit, biting my bottom lip and glancing at the crowd. Woman, men, young, middle aged, different races; everyone was here. Cheering me and my friends on. _Friends. _Kris and Allison were my friends. People that didn't know about my freaky abilities. To be honest, it felt good to be loved by some people. Kris said I was his motherfucking brother, and Alli thinks of me as an older brother…It's so weird. Killing Isaac was one of the best things that ever happened to me…Even though I still winced whenever I thought about the fact that I killed someone.

It was weird having all these people scream my name and admire me. I'm sure they wouldn't be doing this if they knew I was a freak…But I can't think like that anymore. I have a different life now. A better life. One that will get me places and make my future better…A future with Tommy? I don't think so, but maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone new. I chuckled mentally. Fat chance, Lambert.

Adam, you can't be complaining. You're on American—fucking—Idol! This is huge. I never expected to be here. I knew I could sing…It's not one of my "freak abilities" it's just a…talent, I guess, nothing too special. But obviously, it was something worth talking about since I'm on a hit TV show and people are voting for me to remain on it and become famous. I stumbled across here when I was…to be blunt, homeless. I mean, I had a place to stay, but I'd rather not get into detail about my aftermath life. Let's just leave it at this…

I was sitting with Ryan, on a stool, waiting for the commercial to be up. I was dressed in tight black pants with the zipper riding up the entire crotch. There was an obvious bulge, but hey, I'm hung, what can I say? On my torso hung a low V-neck black shirt with a couple of loose necklaces hanging over my chest. The scar on my chest was small but noticeable from my exposing attire. And over my shirt I wore a shiny gray vest. My make-up was small with only a small line of liner. My nails were painted with a smooth coat of black nail polish and a couple rings graced my fingers. Covering my entire hand were skin tight, leather finger-less gloves. To sum it all up—I was damn sexy.

When it was finally time, they showed some back of the scene stuff when I chose Ring of Fire. To be honest, this week, I was thinking of Tommy a lot, and I chose this song with him in mind. I know I hate country, but…The lyrics are phenomenal, and I'm going to be singing to the camera. I know Tommy won't be watching and I know he doesn't remember who the shit I am, but…Maybe if I imagine him there, I'll perform better…I don't know, I've been hopeful before, and I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen, but let's put on a show…

I smiled, getting on stage and gripping the microphone stand, looking at the camera as the music started. "Love…Is a burin' thing…And it makes a fiery ring," I glanced at the camera, just like I said. I was singing to it; to Tommy in any godforsaken universe he was watching this in. but does it really matter? This song was about…Just me falling in love with him. It fit perfect…

"Bound by your wildest desires…I fell into a ring of fire," I sang into the microphone, putting everything I had into this motherfucking song. "I fell into a burin' ring of fire, I went down, down, down, and the flames got higher…" I kept looking into the lens. I was looking at the camera more than I ever had in any other songs. This song was for Tommy.

For the love of my life. My elf.

"And it burns, burns, burns…The ring of fire…The ring of fire…" And now, the best line of the song, the line I want Tommy to get. I smirked, pointing at the camera as it passed by me and looking straight into it. "The taste of love is sweet…" I glanced back into the crowd, gripping onto the stand. "When hearts, like ours meet…I fell for you like a child, oh, and the fire went wild!" The rest of the song went on talking about falling into a ring of fire…It was true. First I had him, and then I lost him, falling into a pit of nothing. "Whoaaah, whoa, whoooa, whoa, whoa…" I reached out to the camera than withdrew it. I didn't want to seem too desperate. "Mmm, oooohhh…"

"_Ring of Fire…"_


	22. Been Too Long

**Tommy's POV**

I walked in through the door of my apartment. Work usually ran until about 7:30. So I wasn't too late but it was still late. But I needed a shower. So I placed my bass on my bed, and walked to the bathroom.

I switched on the shower, peeled off the sweaty clothes, and hopped in. The warm water slowly ran down my body making me moan at its light touch. I exposed my neck more as if I wanted someone to bite it. But no one did. My mind ran back to Adam. I loved him so much. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms once again. I shook of the thought, knowing I would probably never see him again. I finished cleansing my body, rubbed shampoo in my hair, and hopped out to dry myself off.

I ran the towel over my rainbow tail, making it a little hard. It was nice though, just to have some people that I work with to accept my differentness. They all thought it was cool. I guess things have changed a lot since I left that shitty freak show. I was never hurt as bad as Adam was so I didn't really have any scars to remember it. Adam...

I wrapped the towel around my waist, walking into my bedroom and switching on the T.V. as I entered. American Idol came on. I hated this show. It was so stupid. I was about to change the channel before they announced a name I remember very well.

"Adam Lambert with Ring of Fire!" announced the man. Hey, don't blame me for not knowing the names! I don't like the show!

Adam was sitting there, on the stool. He began to song and the words brought back so many memories of our relationship. He kept looking at the camera, which made me think he was singing to me. His voice was beautiful, angelic, and perfect. But the words. They made me tear up. They reminded me of the relationship so much. Sure, I have heard the song before, but I have never thought of it like this.

So I was sitting there, in tears, with a towel around my waist. But I didn't care. I needed to find Adam and I was determined to. I got up, dressing in my usual attire. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt my creepers (I love those shoes), and my make-up. I quickly brushed my hair, grabbed my phone and wallet, and walked out the door.

The drive took a little while, considering I got lost a few times, but I eventually made it. I parked in about the only parking space, walking into the building and back stage. Two security guards stopped me in front of a big hallway.

"Pass please, sir?" one of them said to me.

"I-I don't have one but PLEASE! You have to let me in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in without a pass," the other one said to me.

"But you don't understand!" I said trying to fight my way through. It didn't work.

"Sir, take a step back or we are going to have to drag you out of here ourselves." one man said and the other nodded. Then I saw Adam, passing through the hallway. He looked so different. His hair was now black, black nail polish, black make up, and expensive looking clothes.

"Adam!" I yelled. He stopped.


	23. Lazy Temptations

**Adam's POV**

I was walking with Kris through the backstage hallways. The show was over and now it was just time to hang. The stress of preforming in front of all those people was just…Terrible. I mean, I loved having fans and everything, but sometimes I just got so nervous… I wanted to find Alli, so Kris and me could all eat dinner together, but I couldn't find her. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I'm glad I cut it; it was getting so fucking annoying being as long as it was in the circus…

"Adam!" I blinked and stopped, looking behind me, but there was no one. I shrugged, thinking it was just some fan that snuck it. But the voice sounded tauntingly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it… "A-Adam, please, it's Tommy!" The voice pleaded and I gasped, taking in a sharp breath and glancing to the side. Two security guards were blocking my vision of the person saying my name. They couldn't really have said their name was Tommy, could they? It…

I smiled at Kris, telling I'll meet him in a bit. He nodded and sauntered off. I quickly walked over to the guards and pushed them aside, my eyes widening. It…was Tommy. His hair had grown out a lot and he died someone of it black. His eyes were still the same as I remembered, and he grew; but then I glanced down and saw he was wearing three inch shoes. He was dressed in tight attire and I loved everything about him right now…I couldn't actually believe I was seeing him. The love of my life. He was here, right after I sang that song for him.

I had to force the lump in my throat to go down. "U-Um, this is my brother…" I said, turning my head to the security guards. "He couldn't make it in time for the show, so…Can he come in for a tour?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I couldn't say he was my boyfriend because in all reality, we never did become a couple. Plus, no one here knew I was gay, so why start now when an elf is prancing around the building…

They nodded, stepping to the side and allowing Tommy to enter. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my room where I shut the door and locked it. I turned back and Tommy was standing there awkwardly, his tail clinging to his leg and his fingers played nervously with the hem of his shirt. He was so fucking cute I could barely contain myself. I smiled, walking up to him and brushing some hair out of his face.

"Wow, you haven't changed much at all…" I said, and he blushed at that and licked his lips, looking back at me.

"Well you've changed a lot…" he mumbled and I chuckled nodding. I knew I changed quite a bit over the years, but I forced that to happen. I didn't like my appearance before, and now, I looked like a punk ass motherfucker… "So, how's…you know, your bloodlust and everything?" he asked. My heart clenched with automatic guilt and I sighed, staring blankly at him.

"I-It's fine…I figured out a way to control it a lot better than I did when I was eighteen…" I said and he nodded. Another awkward silence. I sighed, sitting on Kris's bed (since it was the bottom bunk). "Tommy, I'm sorry, I was stupid. I mean, I don't remember what our little fight was about, but I'm sure it was stupid and shouldn't have escalated that far…I was just…I don't know, angry, confused? Between you and Brad it was all just…Too much," I sighed, looking up at him. He seemed to have an idea forming in his head and I wasn't sure if I liked that or not…

"…Well, we could make it easy for you," he said, walking up to me and sitting on my lap. I looked at him in confusion before he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. To be honest, the last person I kissed was Drake…we were both drunk and met at the bar. It was long, wet, drunk, and dirty. I liked it, having someone's lips against mine, but Tommy's meant something. It was full of unforgotten love.

He wrapped his tail around my waist and I swiveled my arms around his back, pulling him closer. His tongue split the seams of my lips and I opened. I didn't bother fighting with his tongue because he clearly dominated. I moaned lightly into his mouth and ran one hand up, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned and pulled back, looking at me.

"A-Adam…" he breathed and I nodded, whining a bit at the loss. He blushed, his tail and arms tightening around me. "I want you to bite me. Make me yours. I remember you told me that in order to claim someone; you have to bite their neck and keeping drinking their blood until they admit their love for you! Adam, I can do that…" he said and my heart quickened up its pace. I choked on my words as he leaned his neck to the side. It looked so delicious; I just wanted to pounce on him.

"T-Tommy…I can't do that! Then you're stuck with me, and I don't want to force you into—"

He placed an index finger on my lips. "No Adam…Then I claim you. I know I can't take your virginity away anymore, but I can make you have the most pleasurable sex you'll ever have. I'll be so gentle with you baby…" Then he looked away. "I-I mean…if you still want me," he mumbled, his hopes seeming to shatter.

I gasped and cupped his face in my hands. "O-Of course I want you…" I said, my hand trailing to that perfect spot in his neck, just begging to be bitten. "I just…"

He looked at me sadly and I sighed. "Tommy, I can't…I want you, but I don't want to trap you to be mine forever…" He bit his bottom lip and his tail tightened around me in anger. I whimpered a little and he sighed leaning down and kissing the cut on my chest.

"But…I want to be yours…" he whispered.

I moaned lightly, rubbing that one spot on his neck and looking at it lustfully.

"Do it, Adam," he whispered in my ear. "Bite me."

There was a knock on the door and I jumped, taking Tommy off my lap and opening it up, smiling when I saw Kris. Thank god…


	24. Secrets Spread Fast

**Tommy's POV**

I wanted him to bite me so bad. I was lusting for his teeth sinking into my skin. I wanted him to suck on my skin and mark me as his. I was ready but he wasn't.

Adam pushed me off his lap when someone walked in.

"Hey Adam, who's this?" he asked and Adam looked at me.

"Oh, hey Kris, this is my brother, Tommy," he said. I looked at him quizzically. Did he just say I was his brother? What the hell? Was he embarrassed of me or something? What was going on?

"Oh, hi, Tommy, I'm Kris, Adam's roommate," he held his hand out for me to shake, and I did. He seemed nice.

"Hi," I said.

"Um, Kris do you know where Alli is?" Adam asked, "I'd like to introduce her to Tommy," he said, turning to me.

"Um, yea, I think she's in the lounge with Megan," said Kris.

Adam nodded and we started walking out the door. Kris told us he would be there in about 10 minutes. Good. Some time to talk to Adam.

"Why did you call me your brother?" I asked looking up at him. He gave me an apologetic look. I didn't want to get into another fight so I stayed calm.

"Tommy, nobody here knows that I am gay. So you have to act as my brother right now, okay?" he said glancing at me.

"Oh..." I mumbled. I was upset that we couldn't be in an open relationship but I knew that we eventually would.

We continued to walk until we got to the lounge. I met Alli; she was beautiful and really nice. We all went out to dinner later and I got along with everybody really well. But eventually it was time for me to say goodbye to Adam. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. I had gotten season passes that way I could see him every day. But I still didn't want to say goodbye.

Adam walked me to my car and sat in the front seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, baby?" he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay," I said "Bye, baby," and I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss. I loved it and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. But he had to leave

When I got home, I went to bed right away, dreaming of Adam. It wasn't the easiest to go to bed that night because I wanted to be holding him. So I tried using a pillow and pretending it was he, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't holding me back. So I eventually fell asleep.

The next day, I got up and walked down to the lobby of my apartment building. I was still in my pajamas but it didn't matter because I always did that. I was just a lot happier today. But my happiness faded when I grabbed the paper. On the front cover was a picture of Adam and me kissing in the car, with the headline, _"Adam Lambert and Mystery Man?"_

I had to tell Adam.


	25. Mine

**Adam's POV**

When I saw the picture, I was in shock. I didn't even know there was a pap nearby…But, then again you never know when they're near you. They've been taking pictures of fucking everything and anything. Like, even if I'm walking from one store to the other barefoot they'll snap a picture and make it look like I was fucking Gandhi! Seriously, they need to stop invading my privacy. But I'm assuming avoiding the pap just comes in the entire bubble package of becoming a famous rock star…

After looking at the picture thoroughly, I thanked GOD that Tommy was to the side so his hair covered his ear…I didn't need to explain why the person I was kissing had an elf ear. That would be so fucking exhausting. Everyone who had met him just thought that he got back from a costume party. He honestly didn't like me lying about it. He looked really sad when I thought of that excuse and I felt like shit for doing that. However, to be honest, I didn't feel like explaining it all to them. "Hi, I'm Adam Lambert, and the person I'm in love with is an elf…" Yea, I so did not feel like discussing that with Kris and everyone…I'm not ashamed of Tommy at all. I love the fucking FUCK out of him, but he was different. In a really significant way, and I didn't want people to think…I don't know, I want him to be perceived as normal, I guess; it's hard to explain.

I was currently in the green room with the paper on my lap. My legs were crossed in my tight zebra pants. Everyone seemed to love these pants, and I didn't blame them. I loved them too. I had on my famous QUEEN t-shirt and an excessive amount of jewelry. My dark nail polish was still intact and I had a smoky texture to my eyes. I heard a pair of heels click on the granite tile and I glanced up at Allison who had her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Mr. Lambert. Nobody kisses their _brother _like that," Allison said, walking up to me. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Come on, tell Alli who he is…" she said, sitting down cross legged on the couch right across from me. She was in a pair of tight red pants. They showed off her really nice legs. "Adam, let's go." She was determined and when she wanted something, she wanted it right then and there. No exceptions.

I slumped in the chair next to her. "Okay…We…use to work together, then something happened and we haven't seen each other for like, three years…And it was the first time I saw him, and…Our relationship is complicated. But, it's kind of awkward between us, and we just…" I sighed. She laid a hand on my knee and I looked up at her. Her eyes now showed concern and were laced with her understanding my situation. I really didn't know what to do. I loved Tommy, and I knew he loved me, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Just…ignore it, alright? Baby, do you want to come out, yet?" she asked and I shook my head. To be honest, I didn't feel like being ridiculed again for my fucking sexuality. It's not that I was ashamed of it or anything, but the world is fucking messed up with close-minded people…And…If I were to say I had a boyfriend, that would just mean Tommy would get more attention and people would find out he was an elf and I didn't need this kind of stress right now. I didn't want to be selfish, but I was doing this for him too.

...

Today was shopping day! YES. And I was taking Tommy with me. I was going with Alli though because the other constantans didn't seem to like shopping, but FUCK. We were in LA and I loooovveeeddd shopping. I invited Tommy along. Maybe he could get some cool clothes or something. When I called him up and invited him, he seemed more than happy to go. I couldn't wait for him to get here. When he finally showed up, he pulled me to the side. I was smiling, but his serious expression ripped it off my face.

"What are we gonna do about the picture?" he asked. He seemed concerned about it, but I didn't want him to be. It was my fault for not being more careful. He's got nothing to worry about.

I shrugged. "Just deny it. If anyone asks, I just said you were my brother to get you in…But you're my best friend, okay?" His eyes suddenly grew sad and my heart clenched up.

"You mean…You're not gonna tell them we're…" he gulped, "a couple?"

I shook my head and he looked down sadly. I frowned and pulled him into a hug. He tensed and didn't hug back. Oh, no, he was mad. But I didn't want him to be! I hated making him anything but happy. "Please don't be sad, Tommy…I'm just not ready…" I whispered.

"ADAM!" he hissed in a low whisper, pushing out of my grasp. "You're never ready! You weren't ready to have sex, bite me, be my boyfriend, make out with me, and now you're not ready to go public! WHAT THE HELL?" I sighed, grabbing a baseball hat and shoving it onto his head so no one would see his ears. He had on baggy pants so his tail was in that. He seemed even angrier when I did that. Like I said, I'm not trying to cover up who he is, I'm just trying to protect him, but he doesn't seem to grasp that…Am I being a bad boyfriend? I don't know, I'm so new to this kind of crap!

"Tommy…" I whispered, pressing my lips onto his. He tasted sweet, like candy. It made a flood of memories cloud my mind, but I pushed them aside. This was the present and I needed to remain in reality. "Baby, this isn't a good time…After Idol, I promise, we'll do it all. Have sex, go public…And I'll claim you, but…I just can't right now, so much is going on…" He sighed sadly, but believed me, looking up and smiling.

"Alright, Adam. After Idol we can get back on track?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingertips. He giggled and I smiled leaning down and kissing the inside of his ear. I kissed up and bit the tip and he moaned lightly, leaning into me. I whined, pulling back and smiling at him.

"I promise," I said, letting go of him and walking back to Allison. She smirked and glanced at Tommy.

"Oh, Adam, he's so small. Just the way you like them, right?" she asked and I blushed, sighing. I grumbled and Tommy glanced at me. "Oh, sweetheart, I know about your little relationship. We can stop at a sex shop if ya want," she suggested and my face heated up. Tommy smirked. They were like twins, I swear to fucking GOD.

"I really like you," he said, laughing. This was going to be such a long day with the two of them.

We ended up walking and talking about the most random things. Allison and I had to stop and sign a few things for the people that recognized us, and Tommy seemed really surprised that all these people were infatuated with me. To be honest, it made me embarrassed…I don't know, having all these people like me. None of them knew my secret. Because if they did, none of them would look up to me anymore, that's for sure.

We got to a jewelry shop and I told Allison to take Tommy to Hot Topic or somewhere in the mall. He didn't seem too suspicious and followed her. I walked into the store and up to the lady at the counter. She recognized me and I gave her an autograph.

"Hi, can I get a custom made necklace, please?" I asked and she nodded, taking out a notepad. "I'd like to it be in the shape of a bat…And engraved I want it to say _Vampire's Elf_." She seemed confused but scribbled it down.

"I'll call you as soon as it's ready," she smiled and I gave her the American Idol address so she could ship it. I smiled, nodding and walking over to Hot Topic to meet Tommy and Alli. I didn't want the necklace to be in the shape of a heart because that was cliché, and Tommy seemed too punk ass to actually wear a heart. Plus, in myth, vampires turn into bat's so I thought it fit perfectly. The saying took me awhile to think of…But "Vampire's Elf" popped out of nowhere. Because, once I do bite his neck, there's no going back. He's mine, and mine alone. He's going to be my elf…All mine.

My little elf.


	26. A Song For You

**Tommy's POV**

I remember it like it was yesterday. The time I reunited with Adam. Now it was already his last concert. I was still a little mad because he wouldn't come out to the world about us yet. How hard could it be? I mean, it's not like they are going to hurt him if they find out he's gay. Whatever.

I was getting ready for the concert tonight and I was really excited. I knew Adam was going to win. He had an amazingly beautiful voice. Alli was going to sit in the crowd with me because she had already been voted off in the top four. It was sad to see her go but she hung around with us sometimes, which was nice. But now it was just Adam and Kris. And I knew Kris had a great voice but Adam just made me want to cry it is so beautiful.

I was kind of jealous of Kris because he got to stay in Adam's room. Good thing he wasn't gay or I would probably kill him. Honestly.

When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my keys and phone and headed to my car. It was kind of crappy; I mean I couldn't afford a lot. I wasn't rich, ya know? So I hopped in my shitty car and drove to the building.

When I entered, there were more people I had ever seen before. It seemed to be a popular show. I still didn't really like it. But Adam was on it so I was seeing it. I met up with Alli a few minutes after getting in and we took our seats. I loved these seats. They were really comfortable. And this show was long so I needed comfort.

After about an hour and a half, Adam was going to sing his last song. He had performed with KISS before and it was amazing. His vocals could hit any note you could think of. And just saying, he looked damn sexy!

Adam strutted on stage, and everyone cheered. He sat on a stool with the microphone stand in front of him. I could see him clear his throat. He was wearing tight black skinnies and a light baby blue button up shirt. It matched his eyes perfectly. But when the band started stunning the beat, Alli and I looked at each other. We didn't recognize it. Maybe he was starting it differently? But the words weren't familiar either.

"What about now? What about today? What if our making me, all that I was meant to be?" he sang. I eventually caught on. Tears started flowing from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Alli and I looked at her.

"This song," I said, "Adam wrote it and it's about US." I said and she smiled.

"That's so sweet," she mumbled we sat there, listening to Adam's voice echo through the microphone. At the end he started crying too. Which was nice. It made his performance more powerful. But to me, that was the most powerful performance I had ever seen. God he better win.

But he didn't. When announced Kris, I clapped and cheered, and so did Adam, but I knew he should have won. But it was okay. I guess people thought Adam was too girlish. But whatever. Adam was going to win. He was going to win TONIGHT.


	27. Tonight It'll Work Out

**Adam's POV**

The song I chose to do was one I had to ask the producers to see if it was alright…It was a song I wrote a really long time ago when I was in this play called Wicked. I was doing some musicals there and I got inspired to write a song because all the melodies in the play were so gorgeous. The choreography was stunning, the plotline, just everything. I'm pretty sure I've read the book over and over again. And I was so happy that I got inspired to write a song—of course, I wrote this song with Tommy in mind. How could I not? He was all I thought about time in and time out. We were both so much more mature, enabling our once failing relationship to blossom into something so much more. Plus, I thought it would be fucking bipolar and epic to sing with KISS, the hardcore, rock, metal band, then sit down and sing this amazingly low-key song. It was smooth and easily to follow. Something completely…out there and only could be understood by me and Tommy if he listened hard enough. Cause I'm Adam—fucking—Lambert and I can do this shit.

I began singing and my eyes were shut. I was thinking about the words and how I wanted them to sound. I did the studio version of this, but I was singing it live for the first time. And I was only singing it to Tommy. Nobody else would be able to know this, but we knew. When I did open my eyes, singing the verse, "What if our love never went away?" I saw that he had tears in his eyes and I choked up a bit, but my singing remained flawless (not to toot my own horn or anything). And even though I wanted to remain calm, I couldn't help a couple tears that escaped my eyes. So much emotion. I hoped he knew how much I loved him. I'll say it. I will tell him I love him, tonight. Tonight, everything is going to happen, I swear to god.

When the song ended I smiled and gripped onto the stand. I exhaled slowly and the crowd erupted, but Tummy remained seated, but he was in shock. I chuckled, getting up from my stool and waving to Tommy before going back stage with Kris. We exchanged a good word to each other until we were pulled back to the stage with Ryan. I hated the suspense, but I knew that it was completely even. Kris was amazing, and I would love to lose to him. And when Ryan announced his name, I was ecstatic for him. I grinned, hugging him. He seemed completely in shock. It was cute and humble. I knew his wife would be so proud of him.

"Good job, Kris," I whispered in his ear and he smiled, pulling back and I kissed him on the cheek, patting his shoulder. Everyone erupted and I smiled, looking down at Tommy who was smiling, but I could totally see the anger in his eyes. I knew that he was pissed I didn't win. He knew Kris was a great guy, but I knew I would get defensive if Tommy lost something. But also something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on was lurking in the shadows of his eyes. I saw happiness, anger…And another emotion…But what? I wanted to know and normally I was good at reading people's feelings, but it was so hidden and dark, I couldn't figure it out.

He and Alli started to walk up on stage with Kris and his family. I hugged Alli and kissed her on the cheek running my fingers through her hair.

She grinned and whispered in my ear, "He's a keeper, Adam…" I shivered and she walked over to Kris. I glanced over at Tommy and he ran into my arms, hugging me. He was so small and totally belonged in my arms. I couldn't be happier that he was here to enjoy this with me. I believe everything happens for a reason, so here we are…

"Adam, I'm so proud of you," he whispered and I smiled, tilting his chin up and pressing my lips against his. I snaked my hand to the back of his neck and gripped onto his hair, tugging at it. He moaned and his eyes slipped shut. I didn't care that all the fans were watching us. I told him that when Idol ended, I would go public. And Idol's over for the most part, so he's my boyfriend. Can't I kiss my boyfriend in public? Fuck the pap, fuck the homophobes, I love this motherfucking elf. They can suck my dick for all I care.

I pulled back and smiled at him. His eyes were wide and instead of anger and happiness, his eyes were completely clouded in…lust. It was sexy, but what did he have planned up his sleeve? There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and saw Ryan. He was smiling and he spoke into the microphone. "I thought there was a reason why you liked make-up so much…"

I laughed and took the microphone, pulling Tommy close to me by the waist. "This is my boyfriend, Tommy," I said, kissing him on the cheek. All the heat rose to his face and I chuckled. Some people cheered (okay, mostly everyone cheered) and others were just in shock. I shrugged, "It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that I'm gay." I laughed and held Tommy's hand. I gave the microphone back to Ryan and he looked at the camera wrapping up the show. The producers said that we could go to our loved one houses for a week or two before we have to go back and deal with the Idol contracts and stuff. I didn't tell Tommy though because I wanted to surprise him.

There was a party afterwards, but I pretty much just stayed in the corner and made-out with Tommy. No one bothered us. Which I was thankful for, I just wanted to be with my elf. When it was finally over, Tommy seemed sad. He kissed me cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Adam," he said.

I chuckled and hugged him. "Baby, I have a surprise for you…" I whispered, covering his eyes and walking outside. He groaned. I took the baseball cap off his head and I reached my hand to his pants and took out his tail. He moaned lightly and I got to the parking lot. Sitting there was my brand new (given to me by David Cook—sexy man) silver Ford car. And inside all my stuff from my dorm packed away. And on the passenger's seat was the necklace. It turned out beautiful; it was the perfect silver and in the shape of a tiny bat. The words "_Vampire's Elf _was engraved with skillful care. I couldn't be happier with the product.

I uncovered his eyes and he gasped and a smile spread across his lips when he saw all my stuff. He was going to say something, but I covered his lips, winking. "Get in the car, baby…" I whispered and he nodded opening up his side of the door. I walked over to my seat and hopped in. I glanced over at him and the necklace was in his hands. I saw tears rise into his eyes and I leaned over kissing the corners of his eye. I smiled, taking the necklace from his hands and draping his over his neck and clasping it together.

"A-Adam…I…" I could hear his heart thrashing in his chest and I smiled, kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Tonight…" I whispered. "Tonight, I'll make you all mine…" I said, brushing my lips across his neck at the exact spot where I would bite him. "I promise."


	28. I'm Gonna Claim You

**Tommy's POV**

The necklace was beautiful. And I couldn't have asked for anything better. But the best part was the writing.

_'Vampire's Elf' _

I knew he was ready. Adam was finally going to bite me. Make his mark. Make me his. And I was so excited.

It seemed as if everything was perfect today. Adam came out, he gave me a necklace, and he's going to make me his and I just KNOW we are going to play some... Let's just say, games. Fun ones.

As I rode in the car with Adam, he had my hand in his and we didn't talk. To be honest, I liked it. Being able to just have a calm quiet time with him. His car ran so much better than mine, too. This made the ride smooth and even more relaxing.

As we pulled into Adam's driveway, he turned off the car and we hopped out, snatching each other's hands once again and lacing them together. We walked, entering the elevator. We were the only ones in there which gave us the chance to kiss. I leaned up, placing my mouth on his, and running my tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned, pressing me against the wall and mouth raping me. I could feel his erection hitting my stomach, causing me to get hard. He pulled away, causing a whimper to fall from my lips. The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out, walking to Adam's apartment. We stepped inside and before I could do anything, he pinned me to the wall, placing his mouth on mine. His body pressed to me, I ran my fingers through his hair, as he split my lips and teeth with his tongue. He explored my mouth, and removed my shirt, letting it fall to the floor. I moaned deep, letting him press my hands above my head with one of his hands while the other rapidly stroked my tail. His lips never left my mouth. I could feel myself getting harder and harder but luckily he stopped before I made a mess in my trousers.

His lips ran down to my neck and licked, sucking but not biting. He gently kissed the spot where a hickey was forming. Then he looked up at me, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Do it," I said and he stared for about a second longer before sinking his teeth deep into my neck, making me moan really loud. "A-ADAM!" I yelled. It didn't hurt at all. It felt amazing. I just wanted him to keep going. And he did. He went for a really long time.

It almost felt like forever.


	29. Fucking Perfect

**Adam's POV**

I kissed the spot on Tommy's neck that was perfect for me to sink my teeth into. It was couple inches above his left collar bone and so soft. I didn't want to hit anything that would put him in pain, so that was the best place to sink my teeth into. But I hesitated. Once I bite him, there's no turning back. He's mine. Forever and ever…He can never be anyone else's. And in all honesty, I didn't want to force him to be with me. Because, we were still so young. I knew for a fact that I wanted to be with Tommy until we both die, but did he feel the same? I'm not entirely sure…But, he wanted this…I glanced at him. My eyes were in a mixture of uncertainty and questionability. He seemed to see that, but he smiled.

"Do it," he ordered and all the hesitation vanished and was clouded over by desire. I bit down deep into his sweet neck and my tongue graced against his skin, sucking down his blood. Candy, just like I remembered. But it tasted so much better now that it had a meaningful purpose. Before, it was just for me to survive, but now, it was so we could live forever as soul mates. We would be one and I would never leave him and he could never leave me. After this, he was all mine.

"A-ADAM!" he moaned and I grabbed his wrists ramming them against the wall. My pupils became slits and I pressed my body against his, a soft purr erupting from my throat. He knew what he had to do in order for me to stop. Otherwise, I'll suck him dry. At this point, I couldn't contain myself, it was all Tommy. His own life rested within three little words and I wanted him to say them quick before I sucked too much; I didn't want to put him in danger.

I bit down further and a soft whine fell from his lips. He moaned lightly, gripping onto my hair. Come on, Tommy, say it…But he didn't. I whimpered, swallowing each drop of blood that fell from my mouth. I groaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. SAY IT TOMMY. Damnitt, my stomach was feeling queasy from all the blood.

"A-Adam…" he whimpered weakly and I licked his skin as my mouth remained clamped. "I…" he moaned, "l-love you…" They sounded so sweet in my ears. The words were completely foreign to me, but they appeared so innocent and sweet from Tommy's lips. He made everything worth living.

I gasped, releasing my hold on his neck and pulling away and gripping his neck where it was still leaking a little blood. I rubbed it and he moaned lightly. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. "I love you too…" I whispered, leaning down and kissing the tender patch of skin. I licked my lips and kissed his cheek. Now it was officially complete. He was mine, and I hoped he knew what he got into. I pretty much just imprinted him…

"W-What…What does this mean?" he asked, lacing his fingers with mine and trailing two of his finger over my bite marks. I blushed and looked away.

"Well…It's kind of like a tattoo…It'll be there forever and…It's saying that you're mine, and nobody else's. I…I didn't want to do it because I don't want to force you to be with me, but—"

Tommy grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. His eyes seemed dim and so sweet. "I love it, Adam. Just like I love you," he said, kissing me on the lips. I moaned, my eyes slipping shut. I pushed him up against the wall and his hands lowering to my belt where he tugged on it. He whined and tried to get it undone. He hissed, pulling back and ripping at it. He was so eager and I loved it. But I wasn't so quick to get my clothes off.

"Baby, it'll come off eventually," I whispered, professionally unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He grumbled. Obviously, he wanted to be the dominate one, but unfortunately for him, that probably won't happen… "Oh, come now…" I whispered, having one hand rest of his hip and the other began to stroke his tail. It was getting so hard… "Your tail's hard…"I mused and he blushed, turning his head to the side.

"U-Um…I guess I like it when you stroke me…" he mumbled and I smiled, kissing the corner of his lips and lifting up his tail so it was next to my lips. I gently kissed the tip and he shuddered. I smirked and bit down on it, causing him to whine. "N-No…" he wheezed, his tail stiffening and ripping out of my grasp. I took in a sharp breath when he tackled me to the ground, unbuttoning my shirt. I became slightly nervous. Scars decorated my freckled flesh and I didn't want him to think I was ugly…I knew he saw them before but that was like three years ago. They don't look as bad now, but they're still not pretty.

"T-Tommy…" I tried saying, but he leaned down, placing his lips on mine and ripping off my shirt. I whimpered, but he didn't seem surprised by any of the cuts. He just licked down my jawline to my neck and down to my chest. He bit down on it and his tail curled around my arm. I moaned lightly and he smirked.

The ache between my legs was getting harder to handle and I gripped onto Tommy's shoulders, rolling him over so I straddled him. He hissed and tried to push me off, but I was bigger than him. I smirked, winking. "Sorry, babe…" I whispered, leaning down and sucking on the swollen skin on his neck. He whimpered and I felt his cock twitch. I smiled, running my hand down to his boxers and slipping my hand in. His eyes widened and he arched his back into me, whining. He was so beautiful. Every day he was so pretty, but in this exact moment in time, when he was this exposed, vulnerable, and flustered, it was almost like…I don't even know. How did I obtain such a great boyfriend?

"Mmm…So nice and wet, Tommy," I panted, curling my fingers around his aching member. "I can't imagine how _tight_ you are too," I said into the shell of his ear, licking it and swirling my tongue in there. I kissed up to the very point of his ear and bit down on it, causing a strangled yelp to leak from his mouth.

"F-Fuck…Adam, I can't…" He was at a loss for words and he whimpered when I took my hand from his dick and curled my fingers around the hem of his underwear, pulling it down.

"Poor, boo…" I mumbled, my eyes gazing down to his dick. I smiled widely and leaning down to his ear. "You're all mine…" I panted, running my fingers through his hair and grinding my covered crotch into his naked one. "How do you like the sound of that?" I asked.

"Mm...Nggh, A-Adam…I l-love it…" he strained.

"Then you're gonna have to scream…"


	30. Not As Nice As I Thought

**Tommy's POV**

Adam was grinding into my already-too-hard cock. He had a way of moving his hips on me. He had already claimed me which was the best. I could feel the bite marks sitting on my neck and it was nice to know they were there.

Adam leaned down, kissing me hard on the lips. I was playing with the button of his jeans. When I finally got them undone, I pulled the zipper down and Adam quickly struggled to get them off and tossed them to the floor. I pulled him back on top of me, wrapping my arms around his neck, and shoving my tongue down his throat. He quickly took over my tongue with his. Our mouths fought for dominance. Adam removed his lips from my mouth and planted butterfly kisses up and down my body. He licked my stomach, and trailed back up to my nipple. His tongue played with it, and he bit hard, making me scream his name.

"A-ADAM!" I screamed.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, my pretty, pretty kitty," he responded.

Adams tongue played with my right nipple for a while before completing the same process on my left. When he was finished, he maneuvered his way down to my boxers, playing with the rim, causing me to moan. His fingers trailed around and I almost burst. I couldn't take the suspense. I needed him in me. He finally pulled my boxers down, revealing my red, throbbing dick. His fingers trailed over it as he stared, before placing his mouth on the tip and teasing it. I moaned at the pleasure that was filling me. Adam toyed around with the tip before taking me all the way in, licking up and down. Before I knew it, I was about to come.

"A-ADAM! IM GONNA-" and I burst, as he took me all the way in, swallowing deep and smirking, coming back up to kiss my lips. When he pulled away, I groaned at the loss of his touch. I wanted his mouth giving me again. All over my helpless little body.

"Now it's time for the real show..." Adam said before turning me over on my stomach. His fingers trailed over my opening.

"So tight Tommy, how long has it been?" he asked and I just whimpered from his touch again.

Slowly, one finger entered me, bending and twisting. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes and I gripped the sheets.

"Don't cry baby, it's all going to be okay," he said before entering another finger. This time I cried out in pleasure. He scissor me for a while before removing his fingers. My eyes widened the moment he replaced them with something HUGE. I hadn't even seen it yet but I could tell it was big. He moaned and I yelled out in pain and pleasure, both filling me. Adam pushed deeper and moved himself. I could feel how hard he was and I just couldn't wait for his fluid to fill me. I arched my back into him, causing him to go the full way in, before moaning loudly. My hands gripped the sheets.

"A-A-ADAM!" I yelled loud enough; I'm pretty sure the whole building heard. I wonder what his neighbors were thinking...

Adam yelled, not nearly as loud as me, before I felt a warm, sticky, liquid fill my insides and I screamed in pleasure, and groaned when he pulled out, collapsing next me. Our bodies were sweaty and we both turned our heads to look at each other before both smirking.

"You were amazing," he said and I felt my face get hot.

"Not as good as you," I responded, before leaning over and licking his lips. I pulled away, cuddling to his side before almost drifting to sleep. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Adam and I both jerked up. The mystery man knocked on the door once more.

"Adam, I know it's late but it's Drake, are you home?"


	31. Falling Apart At The Seams

**Adam's POV**

It was great sex. The way Tommy screamed my name just about sent me overboard and I went about insane. It was great, he was great. And I'm glad I topped him. He was so tight, but not a virgin. If he was I would be surprised. Not in a bad way, I would have loved to have claimed him in more ways than one, but it was still so fantastic. Making love to the person of my dreams, the only person that will remain with me forever meant something far beyond comprehension. It was the first time we made love, and I knew neither of us would ever forget it. Nor would we the night I claimed him. This night. He was mine, and mine alone…

But I knew that Tommy was a bit peeved about bottoming. He didn't seem like the receiving type, but I knew that one day he would take me. I shuddered as the thought of rape crossed my mind. This would be the first time since…Brad. I haven't mentioned his name in forever, and I'd rather not. But I knew that it wouldn't hurt because Tommy would be doing it to me. Not some crazy ghost. My soul mate. He would be so gentle, I knew it…

I smiled, holding him close to me. He sighed and his racing heartbeat lessened. I must have worked him hard. I didn't think that much, but obviously it was something. He was still panting and his sticky and wet body stuck to mine. I sighed happily, resting my head in the crook of his neck. We were both about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. I groaned, glancing at the clock. It read 10:56. Who the hell was—?

"Adam, I know it's late, but it's Drake. Are you home?" I stiffened and Tommy's head turned towards me, fire burning within his eyes. He couldn't honestly be jealous could he? Drake could be anybody! Okay, that's a lie. Drake was special, but I would explain him to Tommy later because I didn't want the man waiting outside the door to worry, but I didn't want Tommy to get upset. I was conflicted; however, I knew that the blond would be here when I got back, but the brunet waiting would get worried and probably flip out on me which is something I desperately do not need right now.

"Who's Drake, Adam?" he asked, venom leaking from his normally boyish and innocent vocals. I gulped, quickly getting up and throwing on some boxers. I put on my shirt and told Tommy to stay in bed. He mouth opened a bit as if he was going to protest, but I shook my head. He seemed to understand and crossed his arms, looking stubbornly cute. I chuckled softly, kissing him on the forehead before I quickly shuffled over to the door. I opened it up. The small man was standing there awkwardly. He was in a pair of tight silver jeans and a loose fitting orange tee, showing off his tanned Cajun chest. He had slight stubble and his hair was in a choppy brown mess; kind of like Kris's.

"Hey, baby," I said, leaning on the doorframe. Drake blushed. He was so cute like that. Always so shy. I loved shy men; it made me feel so much more dominating. I love them short and elf-like (just like my sweet little Tommy).

"I-It's just…I haven't seen you in a couple weeks and I was getting worried about your blood problem. Are you okay?" he asked and I smiled, nodding. He knew that I was a vampire. However, he found out in a very different way. In a way, you could say I was…his master. That led for a smirk to form on my features as I looked at my little pet fidgeting in my eyesight. He had on a dark blush and I chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, my sweet little Drake," I said, smiling and leaning up, running my fingers through my hair. No, Adam. You can't be this smooth around Drake when Tommy is around. He'll start a motherfucking riot. He doesn't know what happened between you and this little man. He's going to think you love him when in all reality; you're obligated to care for him. Shit, I really need to explain this to Tommy before things get out of hand…

"Really?" He looked down sadly and I frowned, tilting his chin up. He blushed even more. His eyes were a deep rich blue, but they were conflicted and seamed in confusion. He was such a little mess that still needed my help to clean him up.

"Baby, don't worry," I whispered, kissing his forehead. "I really appreciate all you did for me…" I whispered, lifting up his wrist and brushing my lips across the bite marks gracing his delicate skin. He smelt like cinnamon which matched the tone of his dark skin. So pretty. "But…" I kissed the tattoo of my approval and looked back at him. He seemed nervous and his heartbeat quickened up it pace in a significant beat.

He seemed scared like I was going to reject him. And I knew that I wasn't going to. I just needed to tell him about Tommy and tell Tommy about him. Get this all sorted out. But how was I supposed to tell Tommy that Drake was—?

"Adam, who's _this_?" I heard an angered voice. I gasped, turning around and there was Tommy. In his boxers and one of my button up shirts, looking rather stunning if I do say so myself. He walked up to me and Drake, leaning against me and eyeing Drake up and down. His eyebrows were furrowed together and I knew he was furious. "Hmm…" he grunted, glancing up at me.

Drake seemed confused and he looked up at me. I sighed. Oh, shit. "Tommy, this is Drake…Drake this is Tommy," I introduced them. But there was that awkward and palpable tension hanging in the air. My heart thrashed against my chest and I bit my bottom lip.

Drake held out his hand for Tommy to shake and my elf took it but then his arm stiffened. He gripped Drake's wrist yanking it up, causing the small male to whimper. "Adam?" Tommy asked weakly, trailing his fingers over the bite marks over the brunet's delicate flesh. Then his eyes darted to Drake's neck and my heart stopped. Tommy pulled down the collar of the smaller man's shirt and sure enough, he saw two small holes tattooed into his skin. They matched the ones gracing his own. But they were different. They both meant completely different things! I needed to explain this to Tommy and tell him who Drake was to me!

Tommy's hand fell and flew up to his mouth. He had tears rising in his eyes. He chocked. Oh, god no. Things…Things were working out for us! Now this…We couldn't fall apart now! Not after all we had gone through. No, Tommy, don't think like this. Fuck, don't make any rash decisions before you listen to me. It's all just a huge fucking mistake…

"T-Tommy, no, baby, it's—" I reached out for him, but he slapped my hand away, running into my bedroom. "D-Drake, stay here…" I whispered, following after Tommy. He was in his jeans and shirt. He was rushed with a couple of tears trickling down his face. SHIT. I did not want to cause Tommy to cry or ever feel anything negative or sad towards me. Please, my little elf… "Tommy, please, let me explain, it's not what—"

His head shot up and his fists were clenched at his sides. "NO! You know what? You are a WHORE, Adam. When you said you claimed me, I thought you meant that only I was yours! But now, look…Just…TWO people have your mark! I feel like I'm just victim in your little game!" He gripped my necklace in his hand and ripped it off, the delicate beads flying off and making a clatter on the ground. My eyes widened and my breath took a hitch. "You fucking WHORE," he hissed, throwing the necklace at me and glaring. "These…These bite marks mean nothing anymore. I'm embarrassed to have them."

That ripped my heart in half. Embarrassed to be claimed as mine? No…I can only claim one person and he's the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with. But he doesn't seem to understand that you can't just claim anyone you want…Only one person can be claimed by me, and that's Tommy. Drake is a completely different variable in this equation…But…Tommy doesn't want to be mine anymore…

He turned his heel walking past Drake and pushing him against the wall before leaving. Out of my life forever.

Drake gasped and looked at me. He started to walk towards me, but I stopped him. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Drake, a-alright?" I whispered and he nodded, seeming to understand that I couldn't take this. He walked out and I started gasping for air, trying to get a grip. He didn't understand the situation…

He didn't understand!


	32. Your Love Is Killing Me

_Your love is killing me_

**Tommy's POV**

How could he do that? How could he turn on me and just bite everyone he loved? I had thought I was special, but guess I was wrong. Adam bit me and Drake. But Drake can have him because I don't care. Our love doesn't matter anymore.

As I walked out of the building, I reached at my neck for the necklace then remembered it was gone. I missed having the extra weight on my neck. But every time I felt the two marks on my neck, I shivered. It was a reminder that he didn't only love me. He loved Drake, me, and probably a bunch of other people I didn't know about. Wait, what am I talking about? He doesn't love me. If he loved me then he would have broken up with Drake.

I stepped outside and it started raining. I paid no attention to it, because it felt like I was the sky and the rain was my excessive amount of tears. Sappy, I know but what can I say? I just had my heart broken.

I walked the busy streets, not knowing where I was going. I passed couples holding hands and exchanging sweet looks. I hated seeing people like this. It reminded me of Adam. And I wondered why there were so many people on the street at 11:30 at night anyways. But whatever. It meant nothing to Adam anymore. And he meant nothing to me.

Okay, that was a lie. But I was so upset. I just wished he didn't have to be such a whore. Why did he have to turn on me again? First it was Brad, and now this Drake guy? Wow, my life was screwed up.

I turned right, crossing the street to a small club. It didn't have a lot of people at all. Maybe about 15 or 16 people. That's not a lot for a club. As I stepped inside, I brushed the wetness from my jacket. But most of it was absorbed in there anyways. I still had Adam's shirt underneath. I loved the feel of it. The smell. The fact that it's Adam's.

I walked over to the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering the strongest drink they had. I had no idea what he was going to bring me, but I just hoped I would get drunk really fast. When the bartender came back over, I noticed he looked a lot like Adam. He loved glitter, it seemed, and he had beautiful baby blue eyes. Then I turned, and I realized I was only imagining it. Everywhere I looked, I saw Adam's face. I took a slug of my drink, hoping it would all go away soon. And before I knew it, I was up on a table, and people were yelling CHUG at me. I just kept drinking, not knowing where this was going to lead me. As I was throwing a finished beer bottle to the floor, I saw a familiar girl. I didn't know who she was. I could only see the bright red hair and curvy shape. She gasped and ran over to me. I collapsed into her arms.

I was out.


	33. Dead And Cold, Once Again

**Adam's POV**

The phone rang its obnoxious tone and I groaned, rolling over in my bed and attempting to blindly fine the source of the noise. I didn't want to get up right now. I just wanted to sleep all this off and clear my head. Try and make it so I never wake up again. Why should I wake up? Tommy thinks I don't love him because of the marks on Drake. But he doesn't understand who Drake is to me. I obviously can't just claim anyone I want to be my mate forever and ever. I can only choose one person in the entire fucking universe and I chose Tommy Joe Ratliff because he's the love of my life. The jelly to my bean, the lamb to my bert…The ring to my fire…

My eyes were heavy and refused to open, but luckily I stumbled across the device and flipped it open, holding it close to my ear. "H-Hello?" I asked weakly, moaning lightly and yawning. I was tired, I'll admit. I went to sleep at around five in the morning because I was too busy crying and thinking of a way to make it all up to Tommy. First I thought, why is this my fault? Tommy's the one that didn't let me explain anything! He's too fucking stubborn and he'll never let me tell him the truth about anything. Did he honestly believe that I made love to him that night after claiming him because I was a whore? The word made me flinch. I hated that. He always calls me a whore. When we were in the freak show together, and now, even after all that fucking drama, I'm still a whore in his eyes…

"ADAM! You little vampire bitch!" My eyes snapped open and I shot up, trying to figure out who it was, but my brain couldn't process the voice. It just wasn't functioning! It didn't want to function. "What about this whole _claiming _thing don't you seem to understand? I thought you and Drake broke up!" the female voice hissed, and I figured out it was Allison. Wait, why was she calling…How does…Did she find Tommy somewhere? Was he alright?

"A-Allison?" I replied groggily, sitting up and running my fingers through my hair. "How…?" Oh, god, my head was pounding. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to shoot myself in the foot to wake me up, but I couldn't. Nothing was processing through my mind correctly and I was so confused. And Allison's voice piercing through my head didn't stop the dizziness or pounding.

"I found Tommy at a bar completely wasted and hurt. I took him back to my place and he explained EVERYTHING to me. The Freak Show, how you're a ghost seeing vampire, he's an elf, _everything_. And then he told me about your little whore fit! Adam, why? How could you do that to Tommy?" she asked, her voice cracking. And in the very distance of her line, I could hear like whimpers. Tommy…So he was okay, that's good, but…

"N-No…Alli, it's not like that!" I sighed, rubbing my eyes and trying to get this all to make sense to everyone. I hated being the bad guy, "I _never _dated Drake. It just seems like that! I found Drake in the woods when I escaped the Freak Show and he got lost and was dying. I just bit him to save his life, so now he's a leech like me! Those marks aren't marks that I _claimed _him to be mine forever! They're marks that I saved his life and I'm like his master or something. There's a difference! Tommy's marks are purple and Drake's are blue!" I yelled, throwing on some skinny jeans and maneuvering the phone so I was holding it between my ear and shoulder. "I—I love Tommy, more than anything else in the world…" I heard silence. I didn't think that was good. Was Tommy hearing all this?

"Adam…I don't think…We can trust you…" she whispered and my heart clenched up. My eyes widened and stared straight ahead, gulping. "ADAM?" Allison asked, but I was frozen in my place. My heart stopped beating and all the color fell from my face. My palms became clammy and I forgot what air was. I forgot that Allison and Tommy were on the other line. There was a narrow black tunnel in my vision.

"B-Brad?" I choked.

"BRAD? Adam, who's _Brad_?" Allison screeched into the phone. I heard someone gasp and I could only guess it was Tommy. Allison had no idea; I guess Tommy forgot to tell her about him. I hated that memory. The pain, everything just came flooding back and I wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.

I gasped, the phone dropping from my hold as I backed up against the wall. I heard faint 'Adam's' coming from my discarded device. Brad smirked, walking up to me, his foot stepping on it and cracking it. The dial tone rang through the air until it was completely mutilated by his leather boot. The crack was sickening in my head, and I can only imagine that that's how my bones would sound under his deathly grasp.

"Oh, Adam…It's been far too long…Did you miss me?" he asked, smiling. The smile made my skin crawl as if spiders were stalking on my flesh. His eyes were black, palpable bags outlining the thick eyeliner trailing along his bottom lid. His hair was still the same I remembered—maybe a little more douche baggy. He was in the same clothes as he was about three years ago. But he was so much more deadly. The aura around him back a thick smoky texture and he smelt like decaying flesh. His soul was far too gone now, and there was no saving him. He should have vanished months ago, but his ghost keeps fighting to stay in the world of the living—a world that he doesn't belong in!

"B-Brad…" I choked again, leaning up against the wall, tears rising into my eyes. His stature of power far outranked mine. I was nothing at this point. Nothing but a scared child as a serial killer was in front of me, threatening to drag me to the depths of hell with him.

"Don't be scared…I have someone you may remember," he whispered, stepping to the side. A little girl with deep black hair and piercing blue eyes appeared by her side with a huge smile on her face. Tears rose into my eyes and I began to tremble furiously. It was the girl that hurt me so long ago and I could feel the sting of the knife pierce through my back for the second time, and I let out a yelp, panting deeply and trying to remain sane. "'Amanda. Don't you remember, Adam?" Brad asked and my eyes widened. I shook, sinking down the wall and to the ground. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and tears began to streak down my face. I whimpered, gripping onto my hair and pulling on it.

"P-Please go away…" I whined, but they just got closer. I could smell death on them. I started shaking and I shut my eyes, willing them to go away. I bit my bottom lip, trying to go somewhere else. I imagined Tommy and I were together, in bed cuddling. He was happy to have his bite marks and we were both so happy. No one was there to bother us.

I gasped when Brad's fingers began to run his fingers through my hair. I whimpered, feeling bitter and cold. "Don't worry, Adam…You'll soon join Amanda and me…We'll all be dead together…"


	34. Your Pain Equals My Pain

**Tommy's POV**

"Brad? Who's Brad?" yelled Alli. I gasped. How was Brad back? He didn't hold a relationship with Adam anymore, so how was he still here? I shivered, standing up and running. Alli called after me but I didn't answer. All I could think about was Adam. I needed to save him. He was in trouble, and no matter how mad I was, I still loved him. So I couldn't let him die.

I was running and running. It felt like forever because it seemed as if I didn't have enough time. Good thing Alli was right around the corner from Adam. I would have never made it. When I entered Adam's building, I ran up the stairs, knocking over people as I passed. I could care less if I hurt them. I just didn't want my baby hurt.

I made my way to his floor, taking the twists and turns of the hallways. I reached his room and heard crying. As I approached the doorway, I saw Brad, standing in the corner, watching Adam curl in a ball by the wall. I couldn't see anyone but Brad and Adam but I could tell that someone was touching Adam's back. His scar. And he was yelling in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Brad turned around, giving me a glare, and walking up. I ran into Adam's apartment, running into the kitchen. He followed me and I stopped, breathing hard as Brad made his way to me. I reached over to the knife rack and grabbed a knife.

"You can't hurt me," he said, "I'm already dead, remember?" and I gasped. He was right. I can't touch him. No one can. But Adam kept screaming. I knew I had to do something. I dropped the knife to the floor, and suddenly Adam stopped. Oh god. No. Please tell me he is not dead. If he is I am going to kill myself. I wouldn't know what to do.

Brad looked at me, then to the side of me. He was looking at someone. I could feel the presence. It was cold and deadly. I could hear a muttered voice but it wasn't Brad. And it wasn't Adam.

"Yes," said Brad, turning his attention back to me. He smirked evilly, and I shivered. Then, a sharp pain was forced into my stomach, and it sat there, feeling like something had entered my stomach. I looked down, seeing crimson blood pooling out of a thick opened slit. My mouth opened, and I fell to the floor, before feeling an item removing from the slit. I screamed, breathing hard, gripping the bloody opening. Water fell from my eyes. I could hear Brad. He said he had finished his work. He had waved goodbye and left. What did he think; being all friendly in the end was going to make everything better? Well he was wrong.

I was lying on the floor for hours it seemed, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. I panted, feeling more liquid leave the slit. I gathered all my strength, and crawled into the bedroom to where Adam was. He was crying, too.

"A-Adam?" I said, and he looked at me.

"T-Tommy," he pulled me into a small but meaningful hug. I cried into his shoulder and he pulled away, looking at my cut. I bit my bottom lip, looking away.

"T-Tommy!" he yelled, "What did he do?" he asked me. I just cried more. He whimpered, looking deep into my eyes before turning his focus towards the door.

"Help!" he yelled. No one answered.

"H-HELP!" he was even louder this time and everything went blurry. My head pounded. And how was he controlling his thirst right now? I felt dizzy. I could hear footsteps and a gasp. Then I fell to the floor, once again, just like in the bar.


	35. It's Me, I'm a Freak

**Adam's POV**

"T-Tommy…" I whimpered, holding him close to me and feeling his blood seep into my shirt. It felt gross and I didn't like this feeling. I felt as if his life was slipping away before my very eyes. I bit my bottom lip, hearing the ringing in my ears, but I tried so fucking hard to ignore it. I need to not think about the blood. Think about Tommy's wellbeing, Adam! He's going to die if you don't do something! The love of your life—the person you chose to claim out of millions—is going to die because of you! You're such a fucking FREAK. I pulled Tommy into this situation because I could see ghosts and he couldn't. The ghosts can only harm me…But since Tommy's my second half, they can conflict as much damage on him as they can me! Why didn't I think of this? Why did I let Tommy convince me to bite him? It's wrong, it's all just so wrong. He wanted this so badly, now look at the situation he's in. I fucked up. I'm terrible. I shouldn't be here with Tommy, just...no.

I wept, pressing the palm of my hand against the cut, attempting to get up, but then failing miserably. Every time I moved, it felt as if someone was stabbing a fresh knife in my back and the pain was almost too much for me to bear. I growled lightly, pushing my free hand against the plush rug and hoisting myself up so I was sitting and leaning against the wall. I panted, tears leaking from my eyes. Shit. All the scars and cuts I've ever received had this burning sensation to them. It was terrible. This electrical shock was piercing through every fucking vein in my motherfucking body. But I had to look past that. Tommy was in worst shape than I was. He was the only thing I care about. He was my heart, and I promised I would protect him to myself, but now look at him. I'm pathetic; utterly pathetic.

I glanced down and Tommy was getting paler and paler. I could hear his heartbeat lessen by the second. The thought of losing him was something I couldn't stand to think about at this point. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp and I looked up, seeing Allison. I groaned, and she stumbled over, whipping out her cellphone and dialing nine-one-one. She told them the location and situation. An ambulance? Why didn't I call sooner? Fuck, I'm such an idiot! Why is Tommy with me? He deserves so much better! I'm such a FREAK.

"FUCK. Tommy runs away and I come here and he's…Like stabbed in the stomach! What happened, Adam?" she asked and I whined lightly, pressing my hand harder against Tommy's stomach. My vision was becoming fuzzy with lust, but I willed it away.

"I…A…ghost. I can see ghosts and…" I gulped, brushing some hair out of the way to show her the bite tattoos I gave Tommy. "…when I gave this to him, it pretty much made him my second half. I didn't know that that meant he would be damaged by the dead just like me!" I said, sobbing. "Otherwise, I would never have bit him!" I cried out, and Allison frowned, running her fingers through my hair. It was comforting to say the least, to know that someone cared as much as I did.

"Baby, it's not your fault…" she whispered, placing her hand on top of mine and forcing more pressure down, but the blood kept seeping through my fingers. It was a sickening yet beautiful sight. Here I was, being offered the most magnificent drug, but I couldn't accept it. I wanted to rip into his throat and suck him dry at this point.

"Y-Yes, it is Allison! I should n-never have bit him! N-Now because o-of me, he's probably going to…" I choked on my words. "Allison, he can't die…" I whispered and she shook her head, tears rising into her own eyes.

"He's not going to, Adam. I…" She sounded as if she wanted to say she promised, but she couldn't at this point. And that made my heart and hope shatter into millions of pieces. He's going to die because of me. My elf, my love, my heart, my soul…Everything that Tommy is. I can't allow this. I won't allow it. Tommy means the world to me and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and not doing anything about it.

When the paramedics came and left with Tommy, I was allowed into the ambulance. I had to tell them he was a fucking elf and they were baffled, but luckily, they seemed more focused on his wound. However, whenever his multi-colored tail twitched, they seemed fascinated with it. I couldn't blame them, it was a fucking tail, but I was glad they focused on his cut.

When we arrived at the hospital, I was asked to stay in the waiting room. I was stubborn at first. MY FUCKING SOUL MATE WAS IN PAIN, AND I COULDN'T BE WITH HIM. Of course I wanted to be with him, holding his hand, even if he couldn't feel it. But I couldn't argue with the doctors. So I slumped into the chair and pulled out to three, slim, black threads of leather from my pocket. They were sturdy and genuine. I began to weave them into an intricate braid until it formed a thin makeshift chain. I pulled out the charm that read _Vampire's Elf_ from when Tommy had ripped it off. I looped the braid through the charm's top and tied it at the top. The braid wasn't as pretty as the chain, but it would have to do. I didn't know if Tommy wanted this back. He doesn't love me. I know that much. After everything I put him through, why would he love me? He shouldn't love me. It's all just a mistake.

I sighed; my eyes dry from all the tears. Finally, the doctor came out and told me that it was alright for me to see Tommy. I bounced up, sauntering behind the doctor. I glanced at a clock propped on the wall and it five at night. It's been a fucking long day. I chuckled mentally on the inside. Really, Adam? It's been a long day? It's not like the person you claimed to remain with forever is in a hospital potentially dying. It's been a long fucking day…

Once we arrived at the room, the doctor left, shutting the door and I immediately ran over to Tommy, inspecting him. He was still unconscious, but his breathing was level. He looked beautiful, even in his current condition. His blond fringe was swept to the side, and his eyelids were lightly coated with some black eye shadow that I can only assume is from last night.

I whimpered, crawling into bed with him and placing the necklace over his chest, my hand resting on top of it. I slowly began to hum Ring Of Fire as I ran my nimble fingers through his hair. He didn't move or make any noises.

I kissed his cheek and the corner of his lips, whispering how sorry I was over and over again. I trailed my finger over the bite marks and my heart clenched up in regret. Never…I never should have done this. I turned my wrist over and the burn tattooed into my wrist still haunted my memories.

_Freak._

That's all I am…


	36. I'm Done

**Tommy's POV**

My mind buzzed and head throbbed. Where was I? What happened? I felt a pain rip through my stomach and I gripped it, looking down. O,h yeah. I got stabbed in the stomach by some stupid ghost I couldn't even see, trying to save Adam's life.

I shifted, turning to see Adam lying next to me. He was sleeping. His hand rested gently on my chest, and I noticed a small piece of leather sticking out. I slowly moved his hand, trying not to wake him. My stomach hurt badly when I tried to move. But when I saw what was under Adam's hand, I gasped, smiling a bit before gripping it tightly. He had taken the charm and put it on a leather rope. It looked beautiful but I knew I couldn't take it. I was still peeved about what he did. How could he? And he probably CALLED Brad to his house so he could get me over there. Because he knows I wouldn't let him die. This was probably all just a set up. And all that cuddling? That was all just so I could keep Adam safe and so he didn't die. It meant nothing in my eyes.

Adam mumbled something in his sleep. I couldn't quite hear what he had said, so I leaned over and put my ear near his face.

"Tommy..." he mumbled. But this time I could hear it. Was he dreaming about me? No, probably dreaming about how he is going to choose Drake. And honestly, I don't care because even if he wants me back, I'm not accepting.

I stood up from the bed, walking to the bathroom. Of course, I needed to pee; I was out for like, seven hours. What do you expect?

The bathroom was weird. Mostly because it was for like, wheelchair patients and stuff. Old fashion wallpaper graced the walls and the toilet was to the right. It had a bar net to it. The short sink was straight ahead. I shivered at the sight. It made me uncomfortable. I just wanted to be home or at Alli's house. This reminded me, I should call Alli after.

I walked over to the toilet, standing in front of it, and unzipping my pants. I maneuvered my dick through my boxers and let it all out. I sighed. It felt good. But not as good as coming for Adam...

No, Tommy! Adam doesn't love you anymore! So just give up!

When I finished, I pushed myself back in and zippered back up. I washed my hands with the awful smelling soap, and opened the door.

I jumped at the sight of Adam standing right in front of me. "Tommy," he said smiling, and leaning in for a hug. I dodged it and walked back over to the bed. I sat down and he walked over, confused. "Tommy?" he said, standing in front of me now.

"What?" I spat. He didn't deserve kindness right now.

"Are you o-okay?"

I gave him a death glare. "Okay? OKAY? What makes you think I would be okay? The love of my life has a second soul mate and he broke my heart. Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Sarcasm was in my tone, and he flinched.

"Tommy, please let me explain," he said, looking really desperate.

"Oh, I gave you plenty of chances, Adam. First the freak show and now this. I'm done, Adam, I'm done," I said, fleeing the room. I wanted food. Food would make it better.

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around at all the old people. My head pounded. What the hell? Did I hit my head or something? Whatever.

I stood in line, waiting to get my food. I felt awkward standing there in a crowd of a bunch of old people. But someone ran up to me, wrapping their arms around my waist from behind.

"I swear Adam, if you even-" I turned around and saw Alli. I hugged her, smiling into her shoulder.

She always made everything seem better.


	37. What You Said Killed Me

**Adam's POV**

"GOD FUCKING DAMNITT!" I screamed, pulling my right fist back and punching into the wall. I felt my fist collide with it. It wasn't very strong wall, obviously. There was a deep hole in it. "Shhiiittt…" I groaned, pulling back and glancing at my hand. My knuckles were cracked and bleeding and some fragments of the paint stained my flesh. I glanced at the wall and there was a significant dent in it. But I didn't fucking care. I was pissed off. I'm a very mellow and docile guy; I love being happy. But…when the one person I love most in the whole fucking world won't fucking LISTEN to me, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm not just gonna sit in a fucking corner and cry my eyes out like some gay pussy. The rage that was boiling inside me just exploded and now won't give me any mercy with its presence. It's here and it wants to be heard. Shit, I hate this.

Why won't Tommy just listen? This is completely fucking insane! I don't understand him at all! He thinks I don't love him but it the con—fucking—trary! I love him, more than life itself and he just can't see that! After all I've done for him! I didn't want to mark him this soon. Because now I know that he doesn't want it anymore! He just doesn't care. If he truly loved me, wouldn't he take the time to consider my side of the story instead of jumping to conclusion? Doesn't that make more sense? He keeps doubting my love for him and…

I growled, my head throbbing and my shoulders tensing. I couldn't take it. Just…so much fucking anger accumulated inside me and now I'm about to fucking EXPLODE. I want to take my anger out on the source of it, but, I can't hurt or yell at Tommy. It'll make him even more mad at me I can't…not in front of Tommy either. Fuck, he doesn't even want to see me anymore. Why can't he realize that I love him and only him? Drake is…he's special to me, he is, but he's not the person I want to spend every day with. FUCK. Drake has a fucking BOYFRIEND. But nobody believes me…I'm the bad guy…

My fists shook and I huffed. I walked over to the bed, grabbing the necklace. He didn't even take it. Fuck it, I don't give a shit. I tossed the necklace into the garbage. He won't even fucking forgive me, so why even bother trying to make him love me again? I hissed, throwing open the door and storming out of the hospital and towards my apartment. But then a bright idea popped into my head. It'll snap Tommy out of his fucking little denial crap. I'm gonna have to wait for him to come out of the hospital and the doctor said a couple days. So I'll wait a couple fucking days. I'll be able to handle it…

Finally, on Wednesday, Drake showed up at my door with Ryan, his little kitty boyfriend. They were so cute together. Ryan was just as small as Drake if not smaller. He had gorgeous bleach blond hair and almost transparent turquoise eyes. He truly was beautiful and I adored his good looks. Drake loved him so much, and Ryan exchanged the same amount of affection and feelings towards him. Seriously, I could throw up over how cute these fucking little kitties are.

"Hello, master," Drake said, smiling. Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I blushed and nodded. I didn't like Drake calling me that, but he was kind of compelled to, I guess. I keep telling him not to, but he won't listen to me. It's either 'Mr. Lambert', an occasional Adam, or Master. I hated two out of the three. I sighed, smiling and ushering them to my car.

I got into the driver's seat, Drake sat beside me, and Ryan was in the back. I turned on the car and it purred to life. I smiled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Allison's house. "So…Um…I'm just gonna have to show Tommy that Ryan is your boyfriend Drake. He has this irrational thought that I claimed Drake," I said, glancing over at Ryan who had Drake's bite mark tattoos. He claimed him about a year ago and it was utterly adorable. I had to teach Drake all the basics, and Ryan happily accepted… I'll admit, we… did have ménage à trois before, but other than that, nothing. I was horny and I needed to be fucked. Is it really my fault for my human instincts? But I never had any feelings towards Drake, nor Ryan. Every day I knew that I would find Tommy again because I truly did love him.

The rest of the ride was silent. Drake and Ryan would exchange a couple kisses here and then, and in all honesty, jealously rose into the pit of my stomach. Why couldn't Tommy and I be like that? Why was our relationship so fucking complicated? Why did HE have to be such a big fucking drama queen? I sighed when we arrived at Alli's house. I got out of the car, grabbing Ryan's arm. He walked besides me and I banged on the door, anger boiling up inside me. Drake laid a simple kiss on my cheek and I sighed, trying to remain docile. I had to. I didn't want to appear immature about this whole matter. I was going to make Tommy realize that he needed to get use to everything about us.

The door opened and Tommy stood there, looking at pretty as ever. His bangs were swept to the side and his one visible eye was luscious. But when he saw me, his eyes burned and he was about to shut the door when I hissed, slamming it open. Fuck remaning docile. "FUCK, TOMMY! THIS IS RYAN, DRAKE'S FUCKING BOYFRIEND! SEE?" I yelled, pulling down on the collar of Ryan's shirt to show two perfect bite marks. They were similar to Tommy's but my teeth were different from Drake's, hence, different shapes.

"Drake fucking _claimed _him, just like I claimed you! They love each other, and they would never doubt each other's love! T-The fact that you…You could even think that I would mark more than one person than you just admits your true feelings about me! Y-You think I'm a fucking whore, but I'm not! My heart belongs to you Tommy, but frankly, I don't think you'll ever accept that fact because you won't jump off your fucking high-horse. Any crazy fucking scenario you put in your mind, just get rid of it! You don't trust me. I love you Tommy, but…Nothing's going to work out if…If you think I'm a fucking martyr whore…." The last part was barely above a whisper when I said it. The memory of him calling me that brought a fresh batch of tears to my eyes. He's called me a whore so many times…

I felt Ryan's arm tighten around me and he knew that I was about to collapse. I had done what I needed to do. The rest was basically up to Tommy. "Come on, Adam…" I heard Ryan whisper in my ear. I bit my bottom lip, glancing up at Tommy for a split second and the only reaction I could see is one of shock. Ryan tugged on my hand and I took in a sharp breath before the tears spilled silently over my eyes. I got into the passenger's seat, burying my face into my hands and sobbing. Drake wrapped his arms around my neck from the backseat and I gripped onto his hand, trying to contain my hysterics.

Ryan drove away and I just kept weeping.

Maybe…Maybe I was just a whore…


	38. Can't Let You Go

**Tommy's POV**

I watched tears pour out of Adam's eyes as he walked away. I wanted to stop him but I just, I was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't even move. I just, I didn't know what to do. I started crying, and I fell to my knees, burying my face in my hands. I was so wrong. So wrong about everything I did. I thought Adam had done something wrong, but he had done nothing. Nothing at all. So this was all my fault and now look where we were. We had a torn apart relationship and I just wanted him back. Alli ran over to me, picking me up from the floor and walking me to the couch. She had probably heard the whole thing...

A few days later, Adam and I still hadn't talked. I just wanted him back in my life. I was still living with Alli and sometimes she offered to try and get him to come over here but it always seemed that I didn't have enough courage. But today was the day. I was going to go over to Adam's and see him, apologize and everything was going to be okay, right? Well at least I hoped so.

"Do you need me to drive you?" asked Alli as I was getting ready to leave.

"No," I said, "I'll take a cab," I really didn't feel like having to discuss anything with anyone on the way over. I just wanted to think.

When I arrived at Adam's apartment building, I walked up the stairs to his room. I walked down the twisting hallways. It seemed like a maze, like I couldn't find my way back into his life. And I hated the feeling. I loved Adam and I needed to make this better. I had cried so much and I was sick of it.

I walked up to his door, room 1856. I smiled to myself before lifting my fist to the door and knocking twice. There was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I knocked three more times and still no answer. I had built up the courage to talk to him and he wasn't even home. I turned around, with my head down, bumping into a figure that passed through the hallway. I mumbled a quick sorry but was stopped when they said my name.

"Tommy," I heard and I whipped around, looking at Adam, standing there, holding grocery bags.

"Adam, I came to talk to you," I said and he was hesitant. He eventually nodded, opening his door and letting me follow him in. He walked into the kitchen, setting his things on the counter and walking back over to me. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.

"Hi," he said. He was tense and I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Hi," I said back, biting my lip and looking away. I looked back up at him a few seconds later. "Look, Adam, I was wrong. Really wrong. I have always loved you, and I had just doubted your love for me. I know you love me and I should have never done that. But I need you Adam. I am so, so, sorry. I just need you back in my life. It's so hard w-without y-you and..." I trailed off, trying to choke back tears but they couldn't help but spill from my eyes. "I just need you back in my life Adam, I can't let you go," I said and that was it. I broke down into tears and I felt Adam's arms wrap around me. I looked up at him, tears staining my face, before he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. Oh god, how I missed that taste. I wanted to just keep tasting him. And I did.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, and then split my teeth, letting himself in. I moaned deep, lying back on the couch as he lay on top of me. My heart pounded in my chest. But this was just a make out. I didn't plan on having sex right now. I just wanted to make up and be his boyfriend again.

A few minutes later, he pulled away, looked at me and said, "Tommy, I love you more than anything, and I will never leave you. I love you so much and it was hard living without you. I'm so happy you're back," and he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my hair.

So we just layed on the couch, talking, kissing, and in love.


	39. You're Everything I Want

**Adam's POV**

I lay there will Tommy nuzzled up against my chest. He smelt like cinnamon and complete pureness. This was a position I never wanted to break. Tommy was right here, with me, and I could not be happier with it. He was…In my arms, and I never wanted to let him go. Fuck, Tommy. I wanted to screw him right here, but I know I couldn't. We just got back together, but damn, I yearned for his touch, his soft whines and whimpers of pleasure. Do I? I'm not sure. I love him more than life itself…But after everything. I glanced down at him. He had his eyes shut in a relaxing manner and I nipped at his ear. He giggled and I sneered, running my hand down the length of his tail, watching him shiver. I smiled; playing with the tip of his and hearing him moan a little. It was a beautiful sound that lingered in the shell of my ear. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Mm, my little elf…" I whispered in his ear and he smiled, reaching up to his neck and frowning. My eyebrows furrowed together and I suddenly regretted throwing the necklace away. However, I was angry and I wasn't thinking in the moment, which was stupid of me. Then a smile tugged on his lips and he pulled the leather braided chain and charm out of his pocket. I gasped. His nimble fingers were wrapped around it's fine craftsmanship and he grasped onto it tightly as if he never wanted to let go; afraid he would lose it.

"I…I saw it in the trash can, and I knew you were angry…But I loved it so much…please don't be mad," he said, looking so fucking adorable and innocent. I kissed his forehead, taking the necklace from his hands and draping it over his neck and tying it in the back. It lay on his chest and I leaned down, kissing his neck. I licked to the bite marks where I nipped at them, biting down gently. He whimpered and tilted his head to the side, exposing more flesh. I chuckled lightly against his skin and kissed the tattoo leaning up and kissing the corner of his lips. He tilted his head towards me and pressed hard. His tongue escaped his mouth and found its way into mine, tracing the curves inside my mouth. It felt so right, so good. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to get into another fight. I just wanted everything to work out like a fairytale.

I moaned lightly, gripping onto his tail and yanking on it. He squealed, groaning and pressing his body close to mine, panting lightly. I moaned, nibbling on his bottom lip. He opened wide and I explored his mouth…Then his tongue bumped with mine and we wrestled. My hand kept stroking his now hard tail and I gripped onto his shoulder, moaning, and then pulling back. Pops from our tongues echoed around the empty room and we fought for dominance. I eventually came out the winner. "I-I missed you…" I whispered and he moaned, biting at my neck, causing me to whine in pure pleasure. I was always the one biting necks, but no one ever bothered to bite mine. It was plain fabulous.

"I missed you more…," he claimed, smirking and sinking his teeth deeper into my flesh. I whimpered, shaking my head and gripping tightly onto his tail. It was so soft, yet so hard. I just wanted to keep pumping it. Alternatively, his cock, practically either on would satisfy me at this point.

"N-Not…possible…" I whispered, bucking my hips into his. He pulled back panting. I chuckled. "Aw, is my little elf horny?" I asked and he whined, nodding. "What does my elf want me to do?" I asked and he eyed me in complete desperation. "Hm…I don't think so…" I whispered, kissing his cheek. He seemed tensed with anger and that just made me purr lightly.

To be honest…I didn't want to have sex with Tommy right now. The word whore still haunted me and whores have sex…I didn't want to be a whore. I wanted to just be me, and that means not being a whore. God Damnitt, TOMMY! Why did you make me feel this way? I didn't want to be a whore in your eyes, but now I'm not entirely sure. I've only had sex a couple times and probably taken it up the ass once, so why? Why do I feel like such a violated slut?

He whined clawing at me chest and I frowned, looking at him. "Tommy?" I asked and he sighed, looking up at me. His eyes were a bit black with lust.

"What?" he asked, seeming desperate to get into my pants.

"Do…Do you really think I'm a whore?" I asked, looking down and trying not to seem as hurt by it as I actually was.

Tommy looked up at me, seeming sad and regretful. "Of course not, Adam…I…" he stumbled across his words and I sighed, sitting up.

"It's okay if I am…I'll understand. I'm sorry," I said, my shoulders shaking a little, but I didn't want to cry anymore, so I didn't. No…I sighed, biting my bottom lip. "I know I am…" I muttered. I felt Tommy's arms wrap around me and I shook my head.

"No, ADAM! You're not a WHORE, baby, look at me…" I didn't. I couldn't. He has called me one so many times; I did not know what to believe anymore. I just…

"Instead of freak, they should have engraved whore into my wrist," I mumbled, digging my nails into the burn mark. I heard Tommy gasp and he turned my head so I was forced to look at him.

"ADAM MITCHEL LAMBERT!" he yelled and I jumped lightly, looking at him and suddenly feeling small. "FUCK! YOU ARE NOT A WHORE. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. A WHORE IS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T CLAIM ONE PERSON YOU REMAIN WITH FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE!" he hissed, planting his lips on mine. "Now, fucking shut up."

I whimpered, nodding, but I still felt like one. "Do…Do you want…" I gulped, blushing, "…me to cook you dinner?" I asked and he leaned up, looking at me in surprise and I smiled, standing up and spanking his ass.

"You—?"

"I'm Adam—fucking—Lambert, I can cook."


	40. Just Me And You

**Tommy's POV**

Adam offered to cook for me. I didn't know he could cook, but it was a nice offer, so I accepted. He pranced off to the kitchen, and I would hear the occasional "OUCH!" come from him. And of course, I ran to check but he always shooed me away. He told me it was going to be a surprise. So I just walked back over to the couch and sat on it, turning my attention to the TV. There was a rerun of the American Idol Finale. So I decided to watch it. It was nice that Adam had DVR because I kept rewinding to the part where he kissed me. I remember how it felt. So sweet, so passionate...

A pair of arms snaked around my neck and I turned, planting my lips on Adam's. He moaned, pulling me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I cupped his face as he walked us into the kitchen and somehow, I don't even KNOW how, got me in a chair at the table. I whined a little at the loss of his touch, and looked at him. He laughed, walking back over to me with a dish. I couldn't quite see what it was until he placed it in front of me. Tacos? Yes! I love tacos! How did he know? I must have told him. I gasped, and he grinned, and I grinned back.

"You're the best!" I exclaimed, watching him take a seat across from me. He had a candle lit in the middle of the table, and a nice new white tablecloth coated the mahogany. I dug in, probably making a mess of myself, but I didn't care. I loved these things and Adam loved me for who I was, so he wouldn't be annoyed with my messiness, right? No, he couldn't, he loved me too much. I smiled to myself before taking another big bite of my taco. AHH, delicious!

About 45 minutes later, Adam and I had finished our food and we were washing the dishes.

"So honestly, how were they?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Horrible," I said with a smile. He looked upset. "I was just kidding babe!" I said, splashing a little water at him. He laughed, throwing some at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, smiling.

"Don't dish it out, if you can't take it!" he said, smiling big at me. I giggled, yes giggled, and grabbed the soap, splashing some on to my hand and lathering it up before shoving it into Adam's hair. He gasped and I smirked, putting my hands on my hips. He got an evil grin on his face and ran over to me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"AHHH!" I yelled and laughed at the same time. And before I knew it, he had placed me into a bathtub, and turned on the freezing cold water. I gasped, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in on top of me. He laughed, and I laughed, looking at him, before placing a big juicy kiss on his lips. His tongue ran through my mouth and I sucked on it, as a deep moan erupted from my throat. He pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said, looking over at him. We both smiled, and I splashed some water at him.

It is times like these I will never forget.


	41. The Beast Inside

**Adam's POV**

I smiled, turning the water to a warm temperature in my large bathtub. Easily, both Tommy and I could spread out in it. It was a marble tile with a beautiful pattern and smooth surface. I loved taking bubble baths in it. Speaking of bubbles…I reached over to the counter besides Tommy and grabbed my favorite bubble concoction. It smelt like lavender and created purple, transparent bubbles. I slowly poured some by the faucet and immediately, they began forming and Tommy giggled.

I smiled, becoming soaked in my clothes and I kissed him deeply on the lips. He whined a little as I pulled back, tugging off his shirt. The elf lifted up his arms, making easy access to his pale and exposed chest. He hissed slightly and tackled me, causing water to splash everywhere. I nipped at his ear, causing a soft purr to erupt from his throat. He was so beautiful with all his crazy features. I loved everything about him and wouldn't give anything up about him. Pssh, I could care less that I'm being a complete sap right now; I know it's totally true.

"Mm, Tommy…" I whispered and he shivered. The tub began to overflow slightly, so I quickly reached over my elf and turned it off, gripping my own shirt and pulling it off. He laughed, his hands attacking my pants and I quickly took them off along with my boxers. He moaned lightly and I kissed him on the lips, taking care of his own bottom attire. Once we were both completely naked, I leaned against the wall of the tub, taking him into my arms and pulling him against my chest. He sat on my lap, and I knew he could feel my half hard on, but luckily, he didn't pay much attention to it. He just leaned back, nuzzling up into my neck. I smiled, kissing his nose and licking his cheek. He tasted like bubbles, and to be honest, I don't think he's ever looked prettier. He was unexplainably gorgeous with the bubbles surrounding him, his wet hair hanging over his eyes…

"Adam?" he asked sweetly, looking up at me. I could feel his tail lock around my ankle, causing me to shudder slightly, but I smiled nonetheless. He broke me out of my daydreaming about him. I kind of wanted to attack him right now and give it to him till he's screaming my motherfucking name, but I don't think he wants sex right now. And even if we were to have sex, something tells me he would want to top. I'm not a bottoming kind of person. I like the one being in control, but whatever. If my little elf wants to fuck me, I'll let him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and turning around so his chest was pressed up right against mine. He straddled my waist and wrapped his slender arms around my neck. A small smile tugged on his lips and curiosity burned into his eyes. It was an off question, I'll admit, but one I could answer of course. It was opened up for interpretation, that's for sure. So I was going to answer it as logically as possible. I mean, I already had a million answers screaming in my head, so I just thought that I'd sort them out and make them worth his while…

"Hm…Why do I love Tommy Joe Ratliff?" I pondered, running my fingers down his chest and circling around one of his nipples. He shuddered and I smirked, pecking him on the lips. He tasted like cherry. It's a flavor I vaguely remember him tasting of at the Freak Show. "One reason…Because he's so small and elf-like. I love my men short…and elf-like," I whispered, gripping onto his tail underwater and stroking it lightly. He moaned and my other hand cupped his face, sliding up to his ear. "You're a fucking badass…" I mused, and he smirked lightly at that. "When you want something, you want it right then and there…"

He licked his lips and nipped at my neck. I chuckled, rubbing circles in his back. "Tommy Joe is my little elf…" I whispered into the cavern of his ear and stuck my tongue out, swirling it around. He groaned and I pulled back, cupping some water into my hand and letting his slip through my fingers and drip onto his hair. He smiled.

"I love Adam Lambert…Because he's my drug," he mused, poking me in the chest. He laughed a little reaching behind me to grab the soap. "I love Adam because—OUCH!" Tommy yelped and I gasped. He fell back into the water and laughed a little. "Sorry, Adam, I just cut my finger on your razor…," he said, sticking his…dripping finger into his mouth. I could see the red liquid graze across his flesh and gently trickle into the water, making a soft splash.

Oh, shit.

W-When was the last time I had blood? Oh, god, we just made up, we didn't see each other for like four days, and I didn't even bother looking for blood! I was too depressed and desperate to actually be concerned for something so important! OH SHIT! This is gonna turn into the Freak Show when I killed Isaac! No, Adam, you can't think like that, I gotta stay in control. This is Tommy! Someone you can't just randomly attack because you're not strong-willed like that. Come on, Adam. Take in a deep fucking breath and—Ah, screw it.

A low growl rumbled in my chest and Tommy glanced up at me. "What's wrong, Adam?" Then he looked down at his bloody finger and held it out to me. "Do you want some?" he asked. It sounded so innocent but he didn't know what was happening in my head. Oh, no…

I hissed, ramming his wrist against the wall and gripping his throat in the other. He gasped, choking a little and whimpered. He tried to say something, but it was muffled. My red eyes glanced down at the two tattooed bite marks gracing his skin, claiming him as mine. And those should be the only bite marks that grace his ivory colored flesh. I loved him, and I didn't want to hurt him, but…I needed it. I glanced at the other side of his neck and it was completely free. It looked luscious…

"A-Adam…" he wheezed, gripping onto my hand that grasped his throat. I opened my mouth and clamped down onto his neck, hearing him whimper loudly in pain. The blood ran down my throat in generous amounts.

God, why am I such a monster? Why can't I control this? Why am I such a FREAK?


	42. Your Monster Shows

**Tommy's POV**

His sharp teeth sunk deep into my clean flesh, sucking harshly, causing a moan to erupt from my throat. The blood dripped down my neck and splashed quietly into the water. Adam sucked harder, and I started to feel light headed. My mind got dizzy and my sight got blurry.

"Adam..." I said, pushing him as hard as I could off of me. It didn't work. I didn't have much strength at the moment.

"A-A-Ad-damm..." I mumbled, still trying to push him off. He didn't listen. He was too lost in the trance. He sucked harder and I kept trying. But he wouldn't budge. So I reached behind him and my shaky hand gripped a shampoo bottle tightly. I gripped it, and smashed it hard against Adam's head. I felt bad for doing it but I had too. It was my only choice.

Adam pulled away, mumbling a quick 'OW!' and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. When he looked up at me, his expression changed completely. He gulped, reaching his hand over to my neck and grazing his fingers over the second mark he had made. It started to get big, bulging out. It was black and had a tinge of purple to it. Tears welled in his eyes and I sighed.

"Shit! Tommy, I am so-"

"It's fine, A-Adam. You d-don't need to w-worry," I mumbled. Adam stood from the tub, stepped out and dried himself, wrapping a towel around his waist before pulling me out of the tub. I stumbled, and he caught me, supporting me with his big muscles. He dried me with one of the tan towels sitting on a rack, and walked me over to the bed. He slipped me into some pants, and slid me under the covers. I gripped them, pulling them up to my neck. I could hear the muffled noises of Adam changing, and then he crawled into bed, pulling me to his side. His warmth heated my body. He placed kisses in my hair, and kept me to his side.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I-I l-love you t-too," I said, still a little dizzy from Adam's drinking. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent before drifting to sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to Adam rummaging through the kitchen. I rubbed my head, yawning and standing from the mattress. I stumbled into the kitchen, smiling at Adam when he turned around to see me.

"Hey beautiful," he said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was thinking, we still have some time left to the day if you want to go out. I don't know, to a nice restaurant, or-"

"A bar," I interrupted. He looked at me with awe.

"A... A bar?" he answered.

"Yes," I demanded, "A bar, that is where we're going," and I pulled myself from his grasp and walked to the other room to get ready.


	43. Drunken Wishes

**Adam's POV**

To be honest…Tommy seemed a bit annoyed with me. I held him and he pulled out of my grasp and TOLD me that we were going to a bar. He wasn't going to make any exceptions. And normally, he didn't have this demanding feature about him. I was the dominate one, or at least, I always wanted to come off as the leader in this relationship. I was wondering if maybe he was mad at me. Well, that's kind of stupid Adam. You did however; attack him in the bathtub. Even then, he seemed pissed! Was he mad at me because he's annoyed that I'm too weak to control my thirst? It wasn't my fault I didn't drink for four days…Okay, so it is my fault that I didn't get the supplement amount of blood required to quench my thirst, but I was mourning. The love of my life hated me and thought I was a whore. But I'm NOT a whore; I'm far from a whore! I claimed Tommy, meaning he's all mine and I'm all his, meaning that it is virtually impossible for me to be a whore. Whores are people that have sex with everyone and aren't solely dedicated to one person. I am. Tommy. My elf. Whose…currently mad at me.

I was in such a trance; I didn't even realize Tommy was tugging on my shirt. "Adam, let's go!" he yelled a bit, irritation coating his normally boyish and innocent voice. I glanced at him, biting my lip. He was mad, I could tell that much. And not only from his little fucker persona. Biting him meant that we became one of the same person, and that pretty much indicates that we can feel what the other was currently feeling. And Tommy's PISSED AT ME. And I didn't want him to be. Why did he want to go to a bar in the first place? Why couldn't we just stay here? It was early. Like five in the morning. The only reason I got up was that I couldn't stand to sleep next to my little elf. I felt too horrible for what I did. To be honest, I didn't feel like I deserved the privilege of sleeping with him…

When my electrical blue eyes landed on him, I saw that he was dressed in a tight Marilyn Manson shirt, and he had my loose baby blue Polo shirt over that. He was still dressed in his tight black skinnies and his signature creepers. He put on quite a bit of make-up (over the top eye shadow, black lipstick, a ton of eyeliner) and styled his hair in an "I don't give a shit" kind of way. He wore a black and gray skull scarf, covering his bite marks. I was okay with that really, but I still felt terrible. Of course, I felt bad for harming that only person I will ever care for so deeply, but the taste of his unwilling blood running down my throat was the most extraordinary feeling I've ever had. It was fantastic…

"O-Oh…Sorry, Tommy—"

His normally sweet brown eyes, now filled with utter discontent, glared up at me. "JESUS. Adam, stop apologizing, it's getting on my fucking nerves," Tommy snapped and I held in my gasp. He's never actually been this mean to me before, has he? No, I'm pretty sure…Well, I mean…Okay, and we've gotten into fights before. Just shut up. So instead of getting into a more intense argument with my boyfriend, I just nodded and we walked out of my door. I locked it up, striding down the hall with him. He whipped out his cellphone and started to text someone, I have no idea who, but I didn't like it. He was with me, meaning no one else should be on his attention. Okay, maybe that was a bit selfish, but why was he acting like this? Did he hate me now? Did he not want to be with me? I saw that he only had a hickey on his neck because the swelling had gone down from when I attacked him…Maybe he was ashamed of my bite marks. He was ashamed of the fact that he was mine forever, and he didn't want to be. Because I'm just a monster, a freak…

That thought made my heart clench up in remorse and full on regret. I didn't want to force Tommy into anything, but he kind of made me bite him, and now, I have the feelings that he doesn't want me anymore.

Damnitt, Adam. You're being so fucking irrational right now. It's just a little phase. He's acting like he's on his fucking period or something. You can't start automatically believing that he doesn't want you anymore. If he attacked me and started to gobble on my neck then I might just be a little cold towards him. I have to evaluate the entire equation before I try to assume an answer. I have to look at this from his side. I'm a bloodthirsty vampire, and he's a tiny, defenseless little elf who's my boyfriend. Is he safe around me? I hope he is. I never want to purposely hurt him. But he's already been hurt so much. Like the stab to the fucking stomach! Speaking of which, how was that? Is he still okay? Is something wrong? I want to kiss it better…

Luckily, when we were in the elevator, I was so consumed in my own thoughts; I didn't even notice the palpable and awkward silence drifting in the air. But the car drive to my favorite bar was complete hell. Tommy texted the whole time and I gripped onto the steering wheel for dear fucking life. I could hear the clicking of Tommy's keyboard on his Blackberry. It was irritating to say the least. He was acting like a petulant child…but I knew I had to be patient with him. This was all my fault. But I can't say that aloud, otherwise Tommy will start a motherfucking riot!

When we arrived at the bar, Tommy hopped out of the car and didn't even wait for me. The blond just slid his phone into his jean's pocket and practically strutted into the bar. I sighed slightly, locking it up and shuffling in after him. He was seated at a stool and I was weary at first. Should I sit with him, or is he utterly embarrassed to be seen with me? Oh, shut up, Adam. Go sit with your lover…

I sat on the stool next to Tommy and he didn't even acknowledge my existence. To be honest it hurt, but fuck it. I'm gonna drink all my sorrows away. That's what I'm good at. The pretty bartender walked up to me and handed Tommy his beers. He engulfed them, and I decided, fuck it. I'm gonna get wasted and whatever the fuck happens, fucking happens. The cute bartender walked up to me, but I didn't want to flirt or wallow in his utter beauty. I just needed the alcohol in my system, NOW.

I ordered a glass of red wine. As soon as the red nectar tarnished my dry throat, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop. And he just kept giving them to me. It was beautiful. But Tommy still didn't talk to me. He would just sip his beer quietly, and it was getting on my nerves. Eventually, he said he had to take a piss, but I didn't say anything. I was kind of on the verge of throwing up and passing out. Either one was good for me. Today and yesterday had started out so well. Tommy came back to me and we had such a cute little time together. Now look at us. I'm trying to get drunk and Tommy is being a total bitch. I don't need this kind of drama shit. Maybe we should honestly just breakup. Neither of us needs this kind of stress.

I giggled, ordering another glass and I heard someone sit next to me. I saw that it wasn't Tommy, but a very beautiful girl. She had on a tight ass red cocktail dress that stopped halfway up her legs. She wore a pair of black glittery heels and he boobs were perched neatly in her dress. Blond tresses hung loosely over her breast and her piercing brown eyes rested on me. A thick amount of make-up lay on her soft looking face.

"Hello, Mr. Lambert," she mused, her voice thick with a Russian accent. My ears rung and I swirled my stool so I face her, curiosity burning in my eyes. They gazed down to her luscious lips and I whimpered lightly. I wanted to kiss Tommy. I kissed him at least every ten minutes, but now he totally hates something or me…I couldn't exactly comprehend my thoughts now. I was…kind of drunk.

"Would you like to taste?" she asked, pressing his breasts against my chest. I moaned lightly, nodding my head. She smiled, leaning up and kissing me gently. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and I happily obliged, opening wide and sucking on her wet tongue. She moaned, her hand sliding up and gripping onto my black hair. I smirked, pushing against her lips. Our loud pops of saliva rung in my ears and I groaned at the loss when she pulled away, licking her lip glossed mouth.

"So sweet," she mumbled, running her fingers through my hair and winking. "I shall see you again," she mused, walking off. I whimpered, blinking lightly and turning back, gripping onto my wine glass.

Fuck Tommy.


	44. I Thought You Loved Me

**Tommy's POV**

I don't know what was wrong with me. I felt anger, just boiling inside of me. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep or something. But I had taken it out on Adam and that was mean. I guess I only took it out on him because he was the only person around. But whatever. I will apologize after I pee... And I REALLY had to pee!

I walked tensely off to the bathroom. This attitude that I had had to change. It was ruining our time together and I just wanted to do some bumping and grinding. Have some fun, ya know? But when I turned back around to glance at Adam, he had his lips locked with... Was that a... GIRL? What the fuck! Rage filled me and I could feel my face get red with anger. My fists clenched into tight balls.

I stared as they added tongue, the slut pressing her breasts to Adam. MY Adam. You know what, fuck him. So when the girl pulled back, and walked away, I pranced over to her. For a second she stared, before saying, "Oh, so you saw what I did for Adam and you want some too?" she smirked and started leaning in. I raised my fist, letting it make hard contact with her face, causing her to grip her cheek and fall to the ground. She whimpered.

For a second I felt great, before about six hands gripped my arms tightly, and dragged me out of the club. I fell hard on my ass, standing up and walking away. The sound of the music faded and steps walking towards me got louder. Who was it? Oh god, if Adam was following me, I fucking swear to god...

I spun around, the anger in my eyes fading as I saw Alli, standing, as beautiful as ever. Her lids were graced with silver shadow and her lashes covered with mascara. She had on red skinny jeans and a lace tube top. She had a frown tugging at her dark purple lips and I sighed. She came up to me and hugged me. And for a second, I wished I were straight.

So I could have the one person that was always good to me, always there for me, as my girlfriend.

Alli.

And to think Adam loved me. That little fucker.

He's never getting me back now.


	45. Anything For You

**Adam's POV**

My head felt heavy and I knew I was gonna throw up. Both from the alcohol off that woman and the immense consumption I drank down. She tasted terrible. I liked the feeling of her lips, but the way she tasted just didn't seem right. Maybe it was because she was a woman, I'm not sure. Or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't kissing Tommy, the only person I should be with. I knew that I messed up. I do many things wrong. My flaws far outrank my great traits. I was a horrible boyfriend, I knew that much, but my elf needed to understand that it was the beers and shit. But that's not excuse.

I glanced around and Tommy wasn't anywhere. I was getting worried. What if someone took him? What if he got shot and raped? Okay, that was totally the alcohol talking right now… I stumbled off my stool and checked the bathroom, lazily calling out his name. While I was in there, I heaved into one of the toilets and my head pounded with each waterfall of shit that fell from my mouth. It felt relieving to say the least, but it still burn coming up and my stomach ached something. I shouldn't drink, I knew better, but I was being a fucker. Why did we go to a bar? Why did Tommy and I have so many motherfucking problems?

After my epic reign of terror, I stumbled back up (more sober than I was before) and tripped my way out of the bathroom. He wasn't in there. My heart started to pound and sweat accumulated on the back of my neck. My eyes were glazed over and my vision was a bit blurry. The dryness in my throat caused me to cough as I stumbled over to the bartender. I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't need a fucking manicure right now, I needed my Glitterbaby. Fuck, Glitterbaby? Where the hell did that come from? I liked the ring to it, but he was my elf. My little Elfie. Oh, I like that one too. Save Elfie in the back of your mind Adam. Oh, shit, now I'm gushing. I need to hold him in my arms. And the sudden urge to make love to him came flooding back and I needed it. I wanted him. My body yearned for his touch…

"H-Have you s-seen my b-boyfriend anywhere?" I slurred, looking at him. He glanced at me and looked as if he wanted to give me pity but refrained because this was my own destruction.

"Yea. He was kicked out about five minutes ago for punching some poor girl in the face. You better keep him on a leash or something," he said. And that comment made me fucking angry. It made me feel as if this lame douchebag was calling my baby a freak. But he wasn't a FREAK. He was my lover. And I loved him like no fucking tomorrow! And when I find him—wherever the fuck he is—I'm going to throw him on a bed and make sweet fucking love to him! Just because he's—?

I ended up curling my hand into a fist and punching him straight across the face. He gasped, tripping back and falling to the ground. I groaned, turning around and running out of the bar, glancing back and forth for Tommy. I didn't need to wait here for long otherwise they'll get some securities guards or some shit to come after me and in all honesty, I didn't need that right now. I just wanted Tommy in my arms, come on!

"T-Tommy?" I whispered, licking my lips. He went to the left. I walked more fluently and I could smell it. His tears. They were salty in my mouth, they tasted like sorrow and regret. Yea, it's freaky vampire senses. Don't ask, but I can smell shit and stuff. I gasped, turning a corner and seeing him being held by someone. Allison. She looked pretty in the dim light from the sun, but I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Why was my baby crying? What happened? Did I miss something while I was being an idiot and getting drunk? Did someone hurt him? Okay, stop asking questions, Adam it's hurting your head. But did I do this to him? No, he couldn't' have seen me with the woman, could he? FUCK ME.

"Tommy?" I asked again, my heart beating less at the sight of him being with someone I knew. But when he took his face out of Allison's shoulder, I saw the tears streaking down his face and my beating heart shattered at the sight. No, we should be past all the drama. Now. I just wanted him with me. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, taking a step forward. I needed him…

"NO, ADAM!" Allison screeched and I stopped in my tracks, my head throbbing even more. My elf got out of Allison's arms and walked up to me. His chocolate brown eyes were pierced with hurt and swimming in tears. He raised his left hand and struck me hard on the cheek. My face was turned to the side, my cheek pulsing and red. I gasped cupping it in my hand and looking back at Tommy. My heart burst into pieces and it hurt. No, it was ending. I felt lightheaded and I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"T-Tommy…?" I whispered my voice cracking.

"No, Adam. I've tried. I've tried so fucking hard for you. But you're a…you're a WHORE. You can't stay committed to one person! THESE FUCKING BITE MARKS," he gestured to the punctures that claimed him as mine, "mean nothing because you're the one that can't stay committed. I love you, Adam. But I need someone that loves me back. You haven't proven to me that you fucking LOVE ME!" he hissed, pushing past me. I gasped, rage boiling inside me as I whipped around. How dare he say that! I made him mine because I loved him more than life itself, and he's saying I have to prove it to him?

Sure, I'll give him the theory that I do indeed, kiss a lot of people, but I would never cheat on him! He's the love of my life and there is no fucking way that I would stop loving him for anybody!

"Haven't proved to you that I love you? What about at the fucking Freak Show when Isaac whipped me? When I got this fucking burn," I lifted up my left wrist and pointed to the word "freak" tattooed into my flesh, "because you punched Taylor! I did it all for you, because I knew, even when I was a complete idiot about it, that I loved you, Tommy!" I cried, seeing him stop. But then he began walking across the road. "Tommy, wait!" I wailed.

He stopped in the middle turning around and glaring. "You may have been that Adam before, but I don't know what you've become! You're a whore Adam! You don't love me for me! And I knew it because—"

I saw it first. That city bus on its early schedule to pick up people for work and what not. I saw its bright headlights through the dim musk of dusk. But Tommy didn't, he just kept screaming at me. I wanted to yell out, but I couldn't. Even if I did yell at him to move, he would have hesitated, looked to the side and it would have been too late. So in all actuality, there was only one thing I could do. It may sound cliché, Soap Opera kind of shit, but it was Tommy. And I needed to save him. He was the only thing that bound me to this world. Without him, I'm nothing.

My legs moved on their own as I ran to him. He screamed at me some more as I gasped, pushing his chest so he fell out of the way of the bus. I tried to get out in time, but I was too late. I felt the pain sear up my body as it made contact with my chest and stomach. I heard the tires come to a screeching stop as I skidded to my fatal position almost ten feet away from where the bus was. I could feel the blood seep into my jet-black hair. My once shattering heart was deteriorating and I couldn't move. With each shallow breath I took, it sent fire to shoot throughout my entire body.

"H-Holy, shit, ADAM!" I felt small hands cup my face, but my eyes were closed. They were too heavy to keep open. "Adam, baby, I'm so sorry…" Drops fell on my face and I could only assume they were Tommy's tears. Don't cry, baby…

"I love you, Tommy…" I mumbled before everything vanished and the life practically slipped out of me…


	46. But I Love You Too Much

**Tommy's POV**

I watched the bus make contact with Adam as he recoiled and collapsed to the ground. I stared, and the bus came to a stop. I ran over to Adam, looking at him. Adam's eyes squinted, twitching a little bit, before saying to me "I love you, Tommy…" and his eyes closed. Tears welled in my eyes.

"No, b-baby! Adam! Please Adam!" I shook him but he wouldn't wake up. I straddled his waist, shaking his shoulders and I kept pecking his lips lightly. He would wake up.

"Adam! Baby you can't... You can't be..." my voice kept lowering into a soft whisper. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, looking at Alli. She had tears in her eyes and her makeup was smudged. Her hair was a mess and a man, I think he was the bus driver, stood behind her.

"They will be here in two minutes," she mumbled. I knew what she meant. She had called an ambulance. But I didn't want them to take Adam away from me. I couldn't risk them taking him away.

When the paramedics arrived, I backed away from Adam, as they placed him on a gurney and took him away. But as the doors of the ambulance closed, I mumbled a quick 'I love you' to my soul mate who could no longer hear me.

Alli and I jumped in the car, driving to the hospital. It was a silent ride. All you could really hear was the loud whimpers from me and Alli crying. I just didn't want Adam to be dead. He couldn't be dead. Because, if he was, I would probably never be able to live with myself. I would probably have to... Kill myself.

When Alli pulled into the lot, I stepped out of the car, running to the double doors and pushing them opened, which drew many eyes. I took a seat, and Alli walked in, sitting next to me. We were silent but she cuddled with me and I felt horrible. I just kept crying. A man with a long white coat walked out and looked at Alli and me before sighing and walking up to us. This couldn't be good...

The only thing I heard was, "He's in a coma," and the rest went blank after that. At least he wasn't dead but... A... A... Coma? What? No! He can't! I love Adam too much to let him go! A coma could last for years! He may not come back for years! What was I going to do? Alli looked at me before the doctor walked away. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me with her as we followed the doctor.

When we entered the room, I broke down into tears, falling to my knees. Adam looked pale and his face had cuts and bruises all over it. His clothes were torn apart. Alli cried, not as hard as me, and pulled me up to my feet. My knees shook and I took a seat on his bed. I wrapped my arms around him but he didn't return the favor. I just wanted him to hold me again. I wanted to feel his warmth again...

I placed my lips on his mouth, and it was a tasteless kiss. I wanted Adam to kiss me back, love me back. But that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Alli had left about an hour ago, and the nurse told me that it was time for me to leave. How dare she... Tell me to leave my lover! That's so mean! But she didn't know he was my lover. She just thought that I knew him. So I stood, wiping my tears that still fell and passed the nurse as leaving the room.

I passed the waiting room, walking to the double glass doors, and exiting as a man entered. He was beautiful. His hair a dark brown, slim figure, designer clothes. He was almost as beautiful as Adam. I stopped and turned around to find him staring at me. I could feel my face get hot and he smiled, walking over to me. He took a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down really fast.

"I'm Cassidy," he said before handing me the paper, "call me some time," and he walked away.


	47. Almost Dead To The World

**Adam's POV**

Fuuuuccckkk…

Why the hell were all these damned fucking lights so bright? Seriously, turn them the fuck down I don't believe in "going into the light", but shit. From all this flashing and white, I seriously considered that I was in Heaven for a minute! I groaned, rolling over and attempting to sit up, but everything was so fucking stiff. My muscles were sore and I didn't want to move at all. I felt dirty and my breathing was a bit hitched. My head was pounded and I feel like I drank way too much fucking alcohol, but I don't remember having anything. Ow, my throat is so dry. Blood…I need some fucking blood. It hurt…My heart kept pounding in my chest and I panted a little. Fuck, where was I?

I moaned lightly, rolling over and FORCING myself up. I placed the palm of my hand on the bed and pushed myself up, using all the strength I could muster. I heard a lot of popping and cracking. My long bangs hung loosely in my face and they were…fucking ORANGE? What the hell was going on? My hair was black! I remember dying it because I…I don't know why I dyed it, but I know I did! And whenever my ginger roots started to show, I would always dye it black again!

I hissed lightly, reaching my arms up and hearing my spine crack and pop as if it hadn't had any movement in fucking ever…But I only slept for a couple days. Like…What happened? Everything was hazy…My mind honestly couldn't comprehend all that was happening in this exact moment in time. I didn't know what was going on, where I was, or…Exactly who I was. I knew I was Adam Lambert, but what did I do? I mean, I know I'm like...a vampire or something, but….SHIT. This is all so confusing. I need to do something about this.

I glanced around and noticed I was in a hospital. You can always tell if you're in a hospital. Thick, white wallpaper graced the walls and it smelt mucky and bleachy. If that makes sense, I guess. I licked my lips, swinging my legs over the bed and groaning. I was moving too much, but this was odd. I should be able to WALK. Ow, I placed all my weight on my feet and when I attempted to stand, I immediately fell down. "FUCK!" I yelled, trying to get back up as I held onto the bed for support. I wobbled a bit, finally standing correctly, but of course, I was gripping onto the bed for dear life. A nurse rushed into my room and she gasped. I glanced at her and my eyes adjusted to her appearance. Crisp blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her piercing brown eyes bore into me and she seemed both excited and baffled.

"Oh, my! Mr. Lambert, you're awake!" she yelped and I blinked, tilting my head to the side. Awake? Well, duh, everyone has to wake up sometimes. She frowned, her eyes showing genuine concern and sympathy. "Mr. Lambert…You were in a coma from getting hit by a bus and…"She bit her bottom lip looking to the side, my heart seemed to stop, and I felt dizzy hearing this. I groaned lightly, taking a small step forward and hearing another crack, but I was balanced, there's something…

"Coma?" I gasped, my head beginning to throb. "F-For how long?" I was almost afraid to ask. However, it couldn't have been for too long right?

"Um…About five years, Mr. Lambert…" she mused and my heart stopped. No, I couldn't…

"F-F-Five years?" I choked, blinking and then shaking my head. Okay, that epically sucked, didn't it? But this must have happened for a reason, so don't freak out Adam. The universe chooses things to happen because everything has a purpose. Just don't dwell on the past, and get through this. Go find out more about your life and get our fucking memory back. Things ought to trigger for you… "C-Can I get some clothes and maybe clean up? I wanna get out of this fucking hospital…" I whispered and she nodded, walking over and unhooking me from all these tubes. I sighed in relief when I exited the room with her. New surrounding seemed so amazing right now. The nurse led me down the hall to a bathroom and handed me a bag.

I walked in and thank the fucking GODS, there was a shower…And apparently, I haven't taken a shower in…five years? Whoa, that is something completely gross! I must stink of like…Sex or something. Oh, my god. I haven't had sex in five years! I fucking need to be laid.

I mentally chuckled at the though and quickly, I turned on the water to a warm temperature and hopped in, moaning loudly as the foreign liquid pierced my skin. This felt so good. It soothed my aching muscles that I could now balance correctly on, thank the fucking universe. I took in a deep breath through my nose. Okay, Adam. Try to remember some shit…You were hit by a bus, but why? Ugh, no it hurts too much to think. Do you ever get a headache behind your eye? Yea, that's what I'm getting from trying to think…

I shook my head, cleaning up thoroughly and walking out of the steaming cubicle. The mist had fogged up the mirror and to be honest, I was scared to look…But I had too. But did I change a lot in the past five years? I couldn't have changed that much…

So I wiped the evaporation off with the towel and gasped. My hair was pretty long. Obviously, someone trimmed it every once in a while so I didn't grow down to my feet, but it was completely bright orange, reaching down to my shoulders. My face didn't change much, but my eyes were a bit glassy and didn't seem too lively. In fact, they seemed to be a dull gray. I guess that's what I get for being in a coma for five years.

I sighed, reaching over and grabbing the scissors that were in the bag. I began to cut my hair until it was in a fashionable style. The back was a bit long, but my bangs were choppy and covered some of my eyes. The rest of it was pretty messy, but I made it stick up with my gel. And for being a ginger, I looked pretty fucking hot. Then I did some other shit, plucked my eyebrows, shaved off some stubble, and did tedious shit like that. I glanced back at the bag and she put some clothes in there. I slid on a tight QUEEN gray tee and tossed on a pair of tight ass black pants. I pulled on a pair of glistening leather boots, and a jacket to match that. And to my surprise, I saw some eyeliner in the bag. Well, that brought back some memories…Eyeliner…liner…GUYLINER.

Holy FUCK. I was on American Idol! That's fucking right. And I got super famous from it but I got beat by a dude named Kris. Damn, Kris was hot. I smiled to myself, smudging on a thick amount of liner and happy with myself that I remembered something. Yea, Ring of Fire, Black or White. So, I'm a singer. A good one if I got runner-up on that reality show. And I have fans. I'm loved. At least I'm not some funky random person, ya know? So pretty much, I have my memory, I just gotta get it back in gear.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the nurse. She smiled, walking up to me and handing me another bag. "It's full of medicines and a schedule for you to come visit us. I want you to come back tomorrow so we can see if you're normal," she smiled, but then frowned. I titled my head to the side and blinked. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep the paparazzi away, but they just showed up…" Then she began to rant about how many times I take my medicine, what to take and she gave me a piece of paper on it.

I nodded, hugging her and taking the bag. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, stretching again and walking fluently out of the hospital. Sure enough, groups of fucking annoying people were swarming around me. They had microphones, cameras, notepads, and the fucking works!

"Mr. Lambert, do you think you're still famous?"

"What are you going to do now that you're out of a coma?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? Fuuuck! I had a boyfriend, I know I did! What was his name? Timmy? Tom? Thomas! Thomas! Tomm…Tommy! HOLY SHIT!

I sighed, smiling lightly to the camera crew. I laughed dryly, "Yep. Glad I'm finally alive again…" I mumbled, waving a little, and walking faster. Eventually, I had to stop and sign autographs and fucking shit. Then I kind of ran away, and it felt good to stretch out my legs. Once I was sure I finally lost them, I sighed heavily, looking up into the bright sky. Tommy…

I knew I couldn't look for him now; he probably wasn't even in the same city…So much had probably changed. Did he still love me?

But I knew I had to collect my thoughts. Most people probably won't recognize me because of my hair, so I walked into a coffee shop and ordered some ice tea. I grabbed it and walked to the back corner table sipping at it silently.

Okay, Adam. You just got out of a coma…And Tommy wasn't there. I mentally slapped myself. Of course he wasn't! FIVE YEARS, Adam! He's not going to want you anymore.

I sighed, licking my lips and glancing out the window at everyone passing by. It was weird. I couldn't actually believe that I was gone for five years…

Would I even recognize Tommy if I saw him?

Well, he's the only one with my mark.


	48. Once Again

**Tommy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at Cassidy. He was sleeping, still and I was cuddled to his side. He looked so beautiful. As always. I loved him and I was so happy to be married to such a great man.

I raised from the big king sized bed, stumbling as I walked. Damn I needed a coffee. And a good one. So I walked to the dresser, pulling out my tightest pair of jeans, slipping them on and taking off my t-shirt, replacing it with a Metallica shirt that I loved. And no, Cassidy and I had NOT fucked last night you perverts.

I walked to the bathroom, fixing my hair with the gel I had. I styled in a messy kind of way that looked sexy. It's blonde locks were flying all over the place. So I grabbed my eyeliner, applying it swiftly and gracing some black shadow over my eyelids. Then, I put on some pink lip-gloss and headed to the bedroom again. Slipping on my creepers, I grabbed my phone and wallet. I walked out of the apartment, and down to the lobby. I greeted some of my neighbors as I passed them, and walked to the car. I took Cassidy's because mine was getting fixed at the moment.

I stepped in, starting the ignition and heading out. I was going to go to my favorite Coffee shop. And when I approached it, I smiled. And I couldn't help but notice the crowds of paparazzi surrounding the shop. What was going on? Was there a famous person in there or something? This thought got me eager. I would love to meet someone famous! I smiled to myself and got out of the car, locking it and walking to the shop. I fought through the big crowd, getting a push or a shove here and there but I eventually made my way in. I walked up to the counter, ordering the usual.

"Chocolate Non-Fat light Latte please," I said and the man got to work. I paid and walked over to an empty table, waiting for them to bring me my drink. I took out my phone, checking my Facebook. Nothing different really. Just a bunch of news about some famous guy coming out of a coma today. Whatever. I didn't even need to know who it was because I don't care. Suddenly, the man walked over with my drink and I looked up, smiling. But when he moved away, I saw a figure standing behind him. I didn't quite notice the man, but is eyes made me remember. This was Adam.

Adam Fucking Lambert.


	49. When Hearts Like Ours Meet

**Adam's POV**

After much thought about what the fuck I was gonna do, I got up tossing my cup in the trash. I thought about many things. Some people think that you have all the time to reflect of you time conscious when you're in a coma, but that's a myth. I had no idea I was in one. It's like one second, you're twenty-three and the next…you're twenty-eight. And I thought a lot, mostly about Tommy. I have no idea what he looks like now. Probably still so small and tiny, just the way I like him. Fuck. He made my heart complete, and now, I'm so insecure and confused. I need him to help me through this. But where is he?

I sighed, shoving my hands into my pocket and sighing, flipping my hair to the side. To be honest, I didn't have anywhere to go. I don't remember where I lived! I mean _shit_. Even if I did, my apartment still wouldn't be available! So is the famous Adam Lambert going to just grab a box somewhere and live in it like a fucking homeless person? I don't know if I have any friends…KRIS! Oh, yea. But he's married, and he probably won't want a gay man living with him. I mean geeze. Ugh…

As I was walking to the door, I glanced to the side and saw someone and he seemed pretty damned surprise to see me, but I had no fucking idea who he was. However, I will admit that he was beautiful. Golden blond hair was tossed the side of his head, and the other half was slightly fuzzed, sticking in all different directions. His chocolate brown eyes were palpable, staring at me as if I was a fresh piece of meat. He was rather small, and…There was something compelling about him, but I really didn't need any more shit. So, I shrugged off his look and eyes, walking out and getting tackled by the paparazzi. Paper and pens were shoved into my face, and rage boiled inside my stomach.

"ADAM LAMBERT. Your boyfriend! Is he still single?"

"I heard he got married to some designer…"

"Do you still love Tommy Ratliff? He haven't seen him much after the accident. He's very private!"

"S-Shit, I don't know! Fuck, people. I'm sorry…" I mumbled. Holy shit, why did I ever become famous? It was so freaking difficult. I must have had some motive behind it, but I don't remember why! This is stupid.

Then I felt someone grasp my wrist and yank me out of the paparazzi's grasp. We took a sharp corner and I groaned lightly, the sun getting to me. It kept giving me a headache. And this hair! I needed to go to like, a salon or something to get some black hair dye…Seriously, ginger is SO not rock n' roll. Its shit, that's what it is!

"Oh, right, fuck," I mumbled, gently taking my wrist from the mans' grasp. My head was still completely clouded, okay? I don't remember half this shit…Like being dragged down a block and a half by some stranger. "Um, thanks…But…" I was at a loss of words when the man turned around, tears streaming down his face. I gasped and his arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tightly, burying his face into my chest. I bit my bottom lip, blinking and trying to remember…This was the man that was at the coffee shop when I left. So it wasn't just completely random that I felt compelled towards him…

Then an idea popped into my head and I gently brushed some of his hair back and gulped when I saw his elf ears. They were long and pointed at the end, smooth and soft. "T-Tommy…" I whispered and he lifted his head nodding. His face was exactly how I remembered. Too beautiful for my feeble mind to comprehend.

My heart clenched and I felt tears rise into my own eyes and I gripped him, hoisting him up into my arms and burying my head into his neck. He smelt just like I remembered, he felt just like I remembered. He was perfect, as always. "Tommy…" I murmured, nipping at his neck. He purred, clinging onto my shirt and running his fingers through my hair. "Tommy…" I said again, not believing anything anymore. I felt that saying his name would bring him closer to me. I couldn't lose him again. Never.

I pulled back, looking him up and down with a smile. "You're so beautiful…" I chimed and he blushed. "Baby, I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened…I mean, I still don't remember anything…a-at all, I mean…" I kissed his nose and tugged on his hair slightly.

He whimpered, looking up at me. "Do you remember anything, Adam?" he whispered and I smiled, nodding. My heart was thrashing in my chest, and I could hardly believe what was happening.

"I-I do…I mean, the nurse told me that I got hit by a bus or something…I mean, I don't know why. And I know I'm Adam Lambert and I was on American Idol and shit. And…I remember everything about you. And now that you're here, I'm thinking of all this other shit and…" My heart wouldn't stop beating. It was amazing. He was here, in my arms, and so real. "Oh, god…Tommy, I…I was kind of a bitch, wasn't I?" I asked and he chuckled, kissing my neck and nodding. His lips pressed against my flesh made me shudder in pleasure and desire.

"You were a little bit of a bitch, but I still loved you…I loved you a lot," he said, pulling back with a genuine smile. To be honest, I was so enticed by his eyes, I didn't even notice the fact that he said _loved._

His brown eyes trailed from my chest, to my neck and to my lips where they lingered for a while before, rammed me against a wall, and pressed his lips against mine. I moaned lightly, my eyes wide but then falling shut as I remembered this feeling. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened, wrestling with his and savoring this moment.

But he tasted different…He didn't taste like cherry…It was like…cinnamon, or something. Not how I remembered, but I mentally shrugged it off because people change over the duration of five years. However, there was something completely different about him. Just…

He purred into my mouth, one hand left my wrist and snuck under my shirt, trailing his cold, calloused fingers down my chest. I moaned into his mouth, pushing his tongue aside and shoving it down his throat, loving his rasped moan. My hand intertwined with his blond hair, tugging on his harshly, causing him to gasp as our mouth separated. I leaned down; licking at his neck, nipping slightly at the tattoo I remembered giving him. It was almost like it was yesterday. I brushed my lips across it, opening my mouth just slightly and gently biting down.

"O-Oh, A-Addaammm…" he moaned quietly. I was about to sink in when his phone rang, causing my heart to thrash in my chest and I gasped, pulling back. Tommy frowned, kissing the corner of my mouth and reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He gulped, glancing up at me. "Um, I gotta take this," he said, flipping it open and I frowned deeply.

Who could be so important for Tommy to answer his phone while we were kissing? Obviously, he didn't have a boyfriend or anything; otherwise, I would feel like shit for kissing him. Tommy would tell me before getting my hopes up…

Right?


	50. All I Am

**Tommy's POV**

My phone began ringing. AHH, perfect timing. Thanks a lot! I pulled away from Adam, not wanting to lose his touch. But when I glanced at my phone, I felt guilt boiling in the pit of my stomach. I knew when I kissed Adam that it was a bad idea... But I couldn't resist!

"Um, I gotta take this," I said to Adam and I saw a frown tug at his lips. I flipped my phone open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tommy! Babe! I was getting worried. You wouldn't answer any texts! Where are you?"

"Babe, I'm fine. It's okay. My phone was on silent, I'm sorry. I'm just at the coffee shop. You know my favorite one?" I turned to see confusion boiling in Adam's eyes. Oh god, I shouldn't have called Cassidy Babe in front of him. I feel like such a cheater...

"Okay, Tommy, well come home soon. I love you."

"Love you too, bye," and that set Adam off. He looked so furious and angry but confused at the same time. Oh god, please don't yell. "Adam, I have something to tell you..." I said and he braced himself, taking a deep breath.

"But first, explain to me who you were calling babe and who you told that you l-loved them... Tommy, I love you," and he looked deep into me. I could tell that he would understand if I was in another relationship but he also looked like he was mad... That I kissed him without telling him...

"That's what I have to tell you..." I said, fiddling with my fingers. He stayed calm. "I..." I looked up at him and he looked impatient. "I'm married." I said and turned away, biting my lip. I could feel the expression on his face even though I couldn't see it. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped. I felt so horrible for kissing Adam without telling him first. He probably feels like shit.

"What? Then w-why did you kiss m-me?" he wasn't angry, just more... Upset? Were those tears? Oh no, I can't cause my baby tears. But which baby? Apparently, I have two...

"Adam, I'm sorry, I just... I don't know. I still love you though. And I feel like such a whore..." I said. Then it hit me. The tables had turned. I know how it feels to be on Adam's side of the story. At first, he was the whore, and now I'm the whore. Shit, what has happened to my life?

"Tommy, I-it's okay, I just-t..." he looked up at me, "we just c-can't be toge-ether." he walked up to me and placed a soft kiss on my now wet cheeks. I shivered from the light touch. He was always so gentle, and I tossed all of his feeling around. I'm so stupid.

"A-Adam," I said but he just placed a finger over my mouth, quieting me.

"Goodbye Tommy," he said and walked away. I watched him leave. Just walk away. He disappeared into crowds of paparazzi and I backed up against a wall, and fell to the ground, crying. Hot, salty tears streamed down my face. But I didn't give it a thought. All I was thinking about was Adam. I missed him but I loved Cassidy too. I AM A WHORE! WHORE, WHORE, WHORE! And awesome timing. Cassidy emerged from behind some building, wrapping his arms around me. It must've gotten late because it was now dark. How long was I sitting here? I don't know and honestly,

I don't care.


	51. Go On And Shatter

**Adam's POV**

Well, it was pretty much over. The one person in the entire world that I wanted, who I needed, who I thrived from was in love with someone else. Not only _in love_, but _married._ Married. The person who I made mine was married to a living male. A person who probably wasn't a freak. A person who could provide him with the utmost commitment and make everything so much better for him. A person who won't ever cheat on him or make promises that he'll never fail to hold truthful. I had to realize that whoever this person was, it made Tommy happy. And they obviously loved each other. Tommy said it himself, in front of me. After we kissed.

That thought sent a shudder down my spine. I had hoped with all my heart that Tommy wouldn't kiss me if he were in a relationship with someone. Because, I just received false hope. I thought that him kissing me would prove that he still loves me, that he wanted to be with me. That he was fucking OPEN. I don't even know anymore…I shook my head, and shoved my hands into my pockets, feeling something. I pulled it out and my cellphone was there. My Droid. Holy shit, it was charged and everything. I flipped the keyboard open and there was a note in it:

_Adam, your apartment is still in your possession. Your friend Allison has been taking care of it for you. The address is below. By the way, I'm a huge fan…_

—_Karly _

I giggled, glancing at the address and following it. It was pretty late, so the paparazzi eventually got bored with my dull actions and left. It was nice, but I couldn't help my heart cracking each time I took a lonely step. A click to my boot; another piece of my heartbreaks. It hurt. My heart burned and I didn't think I would be able to make it, but I knew I had to. It's not the best idea to be alone at night on the streets of LA. On the other hand, do I want to be mugged and killed on the spot—NO! Adam, don't think like that, you can't afford to die. Okay, that's really stupid, of course you can…What do I have to live for anymore when the one and only man I love is married to someone else?

Tommy would never be mine. He belonged to someone else. However, we were physically bonded by that mark…And I couldn't help it! I never wanted to give it to him. He's the one that wanted to have sex and for me to bite him! I thought he loved me!

I shook my head, trying not to think about it. Now, it's virtually impossible for me to ever feel love again. Sure, I can be attracted to someone, but, I can never claim them as mine. Only one imprinting bite per vampire. And I wasted it. Shut up, Adam. You didn't waste9 anything. It's not his fault, it's not your fault. It's…faith; the universe decided this for us. It was meant to be this way. It happened for a reason, and you know that everything has a purpose.

Finally, I arrived at my complex and entered my building, remembering everything. Anything that ever happened here, just everything. The sex, the bite, the tub, the love…

And when I finally reached my apartment…opened up my door…and shut it, hearing that subtle click, I broke down, tears pouring down my face. It was a bipolar moment. I was docile on the way here, feeling completely fine except for my tearing heart. Then, when I reached this place full of memories, everything just fell apart. His scent, his presence, it was everywhere and I knew I would never be able to have any of it again because he was in love with someone else…

"F-Fuck," I moaned, clawing lightly at the door and sliding down it, hot, salty tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart thrashed in my chest and my head pounded in despair. I should have known! I couldn't have honestly thought that he was going to wait for me all t-this time! I'm so selfish! Why didn't I just stay with him like he wanted me too? Why did I have to go out and do all that shit? Drake, Ryan, the fucking chick at the bar! I was the whore! Tommy felt love; he had a heart in his little elf body. Why was I compelled to be such a b-bitch?

I slid down the wall even more, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my head into them. I don't know what hurt worst. Knowing that I'll never be able to have the person, I loved, or the fact at all this was my fault. Both. Tommy was far beyond my reach now. And he was in someone else's arms. The thought of him having sex…_making love_ with another man nearly sent me into hysterics and I knew for a fact that I was going to die from loneliness of completely misery.

I took in a shaky breath and brought my wrist up to my mouth. I licked it, whimpering and biting down hard into it. The skin broke and I felt the cold blood run down my arm. My long tongue fell from my mouth and I lapped it up, shivering lightly. I needed blood. My head was pounding. Only in desperate times do I result to such a lowly method. But what else was I supposed to do? The person's blood whom I want and need doesn't love me anymore…And…I don't want to drink it anymore. This liquid felt like poison running down my throat. But Tommy, he tasted like candy, like love…

If blood will keep me alive then I refuse to drink it. Without Tommy, there's no point in living. He's my everything, and if I don't have him…He's my heart, my soul, my lover…And I thought that when I claimed him, he would always be all these things, but…I don't want to say he betrayed me, I just…Dying sounded nice… Never being able to wake up. I want to fall into a place where this nightmare isn't reality. Sleeping pills? Cutting myself? Jumping off a bridge? What?

WHY COULDN'T THAT BUS JUST FUCK ME UP AND KILL ME? A coma? If I wasn't in a coma, none of this would have happened! SHIT ME.

The tears kept coming and blood was dripping from the side of my mouth. God. I was a mess, and I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

My phone rang and I gasped, my heart just about beat outta my chest. I reached into my taught pockets and pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway. Maybe it was Satan, calling to tell me to sign my contract to hell.

"H-Hello?" I sobbed miserably into the phone.

"Listen. You stay AWAY from my HUSBAND. I may like your songs, but fucker, you will never touch Tommy again!" Then he hung up. It took me awhile to comprehend who that might have been. Then I realized that quite obviously, Tommy must have told his husband the entire story. The bite, everything. And his husband got jealous, like he should have, and called me up, telling me to stay away…

My heart shatter and I sobbed louder, my hands falling down to the ground. The right one let go of the phone, and the left one kept bleeding.

"T-Tommy…" I mumbled pathetically, leaning the back of my head against the wall from where I sat. I banged it, bawling. "O-Oh, god…" I fell to the side, curling into a ball and shutting my eyes.

I was so cold. My eyes shut and I kept sobbing, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. I fell asleep on the ground, curled into a ball. Completely helpless…

Alone…


	52. You're On My Mind

**Tommy's POV**

When I told Cassidy what happened, he grew furious. He had thought it was all Adam's fault. But truthfully, it was all MY fault. And I tried to explain that to Cassidy, but he didn't listen. He just went on, calling Adam (I don't even know how he got his number) and yelling at him. I felt so horrible. I just wanted to comfort Adam and tell him how much I love him and how much I miss him. But I can't. Because I am in love with two people. Fuck!

As Cassidy and I entered our apartment, Cassidy wouldn't talk to me. He just walked off to the bathroom to take a shower. And when I heard him get in, I just sat on the bed and cried. And wondered if Adam still loved me. And if we will ever be together again. And what he was doing at this exact moment. I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me close. I wanted him to pet my tail and whisper into my pointed ears seducing and loving things. I just wanted Adam.

But every time I thought about getting a divorce with Cassidy, I just cried harder. I didn't want to leave Cass. I love him too much. But I love Adam too much. Why does everything in this motherfucking world have to be so damn complicated?

I felt a vibrate come from my pocket and I slipped my phone out, flipping it open. It was Allison. The message read:

_Did you hear? Adam is back! :)_

This just made me cry even harder. I didn't respond to the text. I just let it be. I just needed time to think. I stood up, walking to the coat closet and pulling out a big, black, bejeweled jacket. Its collar was folded perfectly and the feel of the leather was nice. I smelled it, bringing in its whole scent. This was Adam's jacket. I had taken it the night he was hit by the bus. I just always wanted a piece of him with me, I guess. But this was a perfect excuse to see Adam again. I could just bring the jacket to his house, returning it to him, and see what happens from there. Perfect plan. But I should just sleep this all off. Everything. Just let everything sink in. Because I have a bad habit of doing things without thinking. As you can tell.

I walked over to the bed, not bothering to change, and crawling under the silk sheets. I shivered at the light touch. Then I heard Cassidy walk out of the bathroom. I wasn't in the mood to talk (not that he would talk to me now anyways) so I pretended to be asleep. He must've fallen for it because he walked by me quietly as if he didn't want to wake me. I lay there, listening to his gentle footsteps walk over to me and place a soft kiss on my forehead. I liked his touch. It was nice. But I didn't know who's I wanted more. Adam's or Cassidy's, and this made the whore thoughts come back. I am a whore. Such a whore. Nothing but a whore.

My eyes slowly started to close, until I heard a muffled voice talking on the phone. Cassidy? Who is he talking to at nearly midnight? I listened carefully. Oh, it was just his boss. But why was his boss talking to him?

"Florida?" I heard him say, "That's fantastic!" he cheered. "When do we need to leave by?"

Leave? For FLORIDA? No! I am not leaving the other love of my life. Oh no. Please tell me I'm dreaming. PLEASE!


	53. Forgetting My Heart

**Adam's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes and biting my bottom lip. My cobalt blue irises glanced up at the ceiling and I sighed, sitting up and wincing lightly at my throbbing headache and the twinge of pain in my wrist. Like the first time I woke up, the early morning sun peeling in through my shear curtains made black spots dance in my vision, causing my already splitting headache to double fold in agony. I felt dirty in these pants, and my eyes stung and were dry from my excessive crying the night before. The thoughts came flooding back into my mind like a crappy old movie that you just want to get away from.

"Fuck, Adam…" I mumbled, standing up and placing the palm of my hand on the wall for support. I pushed off it and headed into the bathroom. My bare feet squished into the rug and once I reached to my restroom, I looked around, sighing in relief when no miserable memories clouded my poor and pitiful mind. I glanced at the counter and saw some black hair dye. Okay, well my day is starting better than I expected. Aside from the pain I woke up in, things may be turning around because, look! I can finally get out of these ginger locks. It is totally not rock n' roll, if you know what I'm talking about…

A small smile tugged on the corners of my lips, I opened the box, reaching in, and pulling out the materials needed in order for the process to fully work. I followed the directions and mixing the correct substance with each other. Once it was thoroughly mixed, I lathered it up in my hair and peered into the mirror. My once bright, ginger orange hair was now a milky whitish blue. I smirked lightly and walked out of the bathroom, looking around and trying to remember my surroundings. It was all coming back to me. Brad, Amanda, what had gone down here. To be honest, before I went into a coma, none of this really mattered, and I took a bunch of things for granted—including Tommy. My heart ripped at the thought and I moaned lightly, tugging on the hem of my shirt and taking in a deep breath, calming myself.

My eyes drifted to the spot on the wall where I bit Tommy…where I claimed him as mine…where we would forever, until the day we both die, remain together…

My heart cracked and I gulped down the sorrow, sighing and feeling my stomach quench. Holy shit, when was the last time I had a decent meal? Don't they like, shove a tube down your throat and feed you that way? Ew, I don't want to think about it! Oh, and don't I have to go into the doctor? Screw that, I'm calling and telling them I'll see the doctor tomorrow. Honestly, five years and I'm awake; the last thing I want to do is just waltz right back into that hospital hellhole and say, "Hey, I'm back!" I wanna stay out of that place as much as possible!

I pulled out my phone, walking into the kitchen and seeing a text message. I blinked and opened it up, seeing it was from Allison. My eyes brightened a bit from their dull gray, my stomach getting a bit nervous. Would she be happy that I was out of my sleep, or even more mad? I remember her being pretty pissy with me ever since Tommy…

_HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING PEARL, YOU'RE AWAKE. WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE TO FUCKING TACKLE YOU IN KISSES AND SHIT!_

A small smile pulled on my once frowning lips and I flipped the keyboard, replying with a simple calm down and telling her I was at my old apartment and she could visit at any time. I was going to get lonely, I knew that much. Without waking up with Tommy in my arms every day, I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy this empty and sad apartment. What about Drake?

Mentally, I sighed. He was with Ryan, living happily. Or at least I hope he's happy. Yeah, Ryan was a great companion. And he loved Drake more than anything in the entire world. They would give up their lives to be with one another. And that made me smile wider. At least he was happy. And to be honest, I liked other people's happiness in comparison to my own. I know it's not the best thing in the world, but as long as Tommy, Drake, Ryan, and all those people that I hold dear to my heart are as ecstatic as can be, I'll be happy for them…Even if it means living in a lonely shell of my former self…

With a heavy sigh, I opened the fridge and saw that it was empty. Okay, I defiantly need to go shopping. No duh, Adam. It's not as if Allison was going to leave rotting food in your fridge for five years…That made sense!

I need something to eat. Whatever, I'll just go out to eat after my shower. I inhaled deeply, walked into my bedroom for the first time (since I had stupidly fallen asleep on my floor), and rummaged around in my wardrobe, being mindful of my hair. It was to set for about forty-five minutes…So, why not organize my clothes and pick out an outfit for the day. I know that I'm going to have to deal with the paparazzi and stuff. Plus, I should probably get a contract to start an album or something, I need to get my life back on track and start making money. Have my name be known again! Maybe even tour? Get a band together? The thought made me extraordinarily excited. I couldn't wait…

I tore through all my clothes and dumped them all on my bed. Not only was it grocery shopping time, but I totally needed to go clothes shopping too! With a sigh, I began to hang things up and whatnot until I came upon an unfamiliar piece of attire. I picked it up, the soft silk caressing my fingers. It was a black, button up shirt. The stitching pattern was a bit worn out, and I saw some stains, but it was in pretty good tact.

"Tommy…" I mumbled, holding it up to my nose and burying my face into it, tears rising in my eyes. "Fuck…" I murmured. His scent seeped into my senses, and I felt dizzy from its intoxicating presence. I bit my bottom lip, throwing it on the bed, walking back into the bedroom. It had been around an hour, organizing all those clothes. Time passes by when you're in deep thought. And lately, that's all I've been doing…

I quickly stripped; tears threatening to fall as I carefully pulled my shirt over my head and turned the water on. I jumped in, the tears freely pouring down. It mixed into the rushing water of the shower like an abstract painting. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered pathetically, staring down at my feet as the dye washed out, leaving nothing but a thick mane of my original black hair. It hung loosely in my eyes and I'd rather see this dark shade other than that light sunflower color.

My breathing hitched and I panted a little, washing out my hair and sobbing. "Tommy," I wheeze, shutting my eyes and shaking my head. Stop dwelling on the past, Adam! You know for a fact that he doesn't want you anymore, so stop thinking like that! He loves that asshole that called you! He probably raided through Tommy's numbers and found mine. That fucker! How dare he disturb Tommy's privacy! Shit, stop thinking like this. He's not your elf. He's not a vampire's elf anymore…

I growled, reaching my hand back and punching it into the tiled wall. Okay, really bad idea ADAM! I hissed, the tears accumulating in the corners of my eyes from the pain and I gazed down at my now bleeding hand. "Good job," I muttered, washing up, mindful of my busted hand. The skin was cracked on the knuckles and the blood ran down my arm, blending into the water and rushing down the drain. I turned my hand over and looked at my wrist. Two perfect bite marks ripping into the flesh and it totally looked like I was emo…

I turned off the faucet and walked out, exhaling and drying my hair off. I looked in the reflection and smiled, satisfied with my appearance. Thick black hair. Just the way I like it.

I wrapped the towel snug around my waist. My chest was still exposed and I was still pretty wet. Damn, I hated all these freckles. I began walking into my bedroom when there was a light knock at the door and my heart skipped a beat. It was probably Allison! HOLY SHIT. I missed her so much.

I completely disregarded getting dressed as I practically skipped to the door with a bright smile on my face. I turned the knob and opened it. "Hi, Allison…" I trailed off when my eyes shifted down and Tommy was standing where. A jacket in his hand and a blush spreading across his face.

My mouth opened slightly in surprise and I was about to say something until he walked in, and slammed the door shut. My heart skipped a beat and now I really wished I had gotten dressed. He tossed the jacket to the side and turned, looking at me. His eyes were completely clouded in lust and before I actually knew what was happening, he had me pinned to a wall and his lips were exploring my chest. I wanted to choke out and tell him to stop because he was married for fucking sakes! He was somebody's husband, so he shouldn't be wanting to do this to me, but I couldn't help it…He was the love of my life and all I wanted to do was to make love to him one last time…To feel his lips again mine, but I knew it was wrong.

Tommy was married. I shouldn't mean anything to him anymore…And, I can't do this to his husband…


	54. So Wrong But So Right

Next chapter is that last one :)

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

I was yelling now. I didn't want to yell at my lover but he was trying to control my life!

"I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING FLORIDA WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO! JUST KEEP THE JOB THAT YOU HAVE NOW!" I screamed and Cassidy was raging in anger.

"TOMMY! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE! YOU FUCKIN SELFISH BITCH!" now that pushed me over the edge. I walked over to Cassidy, and lifted my hand, letting it make a burning contact with his cheek. He flinched, and gripped his face. Tears poured from his eyes, but I didn't care. He had been trying to control my life since the day I married him. I loved him, but it annoyed the living shit out of me!

I walked out of the door with Adam's jacket in hand. I needed to see him. He was the one that made everything better when I was down, he was the one who would love me when I was horny, and to laugh with me when I was happy, he was just always there for me. And I needed him. So bad, at the moment. And about 15 minuets later, when I arrived at his apartment, he opened the door in a towel. I felt my face get hot. I just wanted to rip the towel off of him and take him all the way in my mouth. I just walked into his room, tossing his leather jacket to the side and pushing him against a wall. God this was so wrong...

My mouth began lingering over his freckled chest, and my tail wrapped around his leg. He moaned deeply, leaning his head back on the wall. I moved to his neck, tilting his head to the side, and grazing my tongue over a soft spot. I licked my lips before biting down harshly, watching a small bit if blood fall from the mark. I sucked it up, moving up to Adam's mouth, and kissing him deeply. My tongue entered him and he moaned again, mumbling my name between kisses. God how I missed him and-

'Knock Knock'

What the fuck? Who was at Adam's house? No! Adam pulled away, staring at me.

"You are married Tommy. I will never be able to live with myself if I do this..." He walked over to the door, opening it and smiling, hugging someone. I walked over to Adam, standing next to him and seeing who was here. Alli? Oh, I haven't seen her in like, a week. I smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "Tommy I haven't seen you in a while! How's Cassidy?" and that's when I spilled out what happened to them. Both of them. The fight, and how I loved Adam and Cassidy.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry," said Alli. She hugged me, and looked at Adam. Then back at me, "but you can't have both Adam and Cassidy. You have to figure out who you really love," she said. Why was I spilling my problems to them? I am selfish. I should be having fun right now, not telling everyone my problems.

"Adam?" I said and he turned looking at me. He was still in his towel, and he had mixed emotions in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, "for coming on to you and for kissing you and for everything else. I am such a whore," he gasped at the word.

"Tommy, you are not a whore. Your life is just screwed up at the moment. Its going to be okay, I forgive you," he said.

And boy was he right.


	55. Crawl Thru Fire

Last chapter to this seemingly never-ending story! HA. Alright, please do not kill us or anything. Um, that's all I gotta say. Love. Fin.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

His fingers fit perfectly into mine, and when he laced them together and looked up at me with those amazing brown eyes, I knew his answer. Not that I was attempting to be vain or egotistical, but I could only imagine his answer based off his actions. I love him more than life itself and if he chose me, I knew I would never turn my back on my elf. Because he was _mine. _By obligation and mark. I was happy with his decision, but I couldn't help but feel it was all so wrong. Tommy was married; he belonged to someone else. Although he was mine in a different sense, by law, he was Cassidy's. Those bite marks on his neck proved that he was my lover. And I knew he couldn't be both his husband's, and mine and it was his decision, but I couldn't help but feel like he made the wrong choice. That this wasn't worth it. But how could I think like that? I loved Tommy so much, and I wanted him to be with me, but in the right terms and circumstances, I suppose.

"Tommy—" I started, but he shook his head, that glorious blond hair bobbing from side to side. Allison had already left, and Tommy and I were in my apartment, two hours later, talking and cuddling. We were deciphering when it would be the appropriate time to tell his husband, but I had a queasy feeling in my stomach that said something was going to go terribly wrong. I wasn't entirely sure what was going to go wrong, but there was something going to happen that could have been prevented if Tommy had chosen Cassidy aside from me. But I was being paranoid; I knew nothing could go out of order at this point.

"Adam. It's _my _choice. And I choose you, so shut up and let's go tell Cass. He…I do love him" –a sting of pain penetrated my heart when he said that— "…but I love you more than anything in the entire world. I know it's terrible thing to say, but I only ended up with Cassidy because when you weren't waking up, I needed someone to fill the hole in my heart, and he was available and willing. I feel like an ass for him thinking it was something so real. But the only time I felt it was actually real was with you. When you…when I couldn't have you anymore, he was your substitute…" Tommy whimpered, nuzzling into my neck as I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist, kissing his head. He just poured his soul out to me and I wasn't planning to judge him because of what he did. I loved Tommy. I love him.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking carefully of what I would say. I couldn't say anything wrong because I wanted him to know that I was always with him. Through thick and thin, no matter what. "Tommy…I think…we should go talk to Cass," I said and he sighed, shaking his head and shaking a little. If he was going to protest, I would understand, but we needed to get this done sooner than later.

"Babe, he has anger issues, I don't want—"

"I'll tell him then. I can't sit here with another man's husband and pretend I'm happy with what this is." I lifted his chin looking deep into his eyes. They were swimming for an answer, but were struggling with the outcome. "I love you. You're everything that I want. But I can't feel comfortable with this until you or I tell Cass," I whispered and he nodded, kissing me on the lips and running his fingers through my hair. I moaned lightly, slipping my tongue into his mouth and pulling back with a small pop and smiling. As much as I would have loved for that to last longer, we have more important things to attend to then getting into one another's pants. "Come on, baby," I said, grabbing his hand and sitting up from the bed, walking through the door and locking it up.

He clung onto my shirt as we rode the elevator down towards the parking lot. I could tell he was anxious by the soft whimpers that dripped from his lips. It made my heart ache and I just wanted to patch him up and make sweet love to my lover, but I couldn't just yet. He was already cheating, but having sex would be a crossing a boundary I would not allow. As much as I wanted it, I would not allow myself to be carried away with my feelings for Tommy until everyone has been notified that needs to be.

However, we may not need to do this at all. Tommy or Cassidy won't have to go through any of this stress if I wasn't involved. I should try to convince him otherwise as much as it hurts me to do so. "Baby, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Like I said, you're married to Cassidy and you're supposed to be with him because you married Cassidy because you loved him and—"

"Shut up, Adam! I'm going to tell Cassidy," Tommy snapped and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and licking my lips. He seemed rather determined about it and who was I to tell him otherwise? Okay, I was the only person that could, but I didn't want to as selfish as that sounds.

When we got in the car and began to drive, my palms became clammy and my gripped onto the steering wheel. It was palpable and tense in the car, even though I didn't want it to be at all. Something terrible was going to happen. I could already feel the anticipation coiling up in my stomach and I couldn't take it. Sweat was trickling down the back of my neck and I panted a little, biting my bottom lip harshly. I reached my hand out and Tommy took it, intertwining his fingers with mine with a soft smile. He seemed so much more confident than I did and I admired it. He honestly believed everything was going to turn out as planned, but I knew better. Something was going to go down. However, with Tommy at my side, I should just try to remain docile…

He instructed me to his house and I followed the guidelines, swerving left and right, taking a straight road towards a small little house. It was nice, homey for a gay couple and I smiled. It must be nice living here with your husband. Then I mentally groaned when I realized I was going to be messing this all up.

I opened the driver's door, walking out and beginning to walk up the driveway until Tommy stopped me, grabbing my hand and kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you, Adam," he inquired and I chuckled, nodding in response and sauntering up to the door, knocking softly. I wanted to let go of Tommy's hand, but he held onto it tightly, preventing me from removing it from his grasp. He had something in mind, and I wasn't entirely sure what it was. He was hard to read, and I was no exception. The blond seemed very nervous, and that was understandable.

Tommy knocked the second time and when it flung open, I stared at a beautiful man. He had a slight stubble beard and piercingly intoxicating brown eyes. Short, chopping brown hair covered his head, and he had an angular face: pure beauty. He was dressed in a pair of tight red pants and a black wife-beater. His arms were muscly and he seemed like quite the dominate male. I hoped to GOD that we wouldn't clash on any given level.

"T-Tommy, I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I tried calling, but—" he was cut off when his amazing eyes gazed down at our hands, and I observed something go off in his eyes. Like some fire was just ignited. "Hello…Adam," he whispered, and my eyes widened. Then I remembered Tommy told Cassidy about me and he must have given him my name, and he could only assume that I was the person stealing his husband away. It was a terrible feeling, I'm sure, and I didn't want to be a part of it; but look at me now.

"C-Cassidy…This is…Adam Lambert, my ex-lover," Tommy stated, looking a bit cowardly under Cassidy's towering stature. "And…I'm still in love with him," my elf said and I saw fire burn in the brunet's eyes as he stepped to the side, gesturing us in. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Please, come in so we can discuss these matters professionally, Thomas," he said, venom leaking from his voice. I winced, walking in with Tommy and I felt the cold gaze of him penetrate my back. He shut the door and I felt bitter ice absorb the room. "So, you would like a divorce, I gather?" he asked. His voice had blades in it, and it was slicing through my heart.

"Um…" I felt Tommy's tail wrap around my leg tightly and I shivered—I felt his worry and fear. "Y-Yes, I'm so sorry, Cass. I do love you, but—"

"No, please don't give me that pity shit. Just go upstairs and pack up your stuff. I'll gather your shit down here," he said, turning his heel. I was surprised. He was so docile. It scared me. Tommy squeezed my hand, tugging me upstairs. My legs felt like jelly. My stomach was clenched and I felt like I might throw up.

"Adam, he took it a lot better than I anticipated…" Tommy mused, kissing my cheek and skipping off to his room to gather his stuff. I was tense though. There was something in the back of my mind, urging me to leave; to just grab Tommy and get the fuck out of this house, but I didn't listen to it. I was too overwhelmed with the fact that I was just being paranoid when in all actuality I was being smart. So fucking smart for both me and the person who I would risk anything for. I knew something was wrong from the start, but I didn't care; I didn't even look into it. And I should have.

I sighed, sitting on the chair located next to the bed where Tommy was tossing all his shit on. I watched him intently, seeing how excited he was for the given circumstances. He shouldn't be so happy to get a divorce, should he? I would think not. Maybe he truly did love me as much as I loved him. Then I mentally slapped myself. Of course he did! He wouldn't have done all this shit if he didn't love me more than the person he got married to.

I heard him groan and I glanced up. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Is it just me, or is it fucking hot in here?" he asked, fanning his face and I looked at him skeptically until I too realized how hot it has actually gotten. My clothes clung onto my flesh from the sweat that has accumulated. I sniffed the air (come on, if I can smell blood five miles away, I have a pretty damn good sense of smell) and it was peculiar…Like…gasoline, or something? My eyes widened and I suddenly realized what was happening. This fucking house was on fire.

I jumped up, grabbing Tommy's hand and going towards the window and gasped when I realized we were so far up from the ground, we would be crushed from jumping. Tommy's tail wrapped around my waist and he clung to my side, gasping and panting, seeming to realize what was happening as well.

"H-Holy shit, Adam! T-There's a motherfucking fire in the house, or something!" he yelled and I gulped, wrapping my arm around his waist and walking to the door and seeing the smoke seep through the crack of the door. When I reached down to grip the handle, it was hot to the touch and if I learned anything, you can't go out a door where some is going through and the door is red hot…

We were trapped.

And I knew this was it. There was no way out.

Tommy shook and I wrapped both my arms around his waist, sitting in the corner of the room and setting him on my lap. He buried his head into my neck, and I knew he knew that this was the end. The end of being a freak. The end of the hardships we faced. The end of everything Tommy and I had worked so hard to make. The end of loving Tommy. Then end of him.

"I love you, Tommy," I whispered, getting hotter and hotter as the flames engulfed through the door.

"I love you too, Adam…" he whispered, hugging me close.

_The night is burning, as we choke._

* * *

**Love Never Dies.**


End file.
